


午夜的玫瑰（Midnight Rose）

by nameisyouka



Category: youkaworks, 防弹少年团, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, all Jungkook, all果, 南国cp, 旻国cp, 泰柾cp, 珍果cp, 糖果cp, 锡果cp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameisyouka/pseuds/nameisyouka
Summary: 主all果人物关系：金南俊是田柾国的现任、金硕珍是田柾国的邻居、闵玧其是田柾国的前任、郑号锡是田柾国的项目合作人、朴智旻是田柾国的老乡发小、金泰亨是田柾国的同事兼后辈。故事走向：本文主要以19R为主，但剧情会有一定关联，然而结局并不是最重要……





	1. 珍果：邻居的晚餐

**Midnight Rose ＃001**

**看着手机上面的那条短信，手中拿着的那盘拔丝地瓜，因为手在颤抖而晃来晃去，就好像快要掉到地上一样。**

**「国儿宝宝，对不起！今天晚上又要加班，不能回来吃饭了！」**

**这周已经是第三天说不能回来吃饭了！田柾国现在真的很生气，生他男朋友金南俊的气。可是下一秒，他又想到了住在对面的那位金硕珍。是刚搬来这里住没多久的新住户，好像还是一个人住，他看着那盘拔丝地瓜有了一些想法。**

**嘴角边勾起了一丝意味不明的笑容，一瞬而逝。**

**叮咚叮咚，田柾国毫不犹豫地就按响了门铃，没等一会儿就有人给开门了，刚才还在想万一没有人呢。**

**“嗨！你好，我是住在对面的，我叫田柾国，还记得我吧？刚搬来的时候有打过招呼！”**

**金硕珍似乎是没有也料到田柾国会来找他，只是觉得有些惊讶，没过一会便反应过来，点了点头。**

**“记得，记得，我想起来了。”**

**金硕珍也不知道说些什么，只是看到了田柾国手上拿着一盘拔丝地瓜，然后田柾国往他屋里面左看右看的，那双像兔子一样的大眼睛转来转去的，觉得有点可爱。田柾国也好像发现到金硕珍在他身上的目光，有些尴尬地收回了眼神。**

**“呃......那个......”**

**“进来吧。”**

**金硕珍知道田柾国的心思，一得到了允许，田柾国就自顾自地脱了鞋子走进了金硕珍的屋里。**

**“你的家还挺大的。”**

**其实他们的房子都是一样的大小，只是金硕珍的东西不多的所以就显得大一点。**

**趁着田柾国去看周围的环境，金硕珍就走进了厨房，准备到冰箱里面拿点饮料出来。**

**“需要喝点什么吗？”**

**听到了金硕珍的话，田柾国望向金硕珍那边，他看了自己拿着的那盘拔丝地瓜，跟随着金硕珍也进了厨房。**

**“不用了，我就是来送吃的。”**

**因为金南俊没有回家，他一个人吃不完，所以就拿过来了。**

**“啊......你说的是拔丝地瓜吗？看起来好像很好吃的样子。”**

**金硕珍随手在冰箱里面拿了两罐饮料，然而他并没有发现田柾国已经走到了他的身后。一转过身就看到田柾国整个人放大在他的面前，感觉不是太好。有一半被吓到了，另外一半是田柾国看着他的样子有点心跳加速。**

**“有，有什么事吗？”**

**“没有啊”田柾国拿起了其中一块拔丝地瓜，像是投食一样地送到了金硕珍的嘴边，“试一下吧，硕珍。”**

**金硕珍没想到田柾国会叫出他的名字，可能是被那句硕珍吸引住了，他慢慢地张开了嘴巴，咬了一口，一咬进嘴里就觉得格外地甜，但是不腻。**

**白砂糖被嚼碎的咯吱声显得格外清脆，田柾国露出了微笑看着金硕珍。**

**“好吃吗？”**

**“嗯，很好吃。”**

**金硕珍没有犹豫地点了点头，田柾国又将那块没有吃完的拔丝地瓜，递到了金硕珍的嘴边，而金硕珍又咬了一口。这次金硕珍咬得比较多，那块地瓜只剩下三分之一了，他瞪大了双眼看着田柾国将那块他咬过的拔丝地瓜放入了自己的口中。这样......算是间接接吻吗？**

**看着田柾国吃完之后舔抵了自己的手指上面的白砂糖，小舌还伸了出来舔了下自己的嘴边。金硕珍完全没有反应过来，田柾国用沾满了他自己口水的手指，抚摸上了金硕珍的嘴角，嘴里吐出了一些字。**

**“还有糖粒在嘴边。”**

**说完之后，金硕珍还没来得及给自己清理糖粒，这时田柾国就走上前来，轻轻地用双手托着他的下巴，凑近了脸，田柾国伸出了自己的小舌舔了几下金硕珍的嘴边。**

**“你看，这样就干净多了。”**

**整个人都被田柾国给撩了起来，心痒痒的，又无从发泄。**

**“那，那个......你这是在干什么啊？”**

**金硕珍意识到了情况不对，有些慌张地侧过脸不敢去看田柾国。田柾国轻轻地将金硕珍挡着脸部的那只手，拿了下来然后将食指和中指放入了自己的口中，眯着双眼有些羞红的用自己的小舌舔着。**

**看到了田柾国这般的举动，金硕珍定眼看了两秒钟，喉咙处艰难地吞了口口水，在田柾国口中的两根手指也轻轻地滑动。田柾国感受到了手指在口中的动作，便开始大胆了起来，在手指周围不停地转圈。**

**“唔......”**

**看着田柾国舔弄自己手指的样子，金硕珍一直不停地吞着口水，田柾国看见金硕珍的表情，便拿出了手指，讨好似的舔了几下金硕珍的手掌心，这下让金硕珍的心更痒了。**

**“柾......柾......”**

**田柾国走进了金硕珍，一边在金硕珍的耳边说话，一边将手移动到了金硕珍是裤裆处。**

**“小国......”田柾国露出些许可怜的样子，“叫我小国。”**

**“小......小，国。”**

**金硕珍长长地舒了口气，田柾国不停地用手在金硕珍裤裆周围轻柔地摸索着，下身传来的热度越来越大，田柾国趁机舔吻着金硕珍的颈部，金硕珍却没有预兆地将田柾国搂紧，托着田柾国的后脑勺，用力地吻上了田柾国那像樱桃般甜腻的唇瓣。**

**趁着接吻的空隙，金硕珍将搂着田柾国的手，转移到了田柾国在他裤裆处作恶的手上。田柾国以为金硕珍会拿开他的手，可金硕珍不但没有拿开还用力地按了下去，让田柾国直接整只手掌包裹着金硕珍凸起的小帐篷上面。然后抓着田柾国的手，一起不停地在上面转圈、揉捏。**

**田柾国知道金硕珍已经开始投入了，便结束了吻，牵出了银丝。然后手也停止了动作，金硕珍有些不懂地盯着田柾国看，充满情欲的双眼看上去有些可怜。**

**在金硕珍费解的时候，田柾国忽然跪了起来，然后又重新把手伸到了金硕珍的裤裆处，他开始拉开了裤链，将裤子拉下了一点点，从内裤可以看出包裹在里面的那根物体，好像要从里面爆发出来一样。**

**“好热……唔嗯……”**

**田柾国已经在金硕珍快要沉沦之际，用手将它拿出，小舌舔了几下顶端的小孔之后，就将整个龟头含入了口中。这样的做法，差点没把金硕珍给弄出一声尖叫。**

**一边做着吞吐的动作，一边抬起了头看着金硕珍陶醉在其中的表情，还带着点隐忍。**

**“啊……”**

**大脑已经无法再去思考问题，身体最忠实的反应已经完完全全的表露了出来，他想要更多，金硕珍不自觉地开始在扭动着自己的腰肢，一前一后的好像是跟着田柾国的吞吐动作一样，非常合拍。**

**大概也是有些受不了田柾国带给他的快感，在田柾国揉捏起他那根巨物根部的两颗小球时，一个没忍住就将浓浓的白色牛奶弄得田柾国满嘴都是。**

**“唔啊……”**

**在金硕珍的注视之下，田柾国吞下了他给的那些白色牛奶，这反而让金硕珍有点不自在，感觉这个少年太主动、太大胆了。**

**“为什么要吞下去？”**

**金硕珍红着脸似乎有些生气，可是田柾国却觉得并没有什么。**

**“给我的怎么不吞？”田柾国舔了舔嘴角残留的白色牛奶，“硕珍的味道好重，是好久都没做了吗？”**

**好像得到什么似的，田柾国忽然就笑得很甜，看得金硕珍心醉。**

**“这、这种事情怎么会……经常做！”**

**发现了什么不得了的事实，田柾国用手捂着嘴巴一笑，只是觉得金硕珍有点傻乎乎的，“是有多久呢？要小国帮忙吗？”**

**田柾国站了起来，手指在金硕珍的胸膛前面画着小圈圈，弄得金硕珍束手无策。**

**“这......这样不好吧？”**

**金硕珍抓住了田柾国作恶的小手，一脸正气地看着田柾国，却因这样逗笑了田柾国。**

**“噗......硕珍的样子真有趣。”**

**田柾国拿开了手，不再作恶金硕珍的胸膛，只是他坐上了用黑色大理石做的台面，坐姿还有些撩人，金硕珍也不知道田柾国想要做什么，就只是盯着他看等待下一步。**

**田柾国将两只手指舔舐了几下，往下伸入了自己的裤裆里面，不一会儿又将裤链拉下，掏出了自己的胯间的巨物，正在上下地套弄着。**

**“嗯啊......嗯......硕珍......啊......”**

**本来金硕珍看着就已经不停地吞口水了，田柾国一喊着他的名字就忍不住了，他的下面又开始发热，肿胀了起来。**

**田柾国用余光看到了金硕珍的变化，又舔舐了几下手指，摸索着自己的臀间，摸到了自己的小花穴之后，便将已经舔舐过的手指戳了进去。金硕珍走过去抓着田柾国的手腕，和他一起帮着小花穴做着扩张。**

**“啊......啊......”**

**就只是做扩张，田柾国的反应已经很高涨，金硕珍俯下身子，正准备啃咬田柾国的颈部，可被田柾国给制止了。**

**“不行......会被看见的。”**

**听到了田柾国的回答，金硕珍的脸上闪过一丝失落，田柾国安慰似的吻上了金硕珍的唇瓣，然后就变成了金硕珍发狠地吻着他。**


	2. 泰柾：新同事耍流氓

**Midnight Rose #002**

**在金硕珍的帮助下，很快田柾国眼前一闪而过白光，白色牛奶踊跃而出，在金硕珍以为要进行下一步的时候，田柾国快速地简单清理掉自己身上的白色污浊，轻轻地推开了金硕珍，重新站了起来。**

**“很晚了，我要回去了哦。盘子就放在这儿，下次再过来拿。”**

**田柾国往金硕珍脸上抿了一口，就自己走出了大门，整个过程金硕珍都还没有从情欲里面回过神来。**

**等到回过神来的时候，发现自己身下的巨物都还没有解欲，只能自己去浴室解决了。**

**“真的是......小妖精......”**

**金硕珍对着镜子看着镜中的自己，只能发出无奈的笑声，居然会被别人撩到了。金硕珍二十六年里面只碰过女人，没想到第一次被男人撩到了，而且还对别人存着欲念，不知道下一次田柾国来的时候，还不能像今晚一样呢？**

**回到了自己的屋里之后，田柾国这才回复了短信。**

**「知道了，不用担心我。」**

**没过一会儿，金南俊又来了回复。**

**「宝宝你生气了？怎么这么久才回我？我工作完之后马上就回家，一定要乖乖等我！」**

**田柾国冷冷地盯着那条短信，之后便没有再去回复，而是去浴室把自己刚才留下的痕迹通通都洗干净，然后便回到了卧室里面关掉睡觉，就好像从来都是自己一个人生活一样。**

**金南俊不知道是什么时候回家，田柾国醒来的时候就被人给抱着，一嗅便知道是金南俊的气息。田柾国只是弄开了金南俊的手臂，轻手轻脚地下了床去准备了早餐，还没等金南俊醒来就已经出门去上班了。**

**金南俊醒来的时候发现身边的人已经不见了，再看看饭桌上快要冷掉的早餐，就知道田柾国早已经出门了。**

**一般来说，田柾国会等他一起去上班，虽然两个人在不同的公司里面，可是田柾国一声不吭地就走了，便表示他现在在生气。**

**早就回到了公司的田柾国，前台的两位小姐姐热情地对着他打了个招呼，公司里面没人知道田柾国的私生活，所以那两位小姐姐觉得自己还是有些希望的，并且像田柾国这种属于外貌协会的完美外貌，谁会看到不心动呢。**

**田柾国当然也会回应一下小姐姐们的问候，只不过擦肩而过之后，便听到了她们在说今天公司里面，会有一位调派过来的新人，只不过并没有多在意。**

**“早安。”**

**“早安。”**

**田柾国跟同事们打了声招呼之后，瞥眼一看便看见部长办公室里面，好像有个陌生的人影，如果没有猜错的话，估计是新人了。**

**果然没过一会儿，部长便从办公室里面出来，还领着那个新人。**

**“各位，这位是今天新来的职员，叫做金泰亨，以后要好好相处啊。”**

**“知道了。”**

**大家都在欢迎那位叫金泰亨的新人，田柾国也只是敷衍地拍了两下手掌。**

**“柾国啊，你的旁边是个空位，泰亨刚来不久，要好好照顾一下。”**

**部长走了过来，见田柾国正在做着文件，便跟田柾国说。**

**“嗯，我会的，部长。”**

**“那就......泰亨你先做这里吧，有什么需要就说。”**

**“好的。”**

**部长交代完之后，金泰亨就坐到了位置上面，田柾国从头到尾一眼都没看过他，好像他并不存在一样。**

**“你好？”金泰亨试图要与田柾国搭话，可田柾国就是一副爱理不理的模样，“是叫柾国吧？以后，请多多指教。”**

**“客气的话就不必说了，今晚会有迎新酒会，记得参加。”**

**“嗯，我知道了。”**

**结果到最后，田柾国也还是没有正眼看过他。金泰亨并没有生气，只是把嘴角的一边勾起了细小的弧度，他托着自己的下巴，露出些许不羁的微笑盯着田柾国认真工作的样子看着。**

**虽然田柾国察觉到了金泰亨的目光，但是并没有去理会他，简直把他当成了空气。**

**中午从饭堂回来之后，金泰亨已经吃过了饭坐在他的位置上面，田柾国没好气地坐到了自己的位置上面，看了一眼金泰亨之后就把他当成空气一般。**

**“前辈，刚才吃了什么？”**

**田柾国不禁翻了一下白眼，这个金泰亨真是难搞。**

**“我吃了什么，关你什么事。”**

**“怎么会不关我事呢？我们是同事啊。”**

**“那就谢，谢你的关心了。”**

**“诶，我可是新来的，大家同事一场，话就不能好好说吗？”**

**其实，金泰亨并没有生气田柾国对他的态度跟语气，他只不过是想跟田柾国熟络一下。怎么说，也是部长要求田柾国照顾他一下，主动说点话不是很正常吗。**

**“有什么事，晚上迎新酒会的时候再说，行吧？”**

**田柾国终于都正眼看向他，对他说出正式的一句话。**

**“收到了！前辈。”**

**还好，金泰亨果然再也没有去盯着他看，也不会再去跟他说些闲话了。**

**晚上的时候，田柾国与大家一并到了公司附近的餐馆一起就餐，可今天的主角也不知道去哪里了，等他们坐下之后，金泰亨才出现。**

**田柾国总感觉金泰亨这个人神神秘秘的，他一点都不喜欢这样的作风。**

**“泰亨，你居然迟到了。”**

**公司的一位男同事出了声，金泰亨就挠了挠头说了几句抱歉，便在田柾国没发觉之前，坐到了田柾国旁边的位置上，田柾国一转头看见他，想要翻白眼。**

**“前辈，我回来了。”**

**田柾国觉得金泰亨说这句话有些莫名其妙，他一个下午不见人影，是他自己的事情而已。**

**吃饭的时候，有几个八卦一点的同事对金泰亨问了一些私人问题，就比如是......**

**“泰亨啊，你今年多大了？”**

**金泰亨微笑着回答，“我今年二十三岁了。”**

**“哈哈，比柾国还要大两岁，那泰亨你有女朋友了吗？”**

**金泰亨忽然看了田柾国一眼微笑着，“没有哦。”**

**“泰亨喜欢什么类型的啊？”**

**金泰亨盯着已经在低头吃饭的田柾国的小脑袋，“有双可爱的小兔眼，还有两颗小兔牙，不笑的时候也很可爱。”**

**“哇，泰亨喜欢的女生一定会很好看。”**

**金泰亨笑得更灿烂了，“嗯，这样真的很好看。”**

**金泰亨知道田柾国虽然默默地吃着饭，但是应该是察觉到是在形容他，话也是对他说的。**

**“咳咳......咳......”**

**“柾国，你怎么了？”**

**坐在田柾国另一边的一位同事，看见田柾国在咳嗽，关心地问了下。**

**“没事，可能是呛到了，我先去会洗手间。”**

**田柾国捂着胸口，默不作声地走出厢房，在走廊上看了几眼，按着指示牌走去洗手间。而在田柾国走了没多久，金泰亨说有个电话打来了，尾随着田柾国走出了厢房，装作是要听电话的样子。**

**到了洗手间，田柾国就开了水龙头打湿了下脸，早已经没有刚才的咳嗽，那几声只不过想要出来的一个借口。**

**不到一会儿金泰亨就尾随而来，他知道金泰亨会跟着过来。**

**田柾国从镜子中看了一眼金泰亨，金泰亨便走到了田柾国身后，肆无忌惮地将田柾国揽入怀中。而田柾国也没有反抗他，让金泰亨壮起了胆子，半眯着双眼舔吻了几下田柾国一边的耳垂。从镜子中与田柾国对上视线，在他耳边呼着热气，被压低的声线听起来特别挠心。**

**“想被贯穿吗？前辈。”**

**田柾国冷冷地盯着金泰亨的表情，答非所问，“好像不该叫我前辈吧？”**

**“那......叫你什么？小国好不好？”**

**金泰亨一边伸手进去田柾国的衬衣里面熟练地撩拨肌肤，一边像个痞子似的笑着盯着田柾国。**

**田柾国也回他一个坏笑，但同时开始露出一些情欲。**

**“随便你叫。”**

**不再撩拨肌肤，金泰亨将手移到了田柾国的臀部上面，还轻轻地把田柾国转过身，想要袭吻。**

**田柾国也将手抚上金泰亨的脸，承受着金泰亨袭来的热吻，两个人有些忘情地纠缠着对方的小舌，金泰亨也越来越用力地揉捏着田柾国的臀部。**

**“唔嗯......”**

**趁着田柾国已经投入其中，金泰亨早就把手伸进去田柾国的屁眼里面，用着两只手指毫不怜惜地搅着内壁，一会儿便撩起了感觉，田柾国情不自禁地扭动着腰肢，几次都想要逃离金泰亨猛烈的吻，可被金泰亨按着后脑，怎么也逃不开，只好继续承受着。**

**内壁越来越多的肠汁，两只手指也察觉到了异样，顺着那些肠汁开始做着抽插的动作，惹得田柾国的身体不断地在颤抖。**

**“嗯......啊......哈。”**

**田柾国终于都用双手轻轻地推开了金泰亨，不停地喘着气。金泰亨看见田柾国的样子已经充满着情欲，望着田柾国的目光更加柔和。**

**“小国这样好美，好想要快点看到操哭你的模样。”**

**“嗯，啊......”**

**说着金泰亨便有些爱不释手地抚摸着田柾国的脸颊，田柾国也有些乖巧地蹭着金泰亨的手。不一会儿田柾国的小花穴突然收紧，脸上全是巅峰到了极点的兴奋。**


	3. 南国：共浴（上）

**Midnight Rose #003**

**回到了厢房的时候，人都已经吃得差不多了，田柾国说着有事要先走，金泰亨也借此说要送田柾国回去，这场迎新酒会还没有碰酒便结束了。**

**坐上了计程车，田柾国又恢复了之前那个样子，跟刚才在洗手间发生的一切都好像并不是真实的。**

**金泰亨知道田柾国只不过是在打心理战，有时候犯规也很重要，他金泰亨才不管田柾国想要玩什么，只想做自己想做的事情。**

**“小国，回我家怎么样？”**

**田柾国一直盯着看车窗外面，金泰亨若无其事地揽住了田柾国的腰肢，在他耳边轻声细语。**

**谁知道田柾国一个回转，两个人的距离太近了，连呼吸声都听得一清二楚。**

**“下次再去，今晚不行。”**

**金泰亨听到了田柾国拒绝的意思，露出了些许不高兴。**

**“我们还有些什么还没做完呢。”**

**刚才金泰亨帮田柾国做扩张之后，就没有再进行下一步了，是田柾国主动停止的，想到这里金泰亨就有些燥闷。**

**田柾国主动亲了一下金泰亨的嘴角边，带着些安抚的口吻跟金泰亨说，“下次一个晚上都给你。”**

**听到田柾国这么一说，心情是好了一些，可是还是觉得不够，于是便又在计程车里面稍微缠绵了一番，才念念不舍地看着田柾国下了车，然后回家。**

**田柾国走出电梯的时候，下意识地看了眼对面的门，然后便开门进去了。**

**“宝宝，我给你打电话怎么不听？”**

**一进门脱了鞋子，走到客厅的时候，金南俊就从后面出现，抱住了田柾国。**

**“刚才在忙。”**

**金南俊蹭了蹭田柾国的颈部，试图要吻下去，可是田柾国忽然挣脱掉他的怀抱。**

**“我有点累，让我先洗澡。”**

**“嗯……好。”**

**金南俊看着田柾国疲惫的身影走进了浴室，刚才失落的表情不敢表现得很明显，他害怕田柾国还在生气。**

**这个星期突然很忙，都有几天留田柾国一个人在家里，本来约好的计划都被打乱了，所以金南俊才会担心田柾国在生气。**

**于是，金南俊就想做出一些什么补偿。那便是要和田柾国共浴，简单点说就是一起洗澡。趁着田柾国刚到淋浴间开始沐浴，金南俊拿好了自己的换洗衣服，轻手轻脚地走了进去，因为有蒸汽的原因，气氛看着有点迷蒙。**

**金南俊只是看着田柾国那朦胧的背影就已经全身发热了，他有些迫不及待似的，打开了淋浴间的玻璃门，手一伸就环抱着田柾国的腰间，身体紧紧地贴了上去。**

**田柾国似乎是愣了一下，他没有想到金南俊会偷袭，只是一瞬间又恢复了原来的模样。**

**“宝宝……”**

**金南俊情难自禁地用着身体蹭着田柾国，身下的那根巨物早已经隆起，因为体位的关系早就在田柾国的臀间磨来磨去。**

**男人的火苗是很容易被点燃的，金南俊的高涨情欲已经带动了田柾国。关掉了水之后，金南俊挤出一些沐浴乳，擦拭在田柾国的下身处，趁机就抚上了中间的那根隆起，田柾国隐忍地用手撑着墙面，感受着金南俊给他的触感。**

**“啊……嗯……”**

**趁着间隙金南俊用另外一只手又挤了点沐浴乳，在田柾国的臀部周围来回抚摸着。**

**“宝宝想不想我，嗯？”**

**用两只手指慢慢地捅进田柾国的小秘洞内壁，看着田柾国羞红的小脸，金南俊忍不住地舔吻着半边的脸颊，非常有色气般地。**

**“呃嗯……想……好想俊。”**

**田柾国的手一只抚上金南俊的手跟着抚弄自己的那根巨物，另外一只手则是揽上了金南俊的脖子，与之缠吻。**

**得到了满意的回复之后，金南俊突然用力地戳着田柾国的小秘洞，惹得田柾国频频发出单音字，但发音全被淹没在口中。**

**“嗯……嗯嗯！唔……”**

**两只小舌在空气之中互相打了几个圈子，脱离的时候牵扯着银丝，全被金南俊舔入了口中。**

**不一会儿，田柾国的身体擦拭完了，小秘洞也扩张完了，就轮到了帮金南俊擦拭身体。两个人转而面对着面站着，继续着缠吻的同时，也一起用手抚弄着金南俊前端的那根巨物，不过相比之下，金南俊的尺寸更大一些。**

**“唔……俊的棒棒、好像又大了点。”**

**金南俊望着田柾国的表情，全是那种难以掩饰的兴奋，还是因为他的那根尺寸又变大了。**

**“嗯……那是因为、宝宝的手技，太好了……啊……”**

**金南俊又重新将手指埋入了田柾国的小秘洞里面，不停地搅和着那些因情欲产生的肠汁，发出的声响堪比他们接吻的声音。**

**等到了差不多擦拭完，开了水将两个人都冲洗干净之后，金南俊看着田柾国被水淋湿的模样，特别性感，诱惑人心。田柾国也觉得，金南俊湿发的模样，特别撩人。**

**小秘洞早已饥渴难耐，里面的肠汁越来越多，金南俊拿出了手指之后还用舌头舔了一下，田柾国看着有些羞涩，同时又很兴奋。穴口不停地张合着，正在告诉着金南俊，它已恭候多时了。**

**“宝宝的味道还是那么好，而且好像很浓郁哦。”**

**田柾国踮起了脚尖，一条腿缠上了金南俊的腰部，“嗯……俊、快点进来。”**

**扭着腰部、转过了身子往后下方一看，田柾国胡乱地伸着手去抓住金南俊的那根巨物，想要放入自己的小秘洞之中。而金南俊也不慢不急地，就这样双手托着田柾国的臀瓣，用极为柔和的目光盯着自己的爱人，正在主动邀请他进入。**

**巨物的头部已经对准了自己的小秘洞，田柾国学着金南俊那样，在入口处摩擦了几番，然后才慢慢地进入。金南俊就着体位，双手用力往下一按，巨物已经埋入了一大半，惹得田柾国高呼。**

**“啊……啊！！”**

**田柾国已经放开了手，脸色潮红地用双手搭在了金南俊的双肩上面，轻轻地。**

**“俊的棒棒……啊……好大……啊……好喜欢……嗯唔。”**

**脸上全是隐忍的愉悦之情，看见这样难掩兴奋的田柾国，金南俊也开始律动起来，想要看到更多、更让人亢奋的小表情。**

**“……哈啊……宝宝、宝宝的小嘴好温暖、好舒服，吸得好紧……宝宝好棒。”**

**“嗯哈、哈……再往、里面……一点……啊！啊！！”**

**田柾国又转过身看着后下方，他抚上了金南俊其中的一只手，一起掰着自己的一边臀瓣，律动越来越大，心也跟着节奏颤动了起来。**

**金南俊趁着田柾国专心看着他们的交合之处，卖力地一边上下动作着，一边不停地在田柾国的颈部啃咬，留下一个个暗红的草莓印，看着也是特别诱人。**

**“宝宝快说爱我。”**

**“嗯、嗯……啊，爱、爱你……嗯！”**

**“不够，宝宝看向我，再说一遍。”**

**此时的田柾国已经是进入了兴奋状态，当机之后大脑已经一片空白，金南俊说什么他也都照做。**

**双眼已经流出一些生理盐水，金南俊知道那是被他操爽了的反应，轻柔地给抹掉。**

**“爱，好爱你，啊！！我的小俊……我爱你，哈啊。”**

**突然被田柾国叫出了爱称，金南俊立即就泄出了那些白色牛奶，填满了田柾国的小秘洞。**

**“真想让你怀孕。”**

**两个人都泄欲之后，全身又黏糊糊了，可是还是紧紧地贴在一起，交合之处也没有分离，粗喘着气享受余韵。**

**田柾国听到了金南俊说要让他怀孕，虽然这是不可能的事情，但是听到了还是有点开心，象征性地蹭了一下金南俊的胸膛，以表示回应。**

**累了就要休息，金南俊就这样抱着田柾国，去给浴缸放热水。其实刚才那次是打算就在浴缸里面，只是情欲过早了，没来得及到浴缸里面，就已经忍不住就这样站着，在淋浴间要了田柾国一次。**

**一边放着热水，两个人踏进了浴缸里面，金南俊先坐了下来，然后田柾国就跨坐在金南俊的大腿上面。交合处早在从淋浴间出来的时候，已经分离了，不然的话，就会不停地要着，这样反而会更累。**

**可两个人其实都不想就这样只做一次，所以又开始缠吻了起来。**

**“唔嗯……俊……唔……”**

**都说在接吻的时候，喊着对方的名字，会更容易点起火苗。金南俊听到了田柾国叫着他的名字，吻的力度便加大。**

**“怎么了，宝宝？”**

**田柾国一直推着金南俊的肩膀，想要停止接吻，金南俊以为是自己太粗鲁了，弄得田柾国没法换气。**

**“想要喝俊的牛奶。”**

**说着，田柾国的手就抚上了金南俊的巨物，轻柔地在抚弄着。**

**大概今晚是要栽在自己爱人的手上了，巨物已经又有反应了。**

**“宝宝怎么这么会撩人？”**

**金南俊站了起身，田柾国也变成了跪姿，双手抓住了金南俊的巨物，自己伸出了小舌往马眼舔舐了几下，便直接放入口中。**

**“唔、唔嗯、嗯……”**

**“嘶……啊……”**

**金南俊按着田柾国的小后脑，前后移动着，模仿着交合的动作一样，让金南俊有些欲罢不能。**


	4. 南国：共浴（下）、泰柾：隔间温存

 

**Midnight Rose #004**

**眯着双眼的样子看上去很慵懒，但却很撩动人心。每一下到了喉咙处，金南俊都会有一个错觉，好像真的会穿过喉咙一样，直入到更深的里面。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**看得出来，田柾国的嘴巴已经张得毫无力气。不，应该是说，尺寸已经大到不是他所能控制的范围，嘴唇开始有些麻麻的，那是酸疼的触觉。金南俊感觉到田柾国的嘴唇在微发抖，他便知道田柾国有点累了。**

**有些心疼自己的小爱人，欲将其拔出，可田柾国感觉到了金南俊要离开他的口腔，不禁立刻收紧力道，猛地吸住了它，这反而激发了金南俊的兴奋点。又按着田柾国的小后脑狠狠地动了几下，闪过白光便将涌出的白色牛奶全数漏在田柾国的嘴里。**

**拿出巨物的时候，田柾国还没来得及合口，有小部分流出嘴边，张着小嘴不停地喘着气，脸色通红，看上去非常诱人。慢慢地咽了下去，田柾国自个用手指去清理掉，留在嘴边的那一点白色牛奶。**

**“唔嗯……俊的牛奶好浓……好好喝……”**

**手指上沾到的残液，用小舌舔了几下，还放进嘴里吸吮一番。**

**现在两个小嘴都喂饱了，田柾国满足地趴在金南俊身上，金南俊打算帮田柾国清洗身体的，可是田柾国阻止了。**

**“宝宝，明天还要上班，洗好之后就要睡觉了，嗯？”**

**“再玩一会，俊……”**

**田柾国侧着身子，其实他也有些疲惫了，所以说话的声音很轻柔。他把玩着自己的巨物，小腿蹭了几下金南俊的小腿，表示自己正在跟金南俊撒娇。**

**“宝宝想玩什么？”**

**看着田柾国动作很慢地在玩弄自己的那根巨物，看得金南俊也有点疲惫了。**

**“想玩……”**

**谁知道下一秒，田柾国就昏昏欲睡了。**

**“都要睡着了，明天再陪你玩，宝宝晚安。”**

**最后金南俊将两人身上的污浊清理干净之后，擦干了身子就直接回到床上睡了。**

**田柾国醒来的时候，身子还是赤裸的，他揉了揉双眼，侧身看到金南俊已经穿好了衣服，正在照着镜子整理着。**

**定眼看了一下之后，他毫不避忌地下了床，从后方抱着金南俊。金南俊在镜子中看见田柾国一丝不挂地在自己身后，双眉微微皱起。**

**“宝宝，先把衣服穿好，嗯？”**

**听到金南俊要他穿好衣服，他便放开了双手，又走回去床上躺着，默不出声。**

**“要上班了哦，该起床了。”**

**看见田柾国还像个孩子一样，金南俊有些失笑。**

**“我等一下再起。”**

**田柾国闷在被子里面，头也不抬。**

**“那不如……早上来一次？”**

**田柾国知道金南俊那是让他起床而已，他稍微露出点脑袋，双眼盯着金南俊看。**

**“俊快去上班吧，不用等我，我可以晚一点到。”**

**金南俊忘记了他们上班时间不一样，既然田柾国都这么说了，那他就只好去上班了。**

**田柾国看见金南俊出门了，有些烦躁地蹭了几下被子，才起床去上班。在烦躁什么，其实他也不知道。**

**一回到公司，部长就给了他一份企划案，部长要求田柾国去与这位合作代表商谈，一个月之内必须要签下合同。拿了企划案之后，金泰亨无声无息地在田柾国的身后。**

**“这样的话，你不是有借口外出了吗？”**

**田柾国还是被金泰亨突如其来的说话声吓到了，他有些不满地推开已经粘到他身上的金泰亨。**

**“你说话能不能别靠这么近？”**

**在金泰亨看来，这只不过是田柾国撒娇的一个方式而已。**

**“知道了”金泰亨欠欠地笑着，“对了……早安，小国。”**

**金泰亨嘴里温热的气息传到了田柾国的耳边，让田柾国愣了一下。**

**“咳咳……”**

**“柾国，你不舒服吗？”**

**“柾国，你昨天晚上这么早就走了，连泰亨都要送你回去，真是不尽兴啊！”**

**“柾国……”**

**金泰亨不知道自己露出来的微笑很温柔，他正在看着田柾国有些惊慌失措的样子，“昨天晚上是我想要逃走，才去送柾国前辈回家休息，下次再补偿，请大家去练歌房再喝一次。”**

**田柾国暗暗地用手肘了一下金泰亨的腰部，金泰亨装腔作势地捂着肚子，小声地在田柾国耳边说疼。**

**“嗯……嗯……”**

**中午吃饭之前，金泰亨拉着田柾国到不常用的洗手间隔间里面，田柾国还没有说话，金泰亨就已经吻住了他的唇瓣，一会又舔舐着田柾国的耳垂。**

**“我们磨棒棒好不好？”**

**虽然是询问的口气，但金泰亨已经动手去解开田柾国的裤带，拉下了裤链，也把自己的给解开了。金泰亨也不打算给田柾国说话，一个劲地咬吻着田柾国的唇瓣，身体贴了过去，两根巨物已经紧贴在一起。金泰亨睁着眼睛看着田柾国闭着眼睛，隐忍又有些紧张的模样，嘴角不禁扯出一个痞痞的弧度。**

**“嗯哼……嗯……”**

**不得不说田柾国已经被金泰亨带动了情欲，有些妖媚地扭动着腰肢，方便两根巨物摩擦的过程产生出带来的快感。**

**金泰亨按着田柾国的腰肢，自己的胯部更往前顶弄了一下，紧紧相贴的两根巨物，有了更好的摩擦触感。慢慢地，巨物的温度已经在上升，两个人都感觉好像被烫了一样炙热，胯间的巨物热得好像全身只能感受得到那里的触感。**

**“哈啊……哈啊……”田柾国脸颊通红，双手有些无力地搭在金泰亨的肩膀上面，“热……好热……”**

**金泰亨坏坏地笑着看着紧贴的两根巨物，同时也盯着田柾国脸部的表情变化。**

**田柾国喘着大气伸手去抓住两根巨物，“泰……还是亨？”**

**突然的一句话，金泰亨没反应过来，田柾国用空闲的手去抚摸金泰亨的颈部，妩媚地看着金泰亨。**

**这样的问题，金泰亨还真是沉默了一下，“亨，我喜欢你在床上这么叫。”**

**“现在叫不行吗？嗯……”**

**“可以，不过前提是你能。”**

**金泰亨一说完就猛地吻住了田柾国的嘴唇，又舔又咬的，看着就觉得激动。随着两个人的热情相对，顶端的小孔很快便吐出了白色牛奶。**

**“啊……”**

**田柾国已经没有任何力气动了，整个人软软地瘫在了金泰亨怀里。**

**“小国，要吃饭了。”**

**金泰亨哄着田柾国起身，可是田柾国却摇头，还撒娇般的蹭了下他。**

**“唔……我好累……”**

**“小国，小国。”**

**金泰亨也不慢不急，就这样轻声唤着田柾国的名字，直到田柾国完全闭上了双眼，金泰亨才简单地帮自己和田柾国清理一下。然后抱着田柾国去杂物间的椅子上面坐着，让田柾国倒着在他的怀里一起午休。**

**这样的结果是到了快要上班的时候，田柾国被肚子咕咕叫得给饿醒了。**

**田柾国醒来的时候发现自己是在金泰亨的怀里，他看见金泰亨还没有醒，便想从金泰亨的怀里离开。谁知道他一动，金泰亨的手臂便紧锁着他，“小国，醒了？”**

**“……嗯。”**

**犹豫了几秒，还是应了声。**

**“咕咕……咕……”**

**这个时候居然肚子叫了出来，田柾国感觉得到金泰亨的身体在抖动，他知道他在笑。**

**“笑什么。”**

**田柾国皱着眉头，憋着嘴巴。**

**“没什么，去吃点东西吧。”**

**“不怕被说迟到吗？”**

**“不怕。”**

**田柾国半信半疑地被金泰亨拉着出去杂物间，幸好大家都在休息，走廊上没有人看到他们。**

**去吃完了东西回来，果然真的没有人会说他们迟到，只是他也不知道金泰亨去哪里了。**

**可到了下班的时候，金泰亨又出来缠着他了。**

**“小国，什么时候去我家，嗯？”**

**金泰亨一路跟着在田柾国的后面，田柾国只是想要甩掉他。**

**“不要跟着我。”**

**可是田柾国又不是不知道，他已经领教过了金泰亨的厚脸皮。**

**“你说你什么时候去我家，我就不跟着你。”**

**突然，金泰亨一脸正色地站着在他的面前，果然让田柾国一愣一愣地看着他。**

**“你让我想想，我想到了就回复你。”**

**田柾国猛地扯着金泰亨的手臂，让他别挡着去路。**

**“好！说好了，三天后等你的答复。”金泰亨笑得很灿烂地看着田柾国，“掰！小国。”**

**金泰亨说不缠着他就真的不缠着他，终于都耳根清净了点。可是，要他三天之后回复是什么意思？**

**田柾国转眼看了下自己的手机，发现有金南俊的短信。**

**「宝宝，晚饭不回来吃了哦，不用等我！」**

**自从调任之后，金南俊就一直忙个不停，田柾国常常都要自己一个人在家里面，手不禁捏紧了手机。**

**走回了公寓之后，田柾国低着头去按了对面的门铃，并没有考虑过金硕珍到底在不在。**

**门铃响完过了几秒之后，田柾国准备回去自己家的时候，门口却被打开了。**

**“小……小国？”**

**金硕珍似乎也没有预料到田柾国会找他，田柾国看着金硕珍的时候没什么精神，而金硕珍满脑子的是田柾国这么快就来找他。**


	5. 珍果：要回盘子（上）

**Midnight Rose #005**

**大概是金硕珍过于惊讶了，田柾国等了一会都没有请他进屋，便开口，“我……可以进去吗？”**

**这样金硕珍才反应过来，还没有把人请到了屋里面。田柾国还以为这个时间点不会有人在家，所以也很好奇为什么金硕珍会在家里。**

**“小国要喝点什么？”**

**看见自己思念了两天的人，难免有点慌慌张张。**

**“我想喝牛奶。”**

**田柾国是想要喝正常的牛奶，可是金硕珍想起了前两天，田柾国给他口的那些画面。**

**“……家里没有牛奶”金硕珍看着一直坐着在沙发上面低头的田柾国，“不过楼下的便利店有，我下去买！”**

**金硕珍不知道为什么，觉得田柾国真的很需要喝牛奶，所以才想一定要有牛奶给田柾国喝。**

**“不用了，不必麻烦你。”**

**田柾国站起了身子，看着正要准备出门的金硕珍，“其实我是来拿回那个盘子的。”**

**“哦！盘子，你等等。”**

**田柾国看着金硕珍在厨房里忙碌着，就是不肯出来坐在他的旁边，这让田柾国心情有些不好。**

**“盘子、可以等一下再找的”田柾国站着在厨房门口看着金硕珍，“也有个原因是来找你的。”**

**金硕珍真的停止了找盘子，转过身去看着一直是失落模样的田柾国。虽然田柾国不说，但是金硕珍感觉得出来。**

**“嗯……找我有什么事？”**

**这回金硕珍终于都坐了下来，坐在田柾国的身旁。田柾国抓了几下自己的裤子，然后才开口。**

**“平时都在家里面的吗？”**

**金硕珍盯着田柾国的样子，“嗯，经常在家。”**

**“工作呢？”**

**“在家工作啊。”**

**“为什么？”**

**“我是作家。”**

**原来如此，所以无论田柾国什么时候按门铃，金硕珍都在家里，这是田柾国自己得出的结论。**

**“那……我不打扰你了，我拿盘子。”**

**金硕珍看了几眼田柾国，都没有正眼看他，然后就去把盘子拿了过来递到了田柾国的面前，田柾国一伸手过去，金硕珍就把盘子越过到田柾国的身后，田柾国扑过来便将人拥入怀中。**

**“小国是不是有什么心事？”**

**田柾国不知道要怎么回答金硕珍，只是想到金南俊不能回家陪他，心情就有点不好了。田柾国伸手回抱了金硕珍，不语。**

**金硕珍揉了揉田柾国的脑袋，便轻轻地在发丝上面留下一吻，这个举动却让田柾国静静地定眼看着他。金硕珍见田柾国这样，便把盘子交回到田柾国的手上。**

**“呐，你要的盘子。”**

**“哐当”**

**这下轮到金硕珍定眼看着田柾国了，突然的袭吻过来，金硕珍的脑回路有点长了。**

**这只是轻轻的一吻，在田柾国离开他的唇瓣时，金硕珍不让田柾国给逃走，再次袭上去，轻轻咬住了田柾国的唇瓣。**

**“小心地上。”**

**吻得可能有点专注，田柾国的身体动了一下，金硕珍怕他会踩到地上的碎片。盘子就这样在田柾国的手中掉落，碎成一地了。**

**“硕珍，硕珍……”**

**金硕珍清理完地上的碎片之后，便被田柾国拉到沙发上面坐着，然后田柾国便跨坐在他的大腿上面，抱着他一边蹭着他的脖子，一边用着撒娇似的声线喊着他的名字。**

**盘子碎了当然是可惜，可田柾国也没有要提起，那么金硕珍也只能对盘子一事保持沉默。**

**“小国肚子饿了吗？我做饭给你吃吧。”**

**他有些不忍心的看着田柾国，担心田柾国饿着肚子。**

**“嗯。”**

**田柾国忽然抬起了头，露出了可爱又带些娇羞的表情看着他，让他心跳不已。**

**金硕珍埋头在厨房里面认真地做菜，田柾国在门口看着金硕珍高大、肩膀又宽又结实的身影，“硕珍觉得那盘拔丝地瓜，怎么样？”**

**似乎是没有想到田柾国会说话，金硕珍猛地回头看了一眼田柾国，然后认真地回答：“嗯，很好吃。”**

**“那我以后经常做给你吃。”**

**金硕珍想要回头对田柾国一个微笑，可是一回头却不见了人，正要挠头的时候，身后忽然传来了体温。**

**“硕珍不会离开我吧？”**

**是田柾国从后方抱住了他的腰身，金硕珍的手覆盖在田柾国的手上面，笑得很温柔。**

**“不会离开你。”**

**虽然不知道田柾国为什么要说这些话，不过金硕珍能看见自己心心念念的人，说什么都没有意见。**

**田柾国听到了金硕珍的回答，轻轻地蹭了蹭金硕珍的后背。**

**“硕珍，我们做吧。”**

**金硕珍抓紧了田柾国的手，田柾国也感觉到了，想要挣脱却反而弄得更紧。**

**“好”金硕珍毫不犹豫地回答，“不过，得先吃了饭。”**

**田柾国不管那么多，直接隔着衣物亲了一下金硕珍的后背，松手之后便离开了厨房。**

**金硕珍对这个小可爱真的没辙了，心都要栽了。**

**做好饭菜的时候，金硕珍准备想要叫人过来吃饭，可他怎么找也看不到人在哪里。难道是已经回家去了吗？金硕珍心里面有个苦涩的想法。**

**他早就知道田柾国并不是一个人住，他还见过另外一个从那道门里头出来的男人。至于是什么关系，金硕珍就不想再猜了。他觉得，迟早有一天，田柾国会亲口告诉他。所以，知道的越少才是最好的。**

**金硕珍打算只是一个人吃饭的时候，门突然被打开了，他还奇怪是怎么回事，下一秒却看到了田柾国穿着睡衣、头发湿漉漉的样子向他走了过来。**

**“已经做好了啊……”**

**田柾国眨着他的那双大眼看着已经定格看他的金硕珍，他有些心虚地解释，“我刚才……回家洗了个澡。”**

**金硕珍还没有见过田柾国这个模样，所以他被田柾国给迷住了，才会对着田柾国目不转睛。**

**“坐这里吧。”**

**赶紧让自己清醒了一下，他拉出了一张椅子，田柾国顺势坐了下去。可是金硕珍坐到对面的时候，田柾国皱了下眉头，走到了金硕珍的身旁坐下。**

**“怎么了？”**

**金硕珍不知道田柾国是怎么了，为什么要换位置。**

**“我想坐在你旁边。”**

**田柾国露出了有点可怜的模样，金硕珍忍不住去亲了他一口，亲完之后表现得有些愕然，他觉得自己的脑袋发热了，不过田柾国却很开心，看着金硕珍羞红的脸颊，田柾国也回亲了一下。**

**吃完了饭，田柾国很满足地摸了摸自己的肚子，他想不到金硕珍这么会做菜。**

**“硕珍做的菜好好吃，我想学。”**

**金硕珍看着瘫在沙发上面的田柾国，一边收拾着碗筷一边温柔地说。**

**“我教你做，你要经常过来。”**

**“好！”**

**洗了碗之后，田柾国便催促金硕珍先去洗澡，然后田柾国就静静地坐着在沙发上面，看着一些杂志。手机突然又有了短信，是金南俊的。**

**「宝宝！你怎么不回我了？吃饭了吗？我给你买好吃的？」**

**田柾国的小脑袋垫着沙发顶仰着一会儿之后，才回复了短信。**

**「俊的工作要紧，不用担心我了。」**

**之后便直接把手机给关掉了，继续看着杂志。金硕珍洗完澡出来的时候，有一种错觉是田柾国在跟他同居。安静地等着他的模样，就好像是一个小娇妻一样。**

**怎么办，金硕珍一想到了刚才田柾国的那句话，下身好像要开始发热了。**

**田柾国好像看书看得很入迷，完全没有发现金硕珍已经坐到了他的旁边，然后双臂一挥，从后面揽住了田柾国，入怀。**

**“洗好了？”**

**“嗯。”**

**洗好了澡金硕珍才敢拥抱田柾国，并且还在田柾国的身上闻到了淡淡的甜味果香，那想必是香波或者是沐浴乳的味道了。**

**合上了杂志随便地往茶几上一扔，田柾国轻轻地握着缠到他面前的金硕珍的手腕，转过了身子轻轻一吻，完了之后还脸对脸蹭了几下。**

**屋内的暧昧气氛浓郁了起来，田柾国半眯着双眼，看了几眼金硕珍的那两片唇瓣之后，双手轻轻托着下巴两边，自己的嘴唇便缠了上去。**

**金硕珍按着田柾国的小脑袋，这一绵长的吻虽然有几分情调，但却还未激发他们的欲望，吻得很长。**

**虽然金硕珍是很想直接进行下一步，不过他还是会尊重田柾国的意愿。没有表明的话，他还是不会放胆去做他想要做的事情，这需要一个牵引的点，而点就由田柾国来开始。**

**但是田柾国却不是这么想的，他觉得金硕珍还不是很想要他，他有些不自信。**

**“硕珍，唔……”**

**又跟上次一样，田柾国慢慢地打开上衣的纽扣，露出了雪白的肌肤，金硕珍看着噎了口口水。**

**自己的两边食指和中指都含入嘴里给舔湿，然后在自己的胸膛周围画着圈圈，慢慢地捏着自己的两颗红缨，不停地按压着，嘴里是不是发出隐忍的单音。**

**“哼……”**

**看见这样的田柾国，金硕珍无法按捺自己心里的欲望，他的手不自觉地抚上了田柾国的手，顺着一并蹂躏两颗红缨一番之后，金硕珍就拿开了田柾国的双手，低下了头，用嘴唇包裹着其中一边，温柔地舔舐着。**

**“啊，硕珍……嗯……”**

**金硕珍听着田柾国一叫他的名字，由温柔地开始变成了粗暴地。**


	6. 珍果：要回盘子（下）

**Midnight Rose #006**

**舔得一边红红肿肿之后，就开始舔咬另外被忽略已久的一边。**

**这样刺激了感觉不久，田柾国的身下就开始有了反应，双手还是被金硕珍掐着不能动，他有些难耐地扭着腰肢，想要给自己的巨物抚慰。可这样的小举动却是对金硕珍来说是调情剂，不满足地开始咬吻着田柾国的胸膛。**

**“硕珍……下面……”**

**金硕珍听到了田柾国的话之后，才看了眼田柾国下身的那个小帐篷，想到了是自己造成的，莫名有一种兴奋。**

**放下了田柾国的手，让田柾国自己去抚慰自己的巨物，而金硕珍则是继续专心在田柾国的胸膛上面撩拨。**

**田柾国将自己的睡裤拉下，从内裤里面掏出了自己的巨物，只要金硕珍一直不停地刺激着他的那两点，田柾国的那根巨物就会越来越挺拔、肿胀。**

**“啊！嗯……哼嗯……”**

**玩了几下自己的巨物，田柾国开始有些不满足，便开始去弄开金硕珍的睡衣和睡裤，顺势推开了金硕珍，让其瘫坐在沙发上面。**

**“……小国？”**

**金硕珍不懂田柾国想要做什么，但是田柾国在帮他脱衣物，金硕珍也就顺着田柾国的意思，脱去了上衣还有睡裤，只留下了内裤包裹着他的巨物，而田柾国却完全褪去所有的衣物，全身一丝不挂。**

**田柾国紧紧地抱着金硕珍，整个脑袋靠在了一边的肩头，“硕珍的肩膀好宽大，挨着好舒服。”**

**金硕珍顺势将两只手抚上了田柾国的臀瓣，轻轻地揉捏着，“小国累了吗？”**

**田柾国立刻摇了摇头，“只是想靠一下。”**

**突然想到了些什么，田柾国抬起了头。**

**“硕珍，有准备那些吗？”**

**金硕珍知道田柾国问的是什么，发生关系的时候需要用到的那些小帮手，当然是有准备了，不用的话很可能会伤到田柾国的，所以金硕珍不知从哪里拿出来了一支润滑液和一盒保险套。**

**在看到保险套的时候，田柾国却有些脸红，他不清楚金硕珍的意思，因为那盒数量也是不少。至于润滑液，估计也应该够的。**

**“早就准备好了。”**

**这么一说，金硕珍不慢不紧地，挤出了一些透明液体在手指上面，然后在田柾国的臀线周围抹上了一层，再在花蕾上面旋转了几下，然后将手指戳了戳放了进去。**

**“嗯……”**

**这些东西带有些催情的作用，刚没多久田柾国就有了感觉,被手指伸入的那里总觉得越来越烫了。**

**“小国，你好美。”**

**金硕珍有些痴痴地看着田柾国带着情欲的小红脸，他也开始情动了。田柾国的前面后面都被金硕珍支配着，所以他也不打算就这样，也挤出了一些液体，把金硕珍的内裤拉下，掏出了金硕珍的巨物之后便摸了上去，不停地帮金硕珍套弄。**

**“啊……小国……”**

**田柾国往下一看金硕珍的那根，他想要跪下去帮金硕珍口，可金硕珍抓住了他，不让他这么做。**

**“小国，别……”田柾国水灵的双眼看着金硕珍，“跟我接吻，嗯？”**

**“嗯唔……嗯唔……”**

**金硕珍不是不喜欢别人帮他口，他只是不想田柾国这么做而已，田柾国应该要被他呵护才对，这只是他的想法，当然田柾国不会知道也看不出来。**

**不一会，田柾国的小花穴内壁流出了越来越多的肠汁，金硕珍也发现田柾国的巨物好像越来越硬了，应该是快要达到巅峰了。**

**“啊！！”**

**宣泄之后田柾国的身体松软了很多，而金硕珍的巨物也是肿得发紫，他拿出了那两根沾满肠汁的手指，轻柔地蹂躏着田柾国的臀瓣。**

**“嗯……”田柾国对金硕珍的触碰做出了些反应，扭动着自己的腰身，“硕珍，进来、快进来……嗯哼。”**

**他最受不了这样轻盈的动作，挠得心里痒痒的。**

**金硕珍看着田柾国乞求他的模样，很可爱。他柔声地对着田柾国的耳朵说着，“小国要自己来，坐上来，乖。”**

**“唔，硕珍好坏。”**

**田柾国的小花穴一直不停地伸缩着，渴望被进入，听到了金硕珍**

**要他自己来，小花穴就伸缩得更加厉害。**

**金硕珍也不想太为难田柾国，就自己撕开了一片保险套，直接包裹着自己的那根巨物。但是因为很想要看田柾国主动的样子，所以才会说出了那样的话。**

**“来，小国，它在等你。”**

**金硕珍轻抚着自己的巨物，让田柾国稍微注意到它。田柾国轻轻地扯了扯自己的嘴角，虽然还有些不太情愿，可是后面的小花穴一直不停地渴求着能有东西进去，这种欲望驱使着田柾国，让他开始释放着自己的欲望，变得有些大胆起来。**

**“唔……”**

**轻轻地抓住金硕珍的巨物，可是好像有点麻烦，就干脆不抓，他抬高了臀瓣，双手搭在金硕珍的肩膀上面，慢慢地往下移，金硕珍怕田柾国对不准位置，就抓住了巨物。在碰到了巨物的顶部时，那小花穴就伸缩得更厉害。**

**“啊……”**

**巨物慢慢地捅入小花穴内壁，被填满一点点填满的感觉，让田柾国有些满足地不自觉叫了一声出来。**

**金硕珍看着田柾国脸色潮红的样子，下身更加地发烫。他继续轻轻地揉弄着田柾国的臀瓣，田柾国也主动地吻上了他的唇瓣，两个人的结合之处异常兴奋，稍微动了一下都会让田柾国忍不住抖动着身体。**

**“唔嗯、嗯……”**

**“小国，你要自己动哦。”**

**虽然被湿软的内壁给包裹着，金硕珍很想动作一下，可是因为体位的关系，他的腰劲不是那么容易驶上。**

**本来这样由下而上就已经让田柾国受不住了，现在还要自己去动，总觉得这是一个很艰难的事情。**

**“啊……麻……”**

**只是轻轻地动了一下，整个内壁好像有股强烈的电流，下身酥酥麻麻的，完全没有了力气。金硕珍心看着有些心疼，变提出了换位置的请求。**

**“我们……小国，位置对调，要吗？”**

**如果现在金硕珍在上面，田柾国早就已经没有任何说话的机会了。虽然调换过来会更舒服一点了，可是这样更刺激，田柾国没想几秒就摇着头，对金硕珍撒娇。**

**“不要，就这样好了。”**

**金硕珍温柔地露出了无奈的笑容，既然这样的话，那就只好金硕珍出力帮助田柾国运动了。**

**“小国，我来帮你。”**

**说着，金硕珍托着田柾国的臀瓣，助力让田柾国上下地动了起来。田柾国也抓紧了金硕珍的双肩，慢慢用力，让下身跟着平时求欢的时候，被巨物进出的来回动作。**

**“嗯……啊，啊……”**

**感觉开始慢慢地上来，已经不用金硕珍帮忙，田柾国也能够自己去动，只要自己渴求，就会越想要更多。金硕珍一直盯着田柾国的面容，对田柾国满是情欲的脸颊陶醉。**

**“啊……硕珍……”**

**金硕珍继续用舌头舔抵着田柾国的两颗红缨，毫不知情的田柾国一下子就被金硕珍给刺激到了，身体颤抖了下，内壁描绘着的巨物形状越来越清晰。**

**“小国……啊，小国……”**

**田柾国动作的速度越来越快了，金硕珍也开始情动起来，用力地抓住按着田柾国的臀瓣，交合之处摩擦的体温也越来越高。田柾国开始有些意识不清楚，因为兴奋点已经被打开了，他胡乱地将五指埋进了金硕珍的发丝里面，还不断地游移着头颅各处。**

**“小国……嗯，叫我……叫我珍，我想听。”**

**金硕珍也是开始意识不清，他想要听到田柾国对他更加亲密的叫法。当然人在陷入情事之中的时候，不管要求什么都会好好地回应你。**

**“珍……唔，珍……好快……太快了……啊。”**

**金硕珍怎么会不知道田柾国那是已经达到最高状态了，开始狂热了起来，那里越来越烫得像着火一样，敏感点也是一步步地引导着到达巅峰。**

**“舒服吗？小国，告诉我。”**

**“舒服、棒棒好大，我好喜欢……啊！”**

**说完之后，眼前闪过一道白光，前端忽然流出白色的浓稠，沾湿了两人的腹部。**

**金硕珍在田柾国之后不到几秒也释放了出来，幸好有戴上了保险套，才没有让田柾国的内壁沾满了他的浓稠。其实金硕珍也想要让自己的那些精华，全数放入田柾国身体里面，可是为了田柾国的身体着想，他才做好了安全措施。**

**“小国累不累？”**

**做完之后田柾国直接是瘫在了金硕珍的身上，听到了金硕珍问他，想都不想就轻轻地摇了摇头，表示自己的回答。**

**“就这样躺会？”**

**金硕珍低头看了看田柾国，问他。**

**“我想”田柾国将双眼向上，对的金硕珍的眼神，“再跟硕珍做。”**

**虽然体力好不是个坏事，可金硕珍没想到田柾国继续求欢。而温柔体贴的金硕珍，当然也不会拒绝田柾国的再次盛情邀请。**

**“小国今晚想做几次？”**

**“先做了再说吧，唔。”**

**田柾国主动地吻上了金硕珍的嘴唇，舔吻着。**


	7. 旻国：釜山的发小

**Midnight Rose #007**

**在田柾国的主动之下，跟金硕珍又来了两次，最后一次是直接到金硕珍的卧室里面，所以完了之后两个人就直接在床上入睡了。**

**金硕珍醒来的时候，田柾国已经不在他的身边了，不过昨天晚上留下的欢爱痕迹，才不会让金硕珍以为那其实是场梦。**

**田柾国回到家里的时候，没发现金南俊的身影，等待他开机的时候，有很多个未接来电，全都是金南俊的，然后还有几条短信。他粗略看了下，金南俊是想要告诉他因为工作，需要在公司过夜。看完之后，田柾国的眼神冰冷了起来。他没有再去理会那些东西，只是想要清洗一下自己，下身黏糊糊的，没有情欲的时候觉得非常不舒服。**

**在田柾国清洗的时候，手机又来了条短信，他洗好了出来看到屏幕亮了一下，觉得是金南俊发过来的短信，也就没有理会。**

**今天来公司的时候，田柾国还以为金泰亨是还没有到，后来才从别的同事口中听说，他是被部长叫去工作了，所以才会不在。**

**田柾国突然觉得没有了金泰亨在烦他，有些不自在。就是感觉，胸口有点闷闷的。才来了两天的新人，居然还习惯在身边了，田柾国也有些感惊讶自己的适应能力。**

**不想再胡思乱想，没过一会儿电话就响了起来。**

**“喂？”**

**田柾国在整理一些资料，所以现在是没空拿手机，只能用脑袋跟肩膀夹住。**

**“啊！！你终于都肯理我啦！”**

**田柾国以为是谁打错了，特意拿下了手机看了眼电话号码，发现并没有备注，然后翻了下白眼便继续夹着手机听。**

**“你谁啊？”**

**对方估计是没有想到会这么问，好像沉默了几秒钟才说话。**

**“国国……你居然忘记我了？”**

**听到这么个喊法的名字，除了朴智旻还会有谁，田柾国这才知道。**

**“我没你电话，所以不知道。”**

**“现在还不知道吗……是我啦，你的智旻哥。”**

**“刚才猜到了。”**

**田柾国记得来首尔之后，就没有再跟朴智旻联系了，那会两个人都还没有手机，而且朴智旻刚好是上学紧张的时期，所以也就断了联系。**

**估计，这电话号码朴智旻是问他母亲拿到的。**

**“对了，国国。我要来首尔咯，而且已经快到了。”朴智旻在那边开心地说着，“有要来接哥哥吗？”**

**“没有。”**

**田柾国确实是没有打算接朴智旻。**

**“国国你肯定还没有看到短信了吧？”**

**“短信？”**

**听到了朴智旻在抱怨，田柾国这才看了眼短信，时间是今早发来的，原来这短信是朴智旻发的。可是只是这么一句话，也不知道该说什么才好。**

**「国国，哥要来首尔咯。」**

**末尾还要加个小爱心，总觉得太腻味了，忍不住想要发抖。**

**“不管啦，伯母已经给了住址给我，我到那里去等你回来哦。”**

**“不行！！”**

**“为什么？”**

**他怎么能说他现在在跟人同居，朴智旻这个大嘴巴不能让他知道，不然的话母亲会追问的。**

**“就……就那个地方还有别的人住，不太方便……你，还是先到附近的酒店吧。”**

**“这样啊……好吧，大概首尔人会介意一个乡里来的。”**

**田柾国也不知道该说些什么好了，“总之，你在酒店等我吧，哪间酒店发个短信就好。”**

**“嗯，那就这样咯！国国，哥等着你哦。”**

**田柾国大叹了口气，朴智旻这个人一点都不能让人放松警惕，怎么连母亲都帮着他作案了呢？一声不吭地就来了首尔，起码也要人同意才来啊。**

**就这样田柾国一直在想着朴智旻的事情，已经没有时间再去理金泰亨的事情了。**

**一下班田柾国就去找朴智旻，房间打开的那一刻，田柾国都还没有看清楚人，就已经被人抱着在怀里了。**

**“国国，哥想你了。”**

**田柾国愣了一下才反应过来，朴智旻还真是一点都没有变，以前是怎么样的，现在就是怎么样的。**

**“你要来首尔呆多久？”**

**朴智旻慢慢地松开了手，田柾国整个人的语气非常地不友善，他并没有打算正面回答这个问题。**

**“现在是周末了，国国在周末就陪一下哥吧。”**

**田柾国也知道朴智旻不会这么容易就告诉他，反正时间还有，那也就先不急着问了。**

**“周末可以陪你，不过……我不能一整天都陪着你。”**

**“知道了，知道了。哥不会随意打扰到国国的私人时间的。”**

**“最好是这样。”**

**田柾国瞥了一眼，不太相信朴智旻说的话。**

**“嘿嘿……”朴智旻挠了挠头，“国国啊，现在陪哥去吃饭吧，嗯？哥去请你吃好吃的。”**

**“你是发财了吗？”**

**“哥努力赚的钱哦！”**

**田柾国与金南俊确认了之后，确定金南俊今晚继续加班，就答应跟朴智旻一起去吃饭了。**

**「宝宝，我会早一点回去的。」**

**金南俊发来消息的时候，田柾国已经在和朴智旻边吃饭边聊天了，根本没有闲暇时间去看。**

**“国国休息几天啊？”**

**“周末两天。”**

**“那就是今晚是第一晚咯。”**

**“嗯。”**

**朴智旻看着田柾国的食相，整个人都在笑的状态之中。**

**“干什么？笑成那样子。”**

**“因为国国可爱。”**

**田柾国瘪了瘪嘴巴，“是说我脸圆了？”**

**“国国的脸本来就是圆的啊。”**

**朴智旻说了之后，田柾国更不开心了，决定不要理他。**

**“国国怎么了？不开心了吗？国国不开心的样子都好可爱啊。”**

**“我又不是小孩子了。”**

**“不是小孩也很可爱，反正就是可爱。”**

**“唔！”**

**田柾国真的不太开心地鼓起了脸颊，朴智旻笑得更加地开心。**

**“国国吃完想去哪里啊？”**

**朴智旻已经吃完了，双手托着下巴看着田柾国在吃。**

**“这个问题”田柾国咽下了一块肉，“应该是我问你吧？”**

**“那就由我来决定好了”朴智旻有些神秘地笑着，“去看电影怎么样？”**

**“……”没有想到朴智旻会这么跟他说，“好、好啊，可以是可以。”**

**之前都没有试过跟金南俊去看电影，一个人去看也不知道看些什么，既然朴智旻提出了要求，那就答应好了，田柾国是这么想的。**

**“我有电影票。”**

**“诶？”**

**“是代金券，工作的地方给的，看金额应该能买两张票。”**

**“哦……”**

**朴智旻牵着田柾国的手来到了影院门口，入场的时候那位女检票员看着他们牵着手，便不小心地多嘴一下：“小情侣啊？”**

**“兄……”**

**“是啊！”**

**田柾国本来想要否认，可是朴智旻快他一步说出口，掩盖了他的话。**

**“小情侣就应该选个情侣座嘛。”**

**“谢谢。”**

**朴智旻只是对着那位女检票员笑了笑，拉过田柾国赶快入场。**

**“智旻哥，你刚才干什么承认啊？”**

**朴智旻刮了刮田柾国的小鼻头，轻声地对田柾国耳边说。**

**“我们看上去不像吗？”**

**田柾国嘟着嘴巴不说话，朴智旻看着就忍不住了捏了捏田柾国的脸蛋。**

**“干嘛？”**

**田柾国弄了弄朴智旻的手，不让朴智旻乱捏他的脸蛋。朴智旻也只是笑着看着田柾国，然后自作主张地与田柾国十指相扣，田柾国只是专心看着电影，没有去理会朴智旻。而且现在在播放影片，周围漆黑一遍，任谁也看不到什么。**

**尽管电影并不是爱情片，朴智旻都一直在黑暗之中盯着田柾国的侧脸。要不是田柾国转过身来，不经意间看到了他的眼神，或许没有人会发现这个小动作。**

**“干嘛盯着我看？”**

**田柾国发现了肯定不会就这样算了，况且朴智旻那眼神，脑子没有问题的都看得出来了。**

**“国国……”**

**朴智旻慢慢靠近田柾国，田柾国的双眼睁得很大，定格了几秒钟之后，电影刚好到了结尾。在场的所有人都欢呼了起来，在这样的气氛渲染之下，没有人会在意在座有两个男人，嘴碰着嘴，这样的亲密举动。**

**田柾国觉得人很多，朴智旻没亲到几秒就给避开了。面对田柾国慌慌张张的小模样，朴智旻抓紧了田柾国的小手。**

**“国国，这就是哥来首尔的原因。”朴智旻害怕田柾国会就这样逃走，“对不起，哥一直没告诉国国，哥喜欢你。”**

**不同于朴智旻，田柾国现在的心情是害怕被别人看见。**

**“我们……出去再说吧。”**

**直到出了影院的门口，朴智旻立刻拉着田柾国到了附近没有什么人走过的一个墙角。**

**田柾国看着朴智旻靠过来的样子，朴智旻单手撑着墙面，不让田柾国逃离。**

**“国国，我喜欢你。”**

**“嗯，我知道了。”**

**朴智旻愣了一下，对于田柾国平淡的反应不意外，但是回答却没有预想之中，是拒绝的意思。**

**“要考虑吗？做哥的人。”**

**听起来好像是什么耍流氓似的，其实朴智旻是不经意之间飚出了方言，因为对方是田柾国。**

**田柾国的眼神又在闪避了一下，他不知道该怎么开口，自己已经有了男朋友了。如果朴智旻早一点告白的话，或许田柾国会立刻答应吧。**


	8. 旻国：缠人的哥哥（上）

**Midnight Rose #008**

**说拒绝也不是，说接受也不可能。田柾国想着该要如何回答朴智旻的时候，电话响起了铃声。田柾国看了眼备注之后，示意要让朴智旻回避一下，朴智旻咬了下唇，有些不太情愿地转过了身子，走开了一点。**

**“喂？”**

**田柾国尽量把电话的声音调得第一点，以免朴智旻会听见，因为那是金南俊打来的。**

**“宝宝，我回到家里了，你在哪里？”电话里面金南俊的声音好像有点焦急，“宝宝，我过去接你吧，嗯？”**

**田柾国捂着听筒处望了眼朴智旻的背影，小声地对着话筒说：“不用了，我等一下就会回去。”**

**“……嗯。”**

**等挂了电话之后，朴智旻便转过了身来看向田柾国。**

**“国国，我先送你回去吧。”又抓上了田柾国的小手，“交往的事……你迟一点再回复我就好。先不要避开我，好吗？”**

**田柾国对着朴智旻看了几秒，点了点头，他也需要时间来思考该如何回答朴智旻。**

**来到了公寓楼下，田柾国本来就打算先让朴智旻回去酒店，可朴智旻都知道他的住处了，也就只好在大门处跟朴智旻告别。还好这幢公寓不是住户的话，是不能进去的。直到田柾国进入了电梯，朴智旻才回去酒店。**

**电梯一到了楼层，开门便见到了金南俊在电梯口处守着。田柾国想问他是怎么了，可却没等他开口就走过来抱住了他。**

**“宝宝，昨天晚上吓死了我，你都不回我短信，也打不通你的电话。”**

**田柾国推了推金南俊，两个人才拉开了点距离。**

**“我太累了，没有注意到手机关机了。”**

**两人回到了房子里面，田柾国为了让金南俊安心，便主动亲了一口金南俊的唇瓣。**

**金南俊收到了吻之后，便亲昵地抱着田柾国。但也只是抱了一下，田柾国慢慢地拉下了金南俊的手。**

**“俊，有什么明天再说。”**

**“嗯。”**

**金南俊看得出来田柾国很累，也只好让田柾国先去洗澡，自己就回卧室等待田柾国。**

**田柾国把浴室的门锁上，他不想让金南俊好像前几天那样，偷袭。并且，还有一个原因就是，他胯间的巨物已经肿胀得不像话了。如果不是还有理智尚存，大概他现在已经在朴智旻的怀里承欢了。**

**这几天有些纵欲，所以他不想让金南俊知道他的身体反应。**

**褪去了身上的衣物，打开了大花洒，让水洒满、全身湿透，慢慢地用手触碰自己的巨物。**

**“啊……”**

**应该好久都没有这样过了，这样自己帮自己抚慰，很久都没有做过了。**

**每一次一有欲望，全都让金南俊给化解了。包括最近的金硕珍还有金泰亨。**

**这样触碰自己，让他想到了以前，很多回忆都涌现在脑海里面。**

**“嗯、嗯……哈……”**

**轻柔缓慢地抚弄自己的整根巨物，顶端的马眼还时不时用指甲扫刮，刺激着神经细胞。**

**为了让自己快一点解决，努力地想着抚摸在巨物上面的不是自己的手，而是别人的手，甚至还模拟着是被没入在嘴巴里面的那种触感。越想下去，就会陷得越深。**

**“啊……其，啊哈……唔嗯……其……啊……”**

**帮自己解决完之后，他才后知后觉，喊出了一个人的名字。那个人，是他的初恋，闵玧其。**

**就算现在跟金南俊在一起，他还是没有忘掉闵玧其，这个可恶的男人，田柾国对他又爱又恨。**

**“我怎么会……叫出那个人的名字？”**

**田柾国也很惊讶自己刚才在意乱情迷的时候，叫出了闵玧其的名字。眼神不由得暗了下来，大概是身体上还有一种熟悉感，所以才会不自觉地喊出了对方的名字。幸好没有让金南俊听到，将花洒的热水调成了冷水，一下子冲去了所有的高涨，让自己冷却了下来。**

**等田柾国洗好澡出来的时候，金南俊已经睡着了，他附身看了眼金南俊，抚摸着金南俊的侧脸。他现在的男朋友是金南俊，所以他喜欢的人也是金南俊，闵玧其已经是过去式了，该要忘掉了。**

**“晚安，我的小俊。”**

**田柾国亲了一下金南俊的侧脸，在旁边的空位躺了下来，靠在金南俊身旁睡了下来。**

**“宝宝，宝宝？”**

**金南俊早上醒来的时候，看到自己的胸脯靠着一个小脑袋，只闻味道都知道那是田柾国。本来金南俊想要摸摸那颗可爱的小脑袋，可田柾国转了一下脸，金南俊看到他双颊泛红，双眉紧皱，脸色非常地不好。**

**将手放到额头上面探热，却发现非常地热，金南俊感觉田柾国不舒服了，他立刻去翻找探热棒，量了一下体温，果然是发高烧了。**

**金南俊头疼着让谁来照顾田柾国，虽然是周末，但是公司还有事情要处理，等一下还要回去加班。**

**弄早餐是来不及了，把家里的药箱翻找了一遍才找到了有剩的退热贴，弄了一片在田柾国的额头上，亲了一下田柾国红透的脸颊，就出门了。**

**“宝宝要好好照顾自己，晚上我会回来的。”**

**“……嗯……”**

**田柾国的脑袋轻微地摇了一下，好像听得到他说的话一样，让金南俊安心了点。**

**现在家里面只剩下田柾国一个人了，但是他浑身冒汗，眉头皱得很厉害。**

**梦里面他看到了金南俊，还看到了闵玧其。他知道这是一个选择，他想要走进金南俊。可金南俊却对着他转过了身子，一直往前走，就算他怎么追也追不上。**

**“没有用的，他不要你了。”**

**金南俊消失了，身后却传来了一股声音。田柾国转过了身看，看见了闵玧其正在向着他走过来。**

**“你别过来……”**

**田柾国摇着头，他不想见到闵玧其，他要逃跑。**

**“不要……不要……”**

**田柾国发现闵玧其正在追着他，好像怎么甩都甩不掉似的。**

**意识逐渐地恢复，睁开了双眼发现自己的头贴了一片东西，手机也在这个时候响了起来。**

**田柾国叹了口气，刚才的梦太真实了。梦里头告诉他，金南俊离开他会有多害怕，他不想再和闵玧其有什么纠缠了。**

**拿起了手机，按下了接听键，“喂？”**

**“国国，起床了吗？出来陪哥去玩啊。”**

**田柾国现在浑身乏力，连听到朴智旻的声音都觉得很疲倦。**

**“不行，我今天不舒服。”**

**“啊？国国你怎么了？”**

**朴智旻担心田柾国，在他不断缠着田柾国之后，同意了他去田柾国的住处。**

**田柾国看着屋里面没有什么，也懒得去隐藏什么了。**

**不一会儿，门铃响了起来，田柾国摸了摸额头上的那片退热贴，好像已经没有效果了，撕了下来扔进垃圾桶，去把门给开了。**

**“国国，我买了粥，喝一点吧。”**

**田柾国无力地点了点头，朴智旻见田柾国一副虚弱的样子，双颊还泛红，便伸手过去摸了摸额头。**

**“好烫！国国你发高烧了？”**

**“大概吧。”**

**朴智旻让田柾国躺在了沙发上面，他去浴室里面端了一盆冷水，弄湿了毛巾便搭在了田柾国的额头上面。**

**“国国先躺一会吧，粥等一下再吃。”**

**田柾国眨了下眼，他确实不太想张口。**

**朴智旻看田柾国听他的话，也开始看看屋子里的周围，还有没有他能用到的东西。**

**“国国，你另外一位合宿的朋友呢？”**

**朴智旻忘了问这个，却没想到田柾国已经沉睡了。不过看到田柾国乖巧的睡颜，也不再打扰他了。**

**将买来的粥拿到了厨房里面，朴智旻觉得很简陋，好像厨房很少在用。朴智旻大概猜到了田柾国很少在这里吃饭，觉得田柾国不会好好地照顾自己。**

**给这屋子大扫除了两个小时之后，朴智旻看见田柾国要醒来了，便去厨房里面端出来一直保温的粥。**

**“国国，醒来了就吃点粥吧。”**

**朴智旻摸了几下田柾国的脸颊，觉得烧也退得差不多了。田柾国被叫醒了之后，可能是饿了一个上午，加上身体不舒服，整个人显得有些憔悴。他乏力地眨着双眼，看着在厨房里面忙活的朴智旻。**

**搞定了所有的东西，朴智旻在田柾国旁边的空位上坐了下来。**

**“还愣着做什么呢？快点吃啊。”朴智旻觉得田柾国可能是意识还没有完全清醒，“难不成还要哥来喂你吗？”**

**本来就是开玩笑说出口的，谁知道田柾国会点头。**

**“还真要哥喂哦？”**

**语气听着好像很嫌弃，可脸上却是开心得要死的模样。**

**“啊……”**

**田柾国自觉地张开了嘴巴，等待着朴智旻喂他吃粥。**

**“唔嗯……”**

**喂了一口粥给田柾国，看着田柾国鼓起小脸吃东西的样子，就想到了昨天晚上一起去吃饭的时候，田柾国也有过这样的食相。**

**这么可爱，朴智旻还真忍不住想要捏一下田柾国的脸颊。**

**“国国真的很可爱……”**

**“嗯？”**

**田柾国又眨着双眼看着朴智旻，虽然刚才第一次并没有直接对视。**

**“啊……”**

**田柾国正在等待朴智旻喂他吃第二口，可是朴智旻却盯着他看迟迟都没有动作，田柾国等得有些不耐烦，他想要自己来吃算了。**


	9. 旻国：缠人的哥哥（下）、南国：日山游前篇

**Midnight Rose #009**

**伸过去想要拿粥的手，在就快要拿到的那一刻，突然有只手抓住了。**

**“智旻哥？”**

**田柾国不懂朴智旻为什么不喂他吃粥，也不让他吃。朴智旻放开了田柾国的手，然后把粥放在茶几上面。**

**“国国……”**

**完了，朴智旻又露出了昨天晚上那样的眼神，这个时候田柾国不知道该要怎么办。**

**“我想要你。”**

**朴智旻用手揽住了田柾国的脖子，自己的脑袋靠近田柾国的肩膀，一边闻着田柾国的体香，一边说着暧昧的话语。**

**“……”**

**田柾国一时语塞，他不可能答应朴智旻交往的事情，保持暧昧是他最大的限度。**

**“就算国国不答应跟我交往，我也想要你。”**

**朴智旻用两根手指轻轻拂过田柾国的下巴边，毫无预兆地伸出了舌头舔了舔那个位置。田柾国不会想到，此时的朴智旻，跟平时很不一样，有点开始黑化了。**

**“可是……我才刚病好……”**

**田柾国一眨一眨的双眼，眼神里面透露着躲闪。**

**朴智旻一惊，他大概听出了田柾国的意思，这样子就算是默认了他的请求。尽管是这样，脸上还是闪过不会察觉的坏笑。**

**“这样吧”朴智旻站起了身子，手托起了田柾国的下巴让他往上看着自己，“国国帮我舔棒棒，好吗？”**

**这样一说，田柾国看着朴智旻眨了眼睛一下，不自觉地往下看去，果然看见了朴智旻的胯间已经有了很明显的小帐篷。**

**“……嗯。”**

**从来都没见过田柾国在自己的面前如此乖巧，朴智旻对于田柾国的那一字回复，胯间的小帐篷明显又大了一点。**

**没有等待田柾国动手，朴智旻已经拉下了自己的裤带，掏出自己的那根巨物，趁着田柾国还在晃神的时候，朴智旻已经抓着自己的巨物，顶部在田柾国的唇瓣上面摩擦着，现在只等着田柾国张开嘴巴。**

**“来，国国乖，先放进去口里面，嗯？”**

**田柾国回过了神来，试探性地微微张开了嘴巴，浅浅地用唇吸吮了一点之后，忽然伸出了小舌舔舐着马眼，这样毫无防备的举动，令朴智旻不禁身体颤抖了一下。**

**“啊……”**

**见朴智旻有反应，田柾国便伸手抓着那根巨物，开始进攻。用小舌在龟头周围舔舐了几圈，这才整个顶部没入了嘴巴里面。田柾国为了要让整个龟头在嘴里都能够碰到每处，嘴巴不停地在转动着。他还往上看在朴智旻的表情，是不是满意着自己的举动。**

**“原来国国这么会勾引人，舔得好舒服。”**

**朴智旻也往下看着田柾国，正好与田柾国互相对视着。轻轻地抚摸着田柾国的头发，朴智旻开始一前一后的来回动作着，这就是表示，朴智旻已经进入状态了。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**“啊嘶……啊……”**

**田柾国抓起了末端的两颗圆球，时不时地揉捏着，惹得朴智旻差点大声叫了出来。朴智旻玩心大起，刚才田柾国这突然的举动，便想到了要小小地惩罚他。**

**突然用力一挺，整个龟头深入至喉咙处，害得田柾国颤了一下，那好像被噎着的滋味，田柾国的双眼湿润了起来，那些因为刺激而被激发出来的生理眼水。**

**“这是罚国国刚才害我差点就要大声叫喊的。”**

**惩罚了以后，朴智旻还有些舍不得地擦了下田柾国眼角渗出的透明液体。**

**“嗯……”**

**没想到朴智旻会因为这个而突然把龟头插进喉咙，田柾国不敢再触碰那两颗圆球了。**

**不过，朴智旻也已经慢慢地进入了状态，一前一后的速度也越来越快了，直到已经用力地抓着田柾国的发丝，快要达至顶峰，最后将那些白色的浓稠弄得田柾国满嘴都是。**

**“国国要把这些都吞进肚子里面哦，这样国国的身体里就存在了我的东西了。”**

**泄完之后，朴智旻温柔地抱着田柾国，拿面纸巾擦了擦残留到嘴边的那些浓稠，然后等田柾国都吞没之后，继续喂田柾国吃粥。**

**吃完了粥以后，朴智旻在田柾国的脑袋上面轻轻落下了一吻。**

**“国国好好休息一下吧。”**

**朴智旻打算拿碗去洗，可田柾国却抓着朴智旻的衣袖。**

**“智旻哥，交往的事情，我不能答应你，不过……”田柾国抿了抿嘴巴停顿了一下便继续说，“哥可以一直在我身边吗？”**

**从田柾国的嘴里说出的这些话，就足够让朴智旻感到以为，顿了一下便露出了他特有的天使般的微笑，“当然可以，我还怕国国会不要智旻哥了。”**

**“不会，我不会不要哥你的。”**

**“那就好。”**

**朴智旻再抚摸了几下田柾国的头发，看着田柾国又睡去，朴智旻便把碗洗干净以后，悄悄地离开了这里。**

**等到了田柾国再一次醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是金南俊的脸。**

**“宝宝？你醒了？”**

**“嗯……俊？不用工作了？”**

**金南俊看见田柾国想醒又还没有醒的样子，觉得非常地让人迷醉。**

**“宝宝不舒服了，当然要快一点回来看你啊。”**

**“嗯……”**

**田柾国点了点头，突然想起了朴智旻，却看着周围都没有看到朴智旻，他想可能在他睡着的时候已经离开了吧。**

**“对了宝宝”金南俊看着东张西望的田柾国，“家里好像干净了点，你不舒服应该不是你做的吧？”**

**田柾国挠了挠头，打算还是如实告诉了金南俊，“我在家乡认识的哥哥，他来首尔探望我了，他看见我生病了，就顺便帮我做家务。”**

**“哦，是这样啊。”**

**田柾国点了点头，金南俊好像还有话要说，“宝宝，我们明天出去玩吧，嗯？我们开车出去玩，就去一天。”**

**“嗯，好啊。”**

**田柾国有些心不在焉，金南俊看着没有达到预期的反应，心里不免有点落差。不过金南俊觉得，这应该是正确的决定才对，他也觉得自己好久都没有陪田柾国好好地出去玩了。**

**看着金南俊在想些什么，田柾国觉得自己满身是汗，所以高烧退了，就是想要换一身衣服。**

**正在淋浴的田柾国，他低着头想着刚才金南俊的话，明明应该要高兴才是，金南俊已经因为工作疏忽他很久了。可是为什么，却一点都没有因为这样而高兴起来，也不知道金南俊是不是也是那么认为。或者，金南俊已经发现他在外面和别人搞暧昧呢？**

**不过就算是发现又会怎么样？会像闵玧其那样无缘无故地消失，还是会继续留在他的身边？又或者，还会有其他的结果。**

**田柾国收拾好东西出门的时候，看见金南俊正在整理着车子。刚好金南俊探头出来，看见正站在他身后的田柾国。**

**“宝宝有打算去哪里玩吗？”**

**田柾国对这些事情不太关心的，他比较希望别人做决定，自己跟随就好了。**

**“俊你决定就好了。”**

**金南俊很开心听到了这样的答案，他确实是打算带田柾国去一个地方。整个人站了出来，拦着田柾国的肩膀，在他的头上轻轻吻了一下。**

**“宝宝先上车吧。”**

**“嗯。”**

**田柾国扣好了安全带，等待着金南俊上车，可是就在他看着金南俊从车前窗转过身，要打开车门的那一刹那，不远处的一个角落里面，闪现出一个人影。他有些惊慌地看着那个角落，金南俊上了车好像发现到了田柾国的异样，顺着田柾国的目光，金南俊想要望过去。**

**“俊！”田柾国突然抓住了金南俊的手臂，金南俊还没有望过去就与田柾国对视，“我有点饿，快带我去吃早餐……”**

**田柾国用另外一只手抚摸着自己的小肚子，以表示自己真的饿了。**

**“哦……噢，我忘记了还没有吃早餐呢，这就带你去，不能饿着了我的宝宝。”**

**金南俊亲昵地用手指捏了下田柾国的小脸蛋，专心开车。**

**趁着金南俊专心地开车，田柾国望了望刚才的那个角落里面的人影，他知道那个人看到了他与金南俊亲昵地互动，可是却已经不见了。田柾国有些担忧地咬了咬唇瓣，只不过他担忧的并不是金南俊知道他们的关系。他担忧的，是怕那个人会与他断绝关系。**

**两个人简单地吃完了早餐之后，便正式出发到日山。田柾国知道那是金南俊的故乡，但其余的就一无所知了。**

**一路上田柾国都一直心不在焉，金南俊要开车也不好过度关心田柾国，所以车内的气氛一直都很安静，安静得金南俊觉得有些慌张。**

**“宝…宝，你不喜欢我带你去我的故乡吗？”**

**“没有啊。”**

**田柾国一直看着车窗外的风景，这样冷漠的声音，就像是满不在乎的样子，这样就更让金南俊无法心情平静下来。**

**“真的？”**

**“真的。”**

**这下子就换上了不耐烦的态度了，金南俊也不敢再多问几句话。**

**“离日山还有点距离，我们将车子停到前面的小林旁边，歇一会吧。”**

**“嗯。”**

**金南俊一边说一边望着田柾国，只看到田柾国的小脑袋上下动了动。**


	10. 南国：日山游（上）

**Midnight Rose #010**

**因为在想着刚才的事情，注意力全都放在了窗外的景色，完全都没有发现金南俊异常的举动。**

**“宝宝……”**

**田柾国听到了金南俊小声却有些焦急的嗓音，习惯性地微微转过他的小脑袋，望向驾驶座那边，“嗯？”**

**“唔……”**

**金南俊突然放大的脸，让田柾国愣了一下，在他反应过来之前，金南俊没有失误地咬吻着田柾国的唇瓣。**

**这种充满攻击性的吻，不用想就知道这样代表着什么，金南俊在告诉着田柾国，他有欲望了。**

**田柾国没有理由拒绝金南俊的吻，顺势将一只手揽住了金南俊的脖子。而金南俊就趁着田柾国集中在他充满欲望的吻时，将田柾国的座椅慢慢地调低了。**

**金南俊现在只是俯身过去田柾国的座位，所以调低了座位，他就可以顺势地挤到了副驾驶座上面，与田柾国坐在同一张座椅。**

**田柾国感觉得到自己越来越向后靠，快要仰着脑袋。于是他便撑着自己的身子，不让自己躺下去。但金南俊哪会让他如意，感受到田柾国迟迟都没有躺下去，便使一下力，就这样田柾国顺利躺了下去。**

**“嗯！俊……”**

**田柾国有点不明白，为什么金南俊突然强劲了起来。而就算田柾国的反应有点急躁，金南俊也无动于衷，好像还有点变本加厉的样子。金南俊两手举起了田柾国的双臂，让其越过田柾国的小脑袋，然后用一只手把双臂交叉按在了座位的顶部。**

**金南俊的眼神深邃了起来，看了几眼田柾国，就俯下了身，用自己的鼻头摩擦着田柾国的。**

**“宝宝，据说在车子里面做，会很刺激哦。”磨了几下鼻子，金南俊往田柾国的左脸移去，讨好般地磨了几下脸蛋，“而且……我们都还没有试过在车里做呢。好想跟宝宝一起试一试，嗯？”**

**金南俊说话间的那些热气，洒遍了田柾国的左侧脸，弄得田柾国的心有些痒。田柾国思考了一小会之后，便看着金南俊的双眼，露出田柾国独特的媚笑，腰间暗示性地扭动了下，双腿也好像无意间地敞开了点，等金南俊挤进胯部的中间位置。**

**“俊想要试一下的话，我们就试好了。”**

**得到了爱人的同意，金南俊自然就不再拘束，一只手往下摆，提起了田柾国的一条腿一点，自己就屈着膝盖，用膝盖蹭着田柾国的胯间。**

**“唔……俊……”**

**当然田柾国是受不了这样的刺激，他有些难耐的摆动着自己的腰部。**

**金南俊看见田柾国这样的无声邀请，埋首在田柾国的脖子处，一边专心舔吻着那里的肌肤，一边开始解开田柾国的衣物。**

**田柾国被金南俊舔吻脖子的时候丝毫没有察觉到金南俊的手对他衣物的动作着，可肌肤有些被车子里的冷气吹到之后，才睁开了双眼望了望。**

**“俊……会被人看到的，不要脱衣服。”**

**金南俊还没有把按着田柾国双臂的手拿开，他只是用一只手来解开衣物，所以现在田柾国正在不停地乱动着。**

**“……宝宝，你再动下去……我就……想直接上你了。”**

**“唔……我不想脱掉衣服，俊。”**

**田柾国那一句散发着撒娇的语气，听得金南俊耳朵都好像漏糖了。是个男人都哪还能受得了爱人的撒娇，包括金南俊在内。**

**可是金南俊却在行动上面毫不退让，并且还打算要说服田柾国。**

**“不怕的，有我挡着你呢。”**

**“唔……那万一我们调换了位置了呢？”**

**“那也不怕，车前窗的玻璃也做了反光，只要有光线折射，外面的人都不会看到里面的。”**

**田柾国有点半信半疑地看了看车前窗，颜色是跟其他车窗颜色一样，不过田柾国还是没办法相信金南俊说的话。**

**“该不会……宝宝想要下车去看吧？”金南俊看了看在他身下的田柾国的衣服都快被他脱光了，“我可不想你就这样让人看见，你的一切都只能让我看。”**

**田柾国因为金南俊说的最后一句话，而定了定眼看了金南俊一会儿。**

**“……没有。”**

**衣服的纽扣已经被金南俊完全解开了，金南俊将那件衬衣分别往外翻，面前的那两颗红豆在他眼里晃来晃去的，金南俊没有多想就俯下了身，舔咬着其中一颗。**

**“嗯呃……嗯……啊……”**

**田柾国一被金南俊这样对待，就不自觉地身体有了反应，内心也渴望想再得到更多。金南俊不知道是不是有意地舔咬了一会，就不再继续，然后只是在那颗红豆的周围打着圈。田柾国想要金南俊继续舔咬那颗红豆，自己的胸脯自觉地就挺了起来，想要将它送进金南俊的嘴里一样。**

**“唔……俊，舔……”**

**那一声细细地请求，在金南俊的耳里听的是几分撒娇的意思，要知道一直都宠妻的他，最最受不了的就是田柾国对他撒娇。**

**“啊，宝宝一这样我就会忍不住了。”**

**金南俊有些粗狂地用他的腹部磨蹭着田柾国的胯间，这样也是刺激到了田柾国胯间的那巨物。**

**“唔嗯……唔！”**

**被蹭得肾上腺素都来了，田柾国难耐地扭动一边又挣扎着，想让金南俊放开他的双手。**

**“宝宝怎么了？嗯？”**

**金南俊着迷地看着田柾国那美妙的身姿，空闲的手有意无意地抚摸着田柾国胯间的巨物，没过一会便将田柾国的裤子拉下，暴露出了那隐忍许久的雄性气息。**

**金南俊随手从车前的抽屉里面找到了润滑剂，涂了一点在手上，便往田柾国的那根巨物抹了上去。**

**“俊……放开我……俊，唔……”**

**田柾国细细地带着些哭泣的声音，向金南俊乞求他放开双手。**

**金南俊当然知道田柾国的意思，不过抓了那么久，也是够累了，该放松一下。**

**“好好，宝宝乖，我放了。”**

**于是，金南俊就放开了田柾国的双手。其实田柾国是有能力反抗的，但是金南俊抓着他的敏感点，早已让他浑身乏力，只想让身上的人来抚慰自己。**

**双手被自由活动之后，田柾国第一时间是揽住了金南俊的脖子，然后讨好般地亲吻着金南俊的唇瓣。他很喜欢金南俊的唇瓣，看着厚厚实实的，亲上去是软绵绵的。**

**可金南俊哪里只让他亲吻，趁着空隙，金南俊早已伸出了舌头，探进了田柾国的口中，扫荡着他所有的甜美。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**双唇离开的时候，两人的舌尖都牵扯着同一根银丝，田柾国的脸颊也开始微微泛红。**

**“啊哈……啊，嗯……俊……”**

**田柾国双眼因为舒服而泛着泪光，他用这双迷蒙眼眸看着金南俊，金南俊想没有反应也很难。**

**并且，田柾国觉得他的后庭也开始有点空虚，想要用什么去填补这空虚感，例如用金南俊的那一根。一想到了这里，田柾国有些兴奋地缩了缩后庭，但是还是不能满足自己的渴望。**

**“啊……俊，你快点……想要你……唔……快点进来。”**

**金南俊现在只是在爱抚着田柾国的那根巨物，只是这样就可以让田柾国变得如此可口，金南俊的心里有很大的满足感。**

**“宝宝要再等会儿，还没有扩张呢，不然会伤到的。”**

**金南俊干脆一把扯掉了田柾国的裤子，连同底裤一起，扔到了后座上面，自己把上衣给脱掉了，裤子的裤链也拉开了来，将自己的巨物显露无疑。他又涂抹了一点润滑液在手指上面，另外一只手掰了一下田柾国的大腿，让后庭露出，金南俊就把自己的手指伸了进去，开始扩张着。**

**“宝宝的这里等很久了吧？”金南俊时不时伸出手指在庭口的周围不停地转着圈，田柾国没有回应但是表情已经出卖了他的想法，“宝宝等一下。”**

**不过车内空间有限，金南俊决定和田柾国对换位置，然后继续做着扩张。金南俊一边帮着田柾国做扩张，田柾国索性将手伸到了后面，抓着金南俊的巨物开始套弄起来。**

**扩张了一会之后，感觉差不多了，金南俊就拍拍田柾国的屁股。**

**“宝宝来动吧，我会抓紧宝宝的腰。”**

**田柾国确实是等不及了，想要金南俊快点进入他的身体里面，所以金南俊说什么，他现在都会照做。**

**“唔……”**

**田柾国用手抬了抬自己的臀瓣往后看，金南俊抓住了自己已经发硬的巨根，田柾国对准了口就开始往下坐，等到进入一半的时候，田柾国大大地呼了口气。他知道这样子做会更兴奋，戳得更深。**

**“啊…啊！！”田柾国用手掌撑在了金南俊的腹部上面，“棒棒好大……呃唔……啊～。”**

**每探进一点点，田柾国就觉得全身都被电触一样，酥酥麻麻，弄得自己都没有多少力气了。**

**金南俊温柔地看着田柾国，双手蹂躏着田柾国的臀瓣，想让他更加地放轻松。**

**“宝宝再放轻松一点，就不会觉得很大了。”**

**田柾国听了金南俊的话，尽量让自己继续放轻松一点，金南俊感觉得到田柾国的后庭伸伸缩缩的，简直是磨人。**


	11. 南国：日山游（中）

**Midnight Rose #011**

**等到了已经完全放松的状态，田柾国一口气地坐了下去，整根埋没在后庭里面。**

**两个人同时都大喘了口气。**

**“……啊，宝宝你很棒。”**

**“哈……俊……哈……”**

**田柾国知道要自己去动才能够满足自己，他一边眯着双眼低头看着金南俊的脸，一边下身不断地上下来回挪动着。**

**可是无论他去怎么动，就是戳不到那兴奋的点，动得久了也觉得累了。**

**“……俊……”**

**金南俊知道田柾国为什么会叫他，平时都是他在动，田柾国只管享受他带来的欢愉，而现在田柾国享受不了的话，就只能一直这样动着。不过，这么轻轻地一上一下，也难怪会戳不到点。**

**“宝宝没有用力坐下去，用力坐试试？”**

**金南俊温柔地笑着看田柾国，对他说。双手抓着田柾国的臀瓣，辅助着田柾国。为了能够达到自己想要的，田柾国听了金南俊的话之后，闭起了双眼用力地坐了下去。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**好像慢慢地戳到了那个点，可以让人兴奋，也能让人愉悦。可好像听到外面传来了一些人声，田柾国有些害怕，不禁收缩了后庭。这样的举动惹得金南俊也开始兴奋了起来。**

**“……啊……宝宝……好紧……”**

**“俊……有人……”**

**田柾国忽然趴下，将脑袋埋首在金南俊的胸膛上，不敢去看车外的人。**

**金南俊发现了车外有两三个人经过车子，经过的时候也没有多作停留，那几个路人远去之后，金南俊安抚了下田柾国的后背，并告诉他人已经走了。**

**“没事了，宝宝。”**

**听了金南俊的话，田柾国才抬起了头看向车外，发现真的没有人之后，便有些不满地拍打着金南俊的胸膛与肩膀。**

**“都说了不要把衣服全脱了……俊是坏蛋！”**

**被田柾国这样的撒娇举动折服了，宠溺地笑着轻轻抓着田柾国的双手，继续这刚才还没有做完的事情。**

**“宝宝……你再夹得那么紧，我的棒棒就快要被你夹断了。”**

**说的时候满脸的委屈，可后庭那里一直有动作，田柾国有些恼羞成怒，继续骂着金南俊是个大坏蛋，就会调侃他。**

**就这样持续动作了一会儿，刚刚来了感觉，就达到了巅峰，释放之后田柾国整个人都瘫在了金南俊身上，任由金南俊去给自己按摩。**

**“宝宝这么棒，我们再来一次，好不好？”**

**金南俊抚摸着田柾国的头发，像是哄孩子一样地哄着田柾国，让他跟自己再做一次。**

**“唔……”**

**田柾国好像听不见似的，埋首一直蹭着金南俊的胸膛，像极了撒娇。**

**最后，田柾国要求今天晚上不做的情况之下，交换了一次机会。**

**这次金南俊想要后入，所以田柾国转了半圈，让自己面向车前窗，他抬起了臀部，让金南俊从后面对准了位置，再一次进入了他的身体。**

**金南俊抓稳了田柾国的腰肢，田柾国半趴式地趴着在前面金南俊不停地进出着田柾国的后庭。**

**“啊、啊……啊、啊……俊……啊、啊……”**

**他好想要夹紧着金南俊的棒棒，可是金南俊动得太快了，根本后庭没有开始收缩，那根棒棒就好像退出了，然后又突然进来了。**

**这样的动作多了之后，田柾国放弃了夹紧的机会，就只是在享受着金南俊带给他的快乐感。**

**“宝宝、宝宝……”金南俊好像坐了起来，他的胸膛靠近了田柾国的后背，在田柾国的耳边喃喃细语着，“爱你……宝宝我爱你，真的好爱你、宝宝……是我的宝宝……啊……”**

**田柾国听到了金南俊在他耳边说的话之后，便扭过了头，伸出了小舌探进金南俊微微张开的嘴巴。金南俊似乎感觉到了田柾国的小舌，下意识地吸吮住了，吸出了一些蜜汁。后来就变成了金南俊用小舌与田柾国的小舌在打着圈圈，还时不时勾起了田柾国的小舌，再次放入自己的口腔里面。**

**两个人缠绵的舌吻过后，田柾国开始觉得后庭那里越来越火热，而金南俊又紧粘着他，忍不住地扭动了一下腰身，这样就像是无声的邀请一样。**

**金南俊收到了田柾国的信息之后，进出的速度就越来越快了，金南俊一边用舌头舔咬着田柾国的耳垂，一边还用手去抚慰着田柾国胯间的巨物，没过了多久，两个人就又释放了一次。**

**“啊……好棒……俊最棒了……啊……”**

**两次过后，田柾国的脸色更红了点，力气也用尽了，整个人基本是瘫着的。**

**“宝宝也很棒哦。”**

**金南俊在两次过后还是很迷恋地看着田柾国，双手还是不停地在田柾国的身上游移着。**

**毕竟是恋人，田柾国知道金南俊对这方面的欲望很强，早就感觉得到金南俊还想要继续的意思。**

**田柾国一边用手指去描绘金南俊的唇形，一边用另一只手抚上了金南俊的巨物，轻轻地、缓慢地。**

**“嗯……宝宝……”**

**金南俊最受不了田柾国突然地主动，有时候被田柾国掌控着主权，会让自己更加地兴奋。**

**抓住了田柾国的手指，将手指含入了口中，田柾国眯起了双眼，手指在金南俊的嘴里对着金南俊的小舌转了几圈之后，便把手指抽了出来，转而放进了自己的嘴里。这样的间接接吻看得金南俊的巨物硬了一下。**

**“……宝宝，这样好撩人……”**

**田柾国听到了金南俊的话之后，露出了有些妩媚的笑容，继续不停地抚弄金南俊的巨物。**

**田柾国张开了嘴巴，自己用手指玩弄自己的小舌，看到了唾液分泌在小舌周围，湿漉漉的看得金南俊已经按压不住了。**

**“……棒棒，想不想……放到这里？”**

**田柾国将已经舔湿的手指拿了出来，用它托了一下金南俊的下巴，俯视着人。**

**金南俊已经被田柾国勾走了魂了，田柾国说什么他都是呆呆地点着头。**

**看见金南俊已经同意了，田柾国一个转身用双手抚弄了一下那根勃起的巨物，俯下了身、张开了嘴巴伸出小舌，舔了几下马眼。**

**“啊……”**

**被田柾国舔了几下，金南俊一时没反应过来，身体不禁颤抖了一下。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**田柾国不停地吞吐着那根巨物，金南俊的尺寸确实是太大了，每次塞进口里都觉得空间不够，这样来回了一会儿，田柾国也觉得唇瓣都有点酸楚了。**

**金南俊感觉得到田柾国的嘴唇在颤抖，也知道田柾国应该是累了。他双手扶着田柾国的腰部，轻轻地拉起了田柾国。**

**“俊？”**

**都还没有结束，田柾国有些不解地看着金南俊。金南俊没有说话，他自己用手开始套弄着自己的巨物，然后按着田柾国的后脑勺，吻上了田柾国那有些红肿的唇瓣。**

**“唔……唔……”**

**两人的小舌又缠到了一起，不停地交换蜜汁，两个人的唇瓣都已经沾满了对方的汁液，巨物好像要涌出白色的浓液，手一抓紧，全部泻出。**

**“哈……小国……”**

**田柾国睁大了双眼看着金南俊，自从在一起之后，金南俊便没有喊过他的名字，这样……算是无意识地喊出来了吗？**

**余韵过后，金南俊有些无力又温柔地笑着看着田柾国，抚摸了他的小脸。**

**“我知道……宝宝更喜欢我这么叫你。”忽然抚摸脸颊的手停顿了，“可是，我怕你会想起他。”**

**听到了金南俊这么说，田柾国的心好像被人抓了一下，有些揪心。**

**“我……”**

**田柾国不知道该要怎么辩驳，可能他根本不需要辩驳，他确实是很喜欢别人这么叫他。**

**“我想，我是特别的。”**

**金南俊不是自以为自己是特别的，而是想在田柾国的心里面，是特别的。田柾国趴着在金南俊的怀里面，不语。**

**金南俊抚摸着田柾国的头发，好像他们好久都没有说过一些真挚的话题，想着到底要不要趁着现在说一下呢？**

**“宝宝知道我为什么会欲火旺盛吗？”**

**田柾国是有想过这个问题，刚在一起的时候，金南俊每个晚上都会来一两次，久了之后田柾国就习惯了，他摇了摇头。**

**见田柾国的意思，金南俊又开始说下去，“因为我害怕失去宝宝，只有宝宝在我的身边，我才会有实感。”**

**听到了这里，田柾国撒娇性地蹭了下金南俊。**

**为什么金南俊会说出这样的话？其实原因已经很明确了，金南俊与闵玧其是认识的，金南俊也知道以前田柾国与闵玧其在一起的一些事情，甚至还知道闵玧其是田柾国的初恋，而且当时的田柾国是很爱闵玧其的。**

**所以，金南俊会感到不安不是一天两天才有的事情。**

**闵玧其，那个时候走得彻底，是他金南俊用了无数个夜晚，才换的田柾国的回头，才投入了他的怀抱。**

**“我好爱你，真的……好爱你”金南俊忽然抱紧了田柾国，“不管宝宝对我做出了许多过分的事情，我都会继续好好地爱你。”**

**田柾国隐约感觉到了什么，只是他并不想去戳穿这些事实。那样也好，他也很害怕失去。金南俊的承诺，他会一直记在心里面。**


	12. 南国：日山游（下）、旻国：吃饭邀请pt.1

**Midnight Rose #012**

**整理好了之后，金南俊继续开着车子去日山。**

**其实车程并不远，距离首尔也不过是半个小时，本来田柾国只是以为金南俊带他来这里观光一下，后来金南俊说要回他父母那边的时候，田柾国心里咯咚了一下。**

**从来都不会在金南俊的嘴里说一些关于他自己父母的事情，而且还记得金南俊提过，他的父母是乡下人的思想会比较传统，大概是不会接受自己的儿子与男人在一起的。田柾国他自己还好，在家里面是幺男，父母又从小就惯着他，还还一点说话。**

**到了金南俊家的门口，田柾国都还没有实感，田柾国抓着金南俊的手，一边摇着头，一边叫着金南俊。**

**“……俊……”**

**金南俊知道田柾国可能是在害怕，不过金南俊想要让田柾国安心，反手抓着田柾国，给他一个安慰的笑容。**

**“不用怕，宝宝就由我来守护。”**

**金南俊一手拿着首尔带来的手信，一手牵着田柾国的手，去按了自己家的门铃。**

**尽管田柾国想要挣扎开来，金南俊都一直紧握着田柾国的手。**

**“俊……放开……”**

**金南俊的表情有些不太好，之前他怎么顺着田柾国都可以，唯独牵手这个事情他不想要妥协。**

**“没事的，宝宝，我已经跟父母坦白了。”**

**本来还在挣扎的手突然就不挣扎了，田柾国也不知道该说什么才好，金南俊都这么说了，他也没理由拒绝。**

**“谁啊？”**

**这是金南俊妈妈的声音，金南俊听到之后便高兴地回应，“妈！是我，南俊。”**

**“哎呀，是南俊啊。”**

**金南俊妈妈一听到是自己的儿子，便立刻把门给打开，一脸高兴的样子看着自己的儿子，但是下一秒转身看到了金南俊旁边的田柾国，脸上的表情就露出了疑惑，眼角余光还看到了金南俊牵着田柾国的手。**

**这么一看金南俊妈妈大概是明白什么意思了。**

**“南俊啊，这位是……？”**

**金南俊一听到自己的妈妈开口问了，便举起了牵着田柾国的那只手，田柾国有些不好意思地别过了脸。**

**“妈，这是我电话里面提到的，我的对象，叫田柾国。”**

**金南俊妈妈眨了两下眼睛，才反应过来，“噢……是你对象。”**

**“伯母您好。”**

**不过田柾国还是礼貌性地打了声招呼。**

**金南俊与田柾国都不好开口说要进去，直到金南俊妈妈反应过来，他们才进屋子里面了。**

**两个坐在了榻榻米上面，金南俊看了一眼屋子的四周，都没有发现自己的爸爸，忍不住开口问自己的妈妈。**

**“妈？爸呢？去哪儿了？”**

**金南俊妈妈一边倒着茶水，一边对金南俊说，“你爸爸今天出去外面了，晚一点应该会回来，要留下来吃个饭吗？”**

**金南俊听到了自己的妈妈说要他们留下来吃饭，金南俊就看了眼田柾国摇了摇头，“我和柾国明天都还要上班，就不留下来了。”**

**“哦，这样啊。”**

**金南俊跟自己妈妈闲聊了几句之后，还没有等到自己的爸爸回来就带着田柾国离开了，回首尔去了。**

**“宝宝不用担心的，下次会见到我爸爸的。”**

**田柾国其实还是有些担心，金南俊的妈妈对着他还是有些生疏和尴尬，估计是不知道怎么去面对自己的儿子找了个男人回家吧。**

**“俊，其实我们就这样在一起也没有什么，并不需要谁来同意或者反对我们。”**

**田柾国不想金南俊在这个问题里太过较真，如果真要在一起，是不会在意别人在说些什么的。**

**虽然金南俊是明白田柾国的意思，但是他还是很想要得到家人的认同，这样的话他才会有足够的勇气跟田柾国一起走下去。**

**“宝宝，我明天就开始要出差了。”**

**这样突然转移话题，气氛难免有些尴尬。**

**金南俊转过了头看着一语不发的田柾国，“可能会很久之后才回来。”**

**“要去哪里？”**

**这样的低气压，其实两个人都受不了。**

**“公司明天才会说要去哪里，要是宝宝开口说不想我去我现在就拒绝公司的安排。”**

**“不用了吧，要工作就去工作就好了，不用考虑我的。”**

**其实田柾国并不在意金南俊要去哪里，他现在没有任何想法。只是金南俊看着田柾国沉默不语的，担心是不是田柾国介意这件事情。**

**“真的不要紧吗？”**

**“嗯。”**

**田柾国无力地摇了摇头。看见田柾国是真的满不在乎的样子，金南俊才放心了点。**

**回到了他们的住处，整个晚上因为答应了田柾国不碰他，所以金南俊就只是一直缠着田柾国，田柾国去哪里他就跟着。不过洗澡可能会忍不住，田柾国还没有拒绝他之前，自动避开了。**

**“早安，宝宝。”金南俊看着还没有睡醒的田柾国，抚摸了他的头发之后，还轻轻地在他额头上落下一吻，“我要出去了，宝宝要照顾好自己，回来给你带好吃的。”**

**田柾国的头晃了下，好像是在表示自己知道了。**

**金南俊看见田柾国应了自己，便再抚摸一下田柾国的脸颊，好像是要分开很久似的。不过对于就金南俊来说，不能见田柾国一天就像是分开了很久一样，何况还是几天。**

**“柾国啊，怎么一点精神都没有？”**

**坐在田柾国附近的一位女同事，看到田柾国在打呵欠，担心他是不是睡眠不足了。**

**“没有，没有。”**

**他也不知道为什么这几天精神状态都不是很好，连电话响了很久都没有发觉。**

**“喂？”**

**田柾国瞄了一眼备注名字，好像是金泰亨打来的。**

**“想我吗？”**

**“不。”**

**听到这种说话的语气，不用猜都知道是金泰亨了。**

**“小国你真的好可爱啊，怎么办？我的心你要负责。”**

**“你正经一点。”**

**电话那边传来了金泰亨低沉又好听的笑声，田柾国听得有些入迷。**

**“三天了，不找你不缠你，现在该回答我了。”**

**就知道打电话来是问这个。**

**“上个星期五那天，你请假了？”**

**“哈哈，你在意哦？”**

**田柾国真的想要翻白眼，但是他还是忍住了。**

**“不是，上班时间不上班，你能干什么？”**

**田柾国觉得这个话题有点白痴。**

**“你不知道吗？”**

**“我知道什么？”**

**金泰亨真的觉得田柾国很可爱，忍不住又笑了。**

**“我是调派过去的啊。”**

**“嗯。”**

**“所以啊，之前所在的部门还没有交接完工作，要等我把工作交接完，我才回去那边。”**

**“是这样啊。”**

**田柾国点了点头，他还不知道还能这样的。**

**“真的不想我吗？”**

**“不想。”**

**听到田柾国这么决绝的语气，金泰亨也不逗田柾国了。**

**“明天晚上，来我家里。”**

**“你说什么？”**

**突然之间转移话题，他还有点反应不过来。**

**“我说，来我家里。”**

**“等会儿，我没答应。”**

**“你没答应的话，就不会接我电话了，不是吗？”**

**“我……”**

**这样是什么操作啊，田柾国觉得金泰亨的思维跟别的人都不一样。**

**“明天晚上，我等你。”**

**田柾国不知道说什么了，直接把电话给挂掉，过了一会儿，金泰亨直接发了住址过来。**

**电话又响起了，“又怎么了？”**

**“国国？”**

**“诶？”**

**田柾国听到了声线不对，拿来了电话一看，才知道是朴智旻打来的。**

**“国国啊，你没备注我的电话号码吗？”**

**“不是，我刚刚才听完上一个电话……”**

**电话那边的朴智旻好像有些不开心，过了几秒才说话。**

**“刚才跟国国通电话的人，是国国喜欢的人吗？”**

**“……”田柾国不知道怎么解释，虽然是有点喜欢金泰亨，但是也不是很喜欢，“这话怎么说？”**

**“听到了国国的语气，和跟我说话的时候不一样。”**

**原来是因为这个……等等，有什么不一样？**

**“刚才只是一个缠人的客户打电话过来而已。”**

**“是这样吗？”**

**“嗯。”**

**田柾国只要坚定一点，朴智旻就会相信了。**

**“对了，国国，我打算先暂时住在首尔。”**

**喝着水的田柾国，听到这话差点被呛到了。**

**“啊？？”**

**“告诉你哦，我找到工作了。”**

**朴智旻在电话那边说得有些兴奋。**

**“不是，你不说只来这里玩几天的吗？”**

**“可是国国你也没陪我玩几天啊。”**

**田柾国按压了一下额头，不知道该说些什么才好。**

**“我还想要跟国国做一些有趣的事情啊。”**

**有趣……田柾国不用想也知道他要说的是什么。**

**“那你找到的是什么工作。”**

**“老师，舞蹈老师。”**

**“做老师怎么这么容易？”**

**意思就是说，朴智旻这样的水平也能做老师，真的是天下奇闻。**

**“我做的是舞蹈社的老师，在釜山那边我一直都是做舞蹈老师啊。”**

**好吧，田柾国无话可说了。**

**“那你找到房子了？”**

**“嗯，是找到了。”**

**听语气，田柾国好像觉得朴智旻还没有找到。**

**“真的找到了？”**

**“是找到了，不过不是我想要找的。”**

**“为什么？”**

**朴智旻撇了撇嘴巴，“我想要住国国的那栋公寓啊，可是太贵了，还是先把工作稳定了再说。”**

**田柾国不禁有点得意，那套公寓是金南俊的公司分配的，哪是随便能住的。**


	13. 珍果：超市偶遇

**Midnight Rose #013**

**跟朴智旻再闲聊了会儿，就结束了通话，之后再也无其余电话来电，田柾国今天白天就在忙碌的工作之中渡过了。**

**临下班的时候，向其他同事道别之后，田柾国就自己一个人走回住处。不过想到了金南俊不在家，田柾国想着就到超市买点东西。**

**一来到了超市，田柾国就先推了一个购物车，然后便直接走去了生鲜区选购。**

**“小国。”**

**田柾国正在认真地挑着食材，似乎并没有听到有人在叫他，所以没有去理会。**

**“小国？”**

**“嗯？”**

**这下就听得到了，田柾国将挑好的食材放进了推车里面，然后才转过身子看是谁叫他。**

**一看到是金硕珍的时候，其实田柾国是有点反应不过来，他从没有试过在外面偶遇到金硕珍。**

**“自己一个人？”**

**金硕珍先是对田柾国露出他特有的温柔笑容，然后有些在意周围地看了两眼，确定没有什么问题之后，用手抚摸了一下田柾国的头发，再在田柾国的脸颊上偷了个香。**

**“呃……是自己一个。”**

**不知道为什么，田柾国好像有点喜欢金硕珍这样的偷袭，他有些不自然的脸红，为了掩盖自己的表情捂了一下自己的嘴巴，然后转过了身子背对着金硕珍，装模作样地像刚才那样挑着食材。**

**金硕珍也不揭穿田柾国的窘迫，安静地跟着在田柾国的身后，还趁其不备，双手搂上了田柾国的腰间，脑袋靠近田柾国的脑袋。**

**因为这是在超市，对于其他的目光会有些在意，为了缓解尴尬，田柾国找着一些话题。**

**“嗯……硕珍你怎么会来超市？”**

**金硕珍将搂着田柾国腰间的双手改成从后圈着田柾国，帮忙推着购物车。**

**“本来想出来买点材料，回去做个好吃的，就有借口去你家找你了。”金硕珍只能通过侧脸看着田柾国的表情变化，“就像你第一次来找我一样。”**

**田柾国听到了之后，觉得金硕珍这么做有点白痴，但是好像之前自己也做了，所以轻声地笑了出来。从金硕珍的角度来看，田柾国这样的笑容很好看，很美。**

**“来找我不需要借口啊，按个门铃就可以了。”**

**田柾国转过头来跟金硕珍说话，脸靠得太近，再歪一点就能亲到嘴唇了。**

**“嗯，但是现在先遇到你了，不用了。”**

**说完，金硕珍趁田柾国还没有转过头去，有些调皮地亲了一下田柾国的嘴唇，当然田柾国被他这样的举动吓到了，眼神有些飘来飘去的，他害怕被别人看见。**

**两个男人在公众场合亲亲我我的，本来就已经够另类了。**

**“那……是只看着我买？”**

**“可以跟你一起做？”**

**田柾国一直盯着金硕珍看，也没有接话。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**在一个暂时无人经过的区域，有两个缠在一起的身影，吻得忘情忘我。**

**本来金硕珍是打算回家之后才……可是就在刚才，田柾国公然地在这里撩拨他。**

**田柾国在听到金硕珍说得那句话之后，眨了几下眼，然后露出了诱惑人心的媚笑，悄悄地在他的耳边吐着热气，“上面还是下面，还是都要？”**

**其实两个人都明白金硕珍指的是一起做料理，可田柾国就是故意歪曲他的意思，瞬间听得金硕珍忍不住要好好地惩罚田柾国，所以就有了金硕珍对着田柾国带有攻击性地亲吻，而且还在超市的某个角落里面进行。**

**“……唔，硕珍……不要……在这里……”**

**感受到了田柾国有些抗拒，金硕珍也不继续了，只是轻微地刮了下田柾国的鼻子，眼神和笑容都带着一些宠溺。**

**“下次不许再这样撩我，不保证现在就跟你做了。”**

**看不出来，温柔的金硕珍会有这样的一面，算不上是霸道，但是给人的感觉很有安全感，是个值得信赖的男人，田柾国此刻是这么想的。**

**买好了食材，金硕珍直接跟着田柾国去他的住处。这是金硕珍第一次来田柾国的住处，除了装修风格有些不一样，布局其实都是差不多的。但也有可能是因为他是自己一个人住，房子看着就有些小。很明显田柾国这边的大小，适合两到四个人左右居住。**

**“直接拿去厨房了？”**

**“嗯。”**

**田柾国看着金硕珍提着袋子走去厨房，他现在心情很好。**

**“小国想吃什么？”**

**金硕珍看着田柾国在挑选食材，自己就拿了围裙穿上，一副准备做菜的样子。**

**田柾国抬起了头看向金硕珍，想了几秒之后，便对着金硕珍露出甜甜的笑容。**

**“根据现有的食材，想做什么就什么吧。”**

**“嗯，我也这么想。”**

**田柾国从袋子里面拿了一些食材，然后看向金硕珍，“硕珍教我做？”**

**金硕珍对着田柾国露出了温柔的微笑，将已经穿上身的围裙脱下，把围裙穿在了田柾国身上，然后开始一起做菜。**

**从切菜开始，金硕珍在田柾国的身后，抓住他拿菜刀的手，教着田柾国怎么切菜，开锅的时候，田柾国拿着锅铲，金硕珍抓上他的手辅助他怎么去炒菜。田柾国认真炒菜的时候，金硕珍的脑袋从后面蹭着田柾国的颈部，还时不时在田柾国的脖子上面偷个香。**

**菜做好了，田柾国用手拿了把菜伸到金硕珍的面前，金硕珍二话不说就吃了，不出两秒金硕珍竖起了大拇指，得到了赞赏的田柾国笑了。**

**“小国真棒，一学就会了。”**

**现在金硕珍挨着柜子，田柾国双手捧着金硕珍的两侧下巴，吻上了金硕珍的唇瓣，然后微微张开嘴巴，将自己口中的菜送进了金硕珍的口中。就这样一直重复着，有时候是金硕珍这样喂着田柾国，直到把菜都给清理完了。**

**田柾国的嘴角沾了点菜汁，金硕珍就用手指给弄掉，舔了舔沾了菜汁的那只手指。**

**菜已经吃完了，厨房还是一片狼藉。不过田柾国现在并不想管这个，他拿起了金硕珍刚才舔过的手指，然后放到了自己的口中。**

**“唔嗯……”**

**金硕珍看着田柾国吸吮他手指的模样，简直是太诱惑人。**

**“小国想要了吗？”**

**田柾国其实本来是无意的，可是听到了金硕珍这么一说，他沉思了一会儿。**

**“今晚还是算了吧，下次我去你家里再……”**

**“我知道了。”**

**虽然不是很明显，但是田柾国看得出来金硕珍好像有些失落。他想到了不能太放纵自己，也不知道明天……金泰亨会不会……**

**“那个……可以收拾完了再回吗？”**

**“嗯。”**

**金硕珍温柔地抚摸着田柾国的脸颊，然后开始和田柾国一起将厨房收拾干净。**

**金硕珍在洗着盘子，田柾国在一旁看着金硕珍认真的样子，从头开始看着，然后视线一直往下，肩膀挺直，胸肌的线条不太明显，但是还是能够看到一点；再往下看就是腹部了，看不出有腹肌，但是精瘦；再往下……是金硕珍的胯部，看到了这里，田柾国的视线定住了。**

**明明都已经有反应了，因为他的要求，金硕珍想都没想就同意了。金硕珍好像也感受到田柾国的视线。**

**“怎么了？”**

**“没……没什么。”**

**田柾国对着金硕珍笑了一下，金硕珍也回笑了一下。**

**“小国……啊……别……嗯！”**

**金硕珍厨房收拾干净之后，田柾国忽然拉起了他的手臂，金硕珍并不知道田柾国的意图，就只是跟着田柾国走到了客厅。**

**还没有问清楚原因，田柾国用手一推，把金硕珍推倒了在沙发上面，等到金硕珍反应过来的时候，田柾国放大的脸已经在他的面前，对方闭着双眼正在主动地亲吻着他。**

**田柾国松开口的时候，已经将手探进了裤里，抓上了金硕珍的那根巨物，帮他轻柔地抚弄着。**

**“喜欢？”**

**田柾国眯起了双眼，靠近金硕珍的耳边，呼出热气细声地问。**

**“嗯……喜欢。”**

**虽然动作很轻柔，但已经让金硕珍兴奋起来了，田柾国真的是随时都能够撩拨他。**

**“喜欢就好……”田柾国舔咬着金硕珍耳垂，空闲的一只手探进了金硕珍的衣物里面，抚摸着他结实的肌肤，“让我帮你弄出来。”**

**这才察觉过来，田柾国发现他刚才起反应了，现在想想觉得自己有些窘迫了，不过……田柾国的手艺真的很好，金硕珍享受着田柾国对他的服务。**

**“小国……”**

**金硕珍突然有了情欲之后，不自觉地用手抚摸着田柾国的臀部，几下之后直接伸进了田柾国的裤子里面，蹂躏着那嫩滑的肌肤。**

**另外一只手也辅助着田柾国，有规律地抚弄着那根巨物。**

**“嗯……唔……嗯。”**

**田柾国用手轻轻地抚摸着金硕珍的发丝，随后按住了金硕珍的后脑，趁着金硕珍张口之际，将自己的舌头探了进去，缓慢地扫荡着每个角落，还用舌尖轻轻地撩拨着金硕珍的牙齿。**

**金硕珍最受不了田柾国这样，争夺了主权，用力地吸吮着田柾国的小舌，吸得有些发麻之后，才肯停止下来。**


	14. 珍果：超市偶遇续、泰柾：在外一宿（上）

**Midnight Rose #014**

**见自己的那根巨物就快要冲刺，手上的动作也开始加快了。**

**“啊……啊……啊！！！！”**

**本来还可以再等一会的，田柾国忽然想试一下揉捏巨物根部的那两颗肉球，惹得金硕珍提早达到了巅峰，白色的牛奶也迅猛地喷发了出来。**

**“小国……啊……真棒。”**

**完事之后，金硕珍继续让田柾国揉捏那两颗肉球，想要好好地记住这个触觉。**

**田柾国躺着在金硕珍的身上，手沾满了金硕珍的白色牛奶，拿起了手指就舔进了口里。**

**金硕珍只是温柔地看着田柾国的动作，再揉捏了下对方的臀瓣，便将手掌收回。**

**“好了，我要回去了。”金硕珍轻轻地把田柾国推到了沙发的另一边，“小国晚安。”**

**田柾国还以为金硕珍会继续下去，其实他已经准备好要继续的了，就这样突然断了让田柾国有些愕然。**

**“嗯，晚安。”**

**金硕珍脚步顿了顿，他听得出来田柾国有些不太高兴，金硕珍摇了下头，失笑。**

**直到金硕珍完全离开，田柾国的眼神暗淡了下来，有些无力地躺着在沙发上面。**

**「国国，早安啊。」**

**田柾国一醒来，就看见了一条未读信息，是朴智旻发来的。只是一个早安问候，田柾国将电话扔到了一边没有理会，起身去洗漱了。**

**“哥，我要上班了，有空再找你。”**

**要不是朴智旻一直不停地发信息过来，田柾国也不会打电话过去，而且还没有等朴智旻说话，田柾国就把电话给挂掉了。**

**今天早上，朴智旻骚扰过他之后，电话也没有再响起什么声音来了。**

**可是到了中午吃饭的时候，金泰亨又来电话了。**

**“在吃午餐了吗？”**

**“是在吃。”**

**田柾国一边勺着饭，一边拿着电话在听。**

**“今天晚上……”金泰亨在电话那头又发出一些低沉迷人的笑声，“要来，知道吗？”**

**“嗯……”**

**金泰亨听得出来田柾国有些心不在焉，想要问田柾国怎么了，可是又有人叫他去忙了。**

**“晚上见吧，我要去工作了。”**

**“晚上见。”**

**工作中的男人一点都不帅，田柾国用力地用勺子戳着那盘饭，好像跟他有仇似的。**

**看着那盘饭，金泰亨来这边工作也不是很长时间，可是来了几天又不见人影了，总觉得心有些落空。再吃了两口饭，就把饭给倒掉了，没有心情吃了。**

**“柾国啊，有听说过新来的那个金泰亨吗？”**

**一回到了自己的位置，就有同事过来找他。**

**“什么？”**

**那位同事好像有些神神秘秘的样子，看了看周围之后，小声地对着田柾国说。**

**“好像在外面传着，他是个同性恋，据说有人看到过他去那种酒吧。”**

**是同性恋这个问题不意外，金泰亨已经向他表白过了，还稍微亲密地肌肤接触过两次了。田柾国也知道这位同事是个直男，他也不可能自己给自己挖坟墓，说自己也是同性恋。**

**“嗯。”**

**“你都不惊讶的吗？”那位同事见田柾国如此淡定，眼神有点瞄来瞄去，“其实我也不是有什么性别歧视，只不过我觉得公司里面有这样的人很新鲜，自己也好像有点小八卦了。”**

**“是啊，是挺新鲜的。”**

**从来都是田柾国他去撩人，金泰亨就这么大胆地来撩他，可恶的是自己也挺喜欢的。**

**“嗯……其实我是想说，金泰亨有可能经常跟不同的人……跟不同的男人……做那个，反正就是别人传他生活很乱。”**

**这个一点也不意外，因为金泰亨跟他都是同一类的人。可是自己听到却有些不开心了，自己在意个什么，不过是一个男人而已。**

**“我先去工作了。”**

**田柾国一直没有理会那位同事，那位同事也觉得没趣了，就不和田柾国继续聊了。**

**“田柾国，部长叫你。”**

**“哦。”**

**田柾国走进了部长的办公室，部长也单刀直入。**

**“柾国啊，还记得前几天给你说的那份企划案吧？”**

**“记得。”**

**部长双手合十，习惯性地抖了一下双腿继续对田柾国说，“那边好像也想要谈谈有关合作的问题，我已经帮你约好了时间，到时候记得与对方的代表见面。”**

**“知道了。”**

**从部长办公室出来以后，田柾国松了口气似的往上吹着自己的刘海，来公司这么久了，第一次派他去做商谈的代表，总觉得心里面没有什么实感。**

**部长也给了一个对方的名片，田柾国看了一眼之后就放到了抽屉里面，然后继续做着手头上的工作。**

**下班时间就快要到了，田柾国也快要将工作给做完。但是他没有发现，周围的气氛有所变化。**

**“泰亨啊，你要回来了吗？”**

**田柾国一听到有人在喊金泰亨的名字，他也有些好奇地望了过去，然后便真的见到了几天不见的人，有种说不出来的感觉。**

**“差不多了，再过两天。”**

**原来其他同事都知道，金泰亨还有工作需要交接，回去原来的部门那边了。**

**“下班了，还不走？”**

**金泰亨直接走到了田柾国的面前，看见田柾国只看了他一眼便继续工作，有些不高兴。**

**“嗯，我快了。”**

**见田柾国还在继续工作，金泰亨直接就把电脑给关掉了，田柾国很生气地望了一眼金泰亨。**

**“我还没有保存，你……关我电脑做什么？”**

**“跟我回家。”**

**不管田柾国如何，他现在就要把田柾国给带走。田柾国因为害怕会被其他同事看见，只好顺着金泰亨的意思，跟着金泰亨走了。**

**一路上，任谁看见这两个人都会觉得是不是他们有仇似的，表情都不是很好，旁人一看就觉得是刚才吵过架了。**

**田柾国就这样不情不愿地跟着到了金泰亨的住处，一进门连鞋子都还没有脱掉，金泰亨便将田柾国揽入了怀里，两个人靠着墙壁。**

**“知不知道我想你了？”**

**金泰亨一边说着，一边亲昵地蹭着田柾国，就像个孩子一样。**

**“三天，真的很难熬。”**

**田柾国没有说话，他就一直看着金泰亨，听着金泰亨在跟他诉说。**

**“小国，你不说句话吗？说你也一样。”**

**金泰亨抚摸着田柾国精致的小脸，露出了有些霸道的眼神。**

**田柾国就像是赌气一样，别过了头不去看金泰亨。**

**“还用得着我说？应该有不少的人会跟你说吧？”**

**金泰亨不明白为什么田柾国会这样说，瞪大了双眼。**

**“我只有小国啊，只想小国。”**

**田柾国有些不屑地瞥了一眼金泰亨，金泰亨觉得有些无奈但是也觉得田柾国很可爱。**

**“公司里面都有人看见你去那些什么同性恋待的地方，频繁地进出，还说你经常跟不同的人在一起。”**

**金泰亨有些失笑，他能够理解成，在他眼前的这个人……是吃醋了吗？**

**“是没错，我是经常去那些地方。我不否认我是同性恋，就像我喜欢同样是男人的你的事实。”**

**对于金泰亨有意无意的告白，田柾国自然表现得不是很在乎，无论心里面是有些开心，但是……去那种地方是要怎么解释一下？**

**“喜欢我和去找不同的男人，是两回事。”**

**“谁说我去找不同的男人了？”**

**金泰亨差点就想要笑出来，因为田柾国吃醋的模样，真的是太可爱了。**

**“我以前在那种地方做过兼职服务生，自然就认识了一些朋友。但是那并不是他们口中所说的，找不同的人，做一些什么有趣的事情。”**

**“谁知道。”**

**其实田柾国对于金泰亨跟他解释这件事情，就已经有点开心了，但是他不想让金泰亨看出了他的心思。**

**“不管你知不知道，我现在就是找你了，要跟你做一些什么有趣的事情。”**

**金泰亨眯起了双眼，露出一丝坏笑，用两根手指去轻轻划过田柾国的下巴，惹得田柾国因为痒而颤了一下。**

**“这么快？你不饿吗？”**

**田柾国也觉得自己这样有点像是垂死挣扎，可是现在天色也还很早。**

**“我不饿，你饿的话就含着我的棒棒吧。”**

**金泰亨说出这话的时候，一点也不害臊，反而是田柾国的耳根有点红了。**

**“啊……一想到小国你含着它，就已经有反应了。”**

**金泰亨抓起了田柾国的手，覆盖在他自己胯部的中间，已经有小帐篷的位置上。**

**“你的反应还真快。”**

**田柾国坏坏地手一抓紧，隔着裤料揉捏着那个小帐篷。**

**“这都是因为我喜欢小国。”金泰亨有些隐忍着田柾国对他的触碰起到的反应，“嗯……”**

**“有那么喜欢我？”**

**田柾国露出一副无辜的表情，但是手却不停地对着金泰亨的那个地方揉捏。金泰亨看着田柾国表情与行为不一致，让人有些兴奋。**

**“嗯……喜欢到想要让你用一副哭着的样子，躺着在床上有些可怜地看着我，要向我求饶。”**

**金泰亨抓住了田柾国的手，让田柾国更加用力地抚摸着，田柾国看着金泰亨，主动吻了金泰亨的唇瓣。**

**看着人主动吻了自己，金泰亨也不会这么轻易被夺走主权，用另外一只手去按着田柾国的后脑，轻轻地咬着田柾国的下唇，末了还用舌尖舔了一下被他咬过的位置。**


	15. 泰柾：在外一宿（中）

**Midnight Rose #015**

**两个人都不急着移动，在玄关处缠吻了许久之后，田柾国才稍微推拒了一下金泰亨。**

**“我真的饿了。”**

**“叫外卖吧，我不会做饭。”**

**金泰亨胡乱地亲着田柾国，毫不掩饰地说出了一个真实情况。**

**“要是我真的含着你的棒棒解饥，你要怎么办？”**

**田柾国像是开玩笑地说着，可金泰亨却不认为那是一个玩笑。**

**“你含着，我更乐意，只要小国你喜欢。”**

**说着，自动的顶了一下自己的胯部，磨蹭着田柾国的身躯。**

**“讨厌你了。”**

**田柾国嘴角扯着弧度，说着的是反话。**

**“我会，让你喜欢。”**

**金泰亨不等田柾国，自己自顾自地拉开了裤链，直接掏出自己的巨物，毫不避忌地像平时自己给自己抚弄的那样，快速地弄了几下，然后拿过田柾国的小手，抓着自己的巨物。**

**“小国……含吗？”**

**田柾国大大的圆眼呆呆地盯了下金泰亨，手纯熟地抚弄着金泰亨的巨物，没过两秒，田柾国就跪了下来，张开了嘴巴，将金泰亨的巨物放入了自己的口里面，开始为金泰亨服务。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……唔。”**

**田柾国含着他的巨物惬意的样子，让金泰亨不禁又肿了几分，这个样子任谁在田柾国的身上，看着都忍不住。**

**“……啊，小国乖，再含深一点。”**

**金泰亨抚着田柾国一边的头发，看着田柾国用他的大兔眼看了他一下，把他的巨物整根吐了出来，可是用用舌头一直舔舐着龟头，惹得金泰亨想要狠狠地贯穿田柾国的喉咙。**

**“啊……啊……”**

**田柾国努力地舔舐着金泰亨的巨物，不断地盯着身上的人的反应，是不是真的喜欢他这么做。金泰亨确实是受不住田柾国这样的服务，一个抽身将自己的棒棒退出，在田柾国还迷蒙着，将田柾国拉了起来。田柾国还在张着嘴巴，已经在嘴边看到了自己不小心溢出来的一点白色牛奶。**

**“嗯……”田柾国舔了舔嘴边，将那些白色牛奶吞入口中，金泰亨急切地褪去田柾国身上所有的衣物，而自己只是解开了衬衣的纽扣。**

**“啊……小国的身材……真的是太引人犯罪了。”**

**看到了田柾国全身裸露的模样，金泰亨的棒棒又肿胀了起来。田柾国看见了金泰亨对他的身体沉迷不已，便开始露出了魅惑的微笑。拿着金泰亨的一只手伸向了自己的后庭，让金泰亨的另外一只手抓住自己的那根棒棒。**

**“啊……啊……”田柾国自己为自己服务了起来，金泰亨的双手都没有动作，田柾国就顺着自己的感觉，让那双手不断地抚弄着自己，前后夹攻，“唔嗯……泰、泰亨……唔。”**

**田柾国看到了金泰亨露出了坏坏的痞笑，一直盯着他看手却一动不动，田柾国唯有自己的身体不断地动来动去，眯着双眼看似有些委屈有些害羞。**

**金泰亨深深地吻了一下田柾国的唇边，发出他特有的低音炮，“之前跟你说过的，要叫我……嗯？”**

**说着，金泰亨的双手便开始有了主动意识，不再跟着田柾国走，两根手指伸入了甬道、抓着棒棒的手也开始上下来回抚弄着。**

**“嗯嗯，啊……”田柾国的脸色开始泛红，金泰亨盯着田柾国的嘴唇，像是樱桃一样好看，差点没等田柾国喊完话，就亲了下去，“亨……亨……嗯，啊……”**

**“嗯……喊对了。”金泰亨这就狠狠地吻着那双诱人的唇瓣，“不过……等一下在床上可要卖力地喊哦，我想看看小国要怎么样一直哭着喊我的名字。”**

**“哼嗯……那要看你的本事。”田柾国舔了一下金泰亨的耳垂，金泰亨低语着爆了一句脏话，二话不说就将田柾国抱去了卧室里面，两个人一起跌入了床铺上面。**

**田柾国躺着看着在自己身上，附身看着他的金泰亨。金泰亨也褪去了所有的衣物，继续给田柾国做着扩张。**

**“喜不喜欢？”**

**“嗯哼……嗯，喜欢……啊……唔……”**

**田柾国跟着金泰亨的抚弄，身体扭来扭去，怎么样都觉得痒痒的、麻麻的，一点都不舒服。金泰亨俯下了身子，舔弄着田柾国胸前的两颗红豆，越舔颜色就越鲜红，还慢慢地变大。**

**“哈……哈，亨……哈……我想要，亨……快……快点……进来……”**

**金泰亨感受到了田柾国的后庭开始一张一合地，甬道也开始湿润了起来，也不知道田柾国是否能容纳自己的棒棒，毕竟那是他第一次进入田柾国的身体里面，也会有些紧张、还有兴奋。**

**“嗯？这么快就想要了？”**

**退出了手指，在洞口处不断地打着圈，田柾国一下缩起了洞口。**

**“呵呵……真是敏感。”**

**金泰亨对着田柾国露出了微笑，田柾国有些不开心地嘟了嘟嘴唇，“快进来……”**

**田柾国想要伸手过去抓金泰亨的棒棒，幸好金泰亨反应够快，躲开了没有被抓住，不然金泰亨可能就这样看着田柾国，直接泄了。**

**“小国，你知不知道自己这样真的让人想要操死你？”**

**田柾国不以为然，还故意伸入一根手指在自己的口中，看得金泰亨浑身都热了起来。**

**“我想要……亨，求你了……进来。”**

**田柾国抬起了自己的臀瓣，一边扭动着诱惑金泰亨，一边做出一些委屈难受的表情。**

**金泰亨终究还是没能控制住自己，两手抓起了田柾国的双腿，棒棒对准了田柾国的洞口，一挺到底。**

**“啊，啊！！”**

**那一下的快速进入，两个人都同时喊了出来。**

**“嘶……啊，啊，啊嘶……”金泰亨一边九浅一深地对着田柾国的后庭发动攻势，一边则是看着田柾国所以表情的变化。**

**一滴汗水滴落在田柾国的嘴角边，他嗅到了就是金泰亨身上的味道，田柾国无意识地伸出了舌尖舔了那一滴汗水，金泰亨收尽了眼里，低声骂了一句脏话，身下的律动开始发狠了起来。**

**“啊啊啊！亨……慢……慢一点，啊！！不……唔嗯……啊……”**

**因为金泰亨突然之间的猛烈进攻，田柾国有些承受不了，胡乱地推搡着金泰亨，想要逃离。金泰亨是感受到了田柾国的举动，这样反而惹怒了金泰亨，更加地抓紧了田柾国，不让他逃开。**

**“嗯？你怕了？”金泰亨对着田柾国露出一点坏笑，“当初诱惑我的时候，可不是这样的嗯？”**

**“啊！啊，亨……求你……慢点儿……嗯，唔……”**

**田柾国的脸色越来越红，虽然金泰亨的攻势猛烈地让他有些害怕，但是还是能够让他兴奋起来，因为舒爽而脸颊的温度开始升高。**

**听见了田柾国那几声嘤咛，金泰亨也开始放柔了一点，还一边安慰地亲吻着田柾国，简直跟前几秒钟有很大的差距。**

**“小国这么好看，我怎么舍得让你哭。”**

**要不是看到了田柾国在哭，金泰亨也不会冷静了下来，不然的话，可能真的会伤到了田柾国。**

**慢慢适应了金泰亨的速度之后，田柾国就又开始大胆地去诱惑金泰亨，撒娇般的不断扭动着腰身，像极了在求欢一样。**

**“亨……亨……泰亨……啊……深一点……亨……我要你……嗯！”**

**“Shit！！你这个小妖精，给我吃了什么药，这么会撩人！”**

**田柾国不管金泰亨要怎么说他，就快要达到了顶峰，眼前闪过白光，自己的精华释放了出来。**

**“啊……”**

**金泰亨看见田柾国已经结束了，他也加快速度，不一会儿将他的精华全都流入田柾国的甬道里面。金泰亨释放过后，退出了那狭窄的甬道，心情舒畅地趴在田柾国的身上，将头扭到一边粗喘着气息，感受着余韵。**

**田柾国伸手过去捧起了金泰亨的脑袋，看着金泰亨眯着双眼盯着他看，田柾国在金泰亨的脸上胡乱地亲吻着。**

**“嗯？怎么了？”**

**金泰亨现在心情很好，他独有的低音炮好听得让田柾国好像又有了点反应，觉得浑身还有很多蚂蚁在咬似的，还没有发泄够。**

**“亨……再来一次。”**

**金泰亨不禁笑了一下，没有想到自己还没求欢，在他怀里的人却先提了。**

**“让我再缓一下，一下就好。”**

**捏了捏田柾国的一边脸蛋，金泰亨继续趴着休息，田柾国嘟了嘟嘴巴，决定翻身让两个人调换了位置，他坐在了金泰亨的身上。**

**“就这样，再来一次。”田柾国用自己的臀瓣摩擦着金泰亨的那根棒棒，俯下了身子吻了一下金泰亨的嘴唇，“你就这样躺着吧。”**

**金泰亨笑而不语，只是抬起了双手抚摸着田柾国的两条大腿。**

**田柾国往后坐了一点，金泰亨还以为田柾国要干什么，下意识地抬起了头来，只见田柾国两手抓着他们两个人的棒棒，开始磨了起来。**

**从上到下，再从下到上，每一下都很轻柔，但却很撩动人心。金泰亨看着田柾国慢慢地磨着他们两个人的棒棒，突然就有了反应，田柾国也感受到了金泰亨的棒棒开始硬挺变大，嘴巴微微张开，这一动作让金泰亨看见了。**


	16. 泰柾：在外一宿（下）、旻国：偶遇哥哥、糖果：糟糕的再遇

**Midnight Rose #016**

**金泰亨只是微微地笑着，好像心情不错：“小国想含就含吧。”**

**田柾国发愣地盯着金泰亨看了几秒，才反应过来。**

**“不要。”**

**田柾国那声像是赌气般的回答，金泰亨听了不怒反笑。**

**“哈哈哈哈……小国真是可爱，好想捏一下你的脸蛋。”**

**磨了一会儿觉得也差不多了，田柾国就将金泰亨的棒棒对准了自己的洞口，慢慢地坐了下去。**

**“唔！！”**

**田柾国其实不太敢一下坐着下去的，可是金泰亨却抓着他的腰身将他按压下去，忽然又被巨物撑大的甬道，有种说不上来的快感。**

**就这样上下扭动了一会儿，金泰亨就拉下了田柾国的脑袋，两个伸出了舌头，触碰着对方的舌头，然后便开始打转着圈，缠绕在一起，慢慢地就变成了深吻。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**金泰亨开始加快速度，田柾国只能顺着金泰亨的动作，一边还在深吻着，一边承受着下身的猛烈。金泰亨一直盯着田柾国的脸，从刚才开始就是，他好像不想要错过田柾国的每一个表情。**

**最后在金泰亨持续高强度的运动之下，很快就结束了第二次的欢爱。**

**两个人也累得不行，在床上休息了一下才去浴室清洗。**

**清洗了过后，田柾国已经先去附近的超市买了点食材，现在正在厨房里面准备晚餐，金泰亨拿着毛巾擦试着头发，在厨房门口盯着看田柾国那忙碌的身影，有种田柾国就住在这里的错觉。**

**“小国，你搬过来这里住，好不好？”**

**金泰亨从后环抱着田柾国，他看不到田柾国此时的表情变化，很久都得不到回应，金泰亨皱起了眉头。**

**“不想……跟我一起住吗？”**

**田柾国停下了手中的动作，沉思了一会儿，决定跟金泰亨说出实话。反正以后都要在公司里面每天见面，他觉得也瞒不了多长时间。**

**“我……有男朋友的。”**

**金泰亨听了这一句话之后，并没有像田柾国的预料一样，松开了手然后质问他，而是抱着他的双手，力道好像紧了一点。**

**“跟他分手怎么样？”金泰亨蹭着田柾国的颈部，不以为然地说着，“小国有男朋友的事情，我早就知道了。”**

**这下轮到田柾国惊讶了，他跟金南俊那天出游的时候看见的身影是很熟悉，但是他并没有看清楚样子，他不知道那个人会是谁，但确定是他认识的人。难道那个人，是金泰亨？**

**“你怎么知道的？”**

**金泰亨笑了一下，鼻间的气息都洒在了田柾国的耳边。**

**“进公司的第一天就知道了。”金泰亨又亲昵地蹭了蹭田柾国，“你的男朋友总会来接送你上下班的，对吧？公司里那么多人，总会有人看见。”**

**“况且……”金泰亨扭过了田柾国的小脑袋，吻了一下唇瓣，“小国你这么好看，公司里面还有很多人都想要抢走你。”**

**原来不是金泰亨，听他这么一说，在那之前早就知道了的话，那么那天金泰亨的出现反而是多此一举了。不过，那会是谁？**

**“……对不起，我不能跟他分手。”**

**田柾国想要松开金泰亨的双手，但没能得逞。**

**“好，不分手。”金泰亨啃咬着田柾国的脖子，想要留下印记，“也不要离开我，好吗？”**

**双手又开始不停地在田柾国身上游移，但没有进行下一步。**

**“我好像……离不开你了。”**

**“我爱你，小国。”**

**“请不要离开我。”**

**田柾国愣了一下，回抱着金泰亨。**

**“不会……离开你的。”**

**吃过了晚饭，田柾国与金泰亨就只是躺着在床上，金泰亨温柔地抚摸着田柾国的脸颊，入眠。**

**到了第二天早上，田柾国一早就准备好了早餐给金泰亨吃，可是金泰亨说回去交接工作那边，不需要那么快去。反正还有两天，现在也交接得差不多了，所以可以睡晚一点。**

**田柾国见金泰亨还没有要起来的意思，他就自己一个人吃好了早餐，留下金泰亨一个在屋里，自己先去公司上班了。**

**正准备要下地铁站，突然被一个声音喊住了。**

**“国国！！”朴智旻一开始看见田柾国的时候还不敢相信，但是再多看两眼就觉得自己肯定是没有看错，“国国，真的是你啊！怎么？这么快就知道哥住在这里了？”**

**本身遇到了朴智旻就觉得很出奇了，现在朴智旻告诉他是住这边的，难免眼睛不会瞪大。**

**“智旻哥你住这边？”**

**看到田柾国的反应，朴智旻就知道自己肯定是多心了，田柾国根本就不知道。**

**“是啊，你不是来看哥的吗？”**

**“我……”**

**“对了，国国你怎么会在这里？”**

**面对朴智旻的疑问，田柾国一时语噻。**

**“我昨天晚上去同事家住了。”**

**“昨天有聚餐吗？”**

**田柾国转了一下眼珠子，“算……是吧。”**

**朴智旻自顾自地走下了地铁站，回头却看到田柾国还在那边一愣一愣的。**

**“国国不是要去上班吗？迟一点不要紧？”**

**“要紧啊！！”**

**朴智旻见田柾国就这样匆匆地赶去坐地铁，也只能这样目送他入站了。**

**回到了公司的田柾国，一坐下来部长就找来了。**

**“柾国啊，今天要去与对方代表商谈了。”**

**听到了这个消息的时候，田柾国都还没有反应过来，便问。**

**“那么快？部长您昨天才交代我啊……”**

**部长好像预料到田柾国会有这个反应，便解释其中的缘由。**

**“本来是打算约在下个星期做第一次商谈的，可是对方的代表临时在下个星期出差，也最快要一个星期才能回来，我们要是太长时间不去谈的话，会怠慢这份企划案的进度。”**

**听了部长的解释，田柾国心中不由地叹了气，他都还没有准备好，这也太突然了。**

**“我现在就跟你一起去，你准备好材料。”**

**三十分钟之后，田柾国就跟着部长一起来到了对方的公司，部长带着田柾国来到了前台，在田柾国面前发挥了他的社交技能。**

**“嗨，美女，你今天挺漂亮的啊。”**

**“您真会说话。”**

**“过奖了……请问你们的郑经理，现在在办公室吗？”**

**“我帮您打电话问一下。”**

**部长眼见自己快要成功之后，对田柾国眨了一下眼睛，田柾国有些忍不住要起鸡皮疙瘩。**

**“您好，郑经理现在就在办公室里面。”**

**“好的，谢谢你了。”**

**部长大手一挥，让田柾国跟着他上楼。一进了电梯，田柾国就看着自己的部长东找西找的，不知道想要找什么。**

**“奇怪了……我漏了些东西在车子里面，柾国啊，你就先去跟郑经理大概的讲解一下，我等一下再上去。”**

**“诶……部长……”**

**部长突然在一个楼层走了出去，现在电梯里面就只有田柾国一个人，他只能紧紧地抓着那份企划案的材料，现在正想着需要怎么介绍才会不那么僵硬。**

**不一会儿，电梯就到了郑经理办公室所在的楼层了，他踏出了电梯都还在叨念着要怎么讲解，却没有发现有个人影一直在盯着他看，甚至还喊出了他的名字。**

**“小国……小国？”**

**田柾国是被人拉着才反应过来的，他有些不耐烦地盯着那只抓住他手臂的人，视线慢慢地随着手臂望过去人的样子，在看清楚人的时候，田柾国一时之间没有了反应。**

**“小国，真的是你。”**

**沉默了几秒钟，田柾国第一反应就是挣脱开那只手臂，神色有些不太友善，身体也慢慢地往墙边靠去。可是那人却没有死心地再次用手缠着田柾国的手臂。**

**“放开我！闵玧其……唔唔！”**

**被田柾国喊着闵玧其的男人，大概是害怕周围的人会看过来，迅速地捂着田柾国的嘴巴，还顺便做着要田柾国安静一点的手势。**

**田柾国当然不会就此服软，恶狠狠地盯着闵玧其看，只差要去咬开闵玧其的手指。**

**闵玧其一点都不意外田柾国会有这样的反应，毕竟当初是自己一声不吭地离开了田柾国，现在他们就这样唐突地再次碰面，也难免田柾国会用这样的态度对着他。**

**放开了捂着田柾国嘴巴的手，拉着田柾国走到了一旁的角落，然后用他的两只手臂，圈着田柾国，不让其逃跑。**

**“你想要干什么。”**

**闵玧其看见田柾国像是带了刺的兔子一般，他只能叹了口气。**

**“我没想要干什么，老朋友久别重逢，问候一下还不行？”**

**田柾国确实有些不屑地看着闵玧其，但是心里面还对着闵玧其有什么样的情愫，自己最清楚。**

**“老朋友？谁跟你是老朋友了。”**

**闵玧其低了一下头，再次抬头时语气稍微霸道了些。**

**“那么……前男友，又或者是初恋……这样总可以了吧？”**

**闵玧其好像踩到了田柾国的雷区一样，兔子开始炸毛了。**

**“你别太自作多情了！你在我这里，你什么也不是！你快滚，我不想看到你。”**

**田柾国说着就扭过了头，他不敢与闵玧其对视，也不敢正视自己心中的一丝感情。没错，他还喜欢着闵玧其，他不能忘掉眼前的这个男人。**


	17. 糖果：霸道前任、锡果：合作对象

**Midnight Rose #016**

**金泰亨只是微微地笑着，好像心情不错：“小国想含就含吧。”**

**田柾国发愣地盯着金泰亨看了几秒，才反应过来。**

**“不要。”**

**田柾国那声像是赌气般的回答，金泰亨听了不怒反笑。**

**“哈哈哈哈……小国真是可爱，好想捏一下你的脸蛋。”**

**磨了一会儿觉得也差不多了，田柾国就将金泰亨的棒棒对准了自己的洞口，慢慢地坐了下去。**

**“唔！！”**

**田柾国其实不太敢一下坐着下去的，可是金泰亨却抓着他的腰身将他按压下去，忽然又被巨物撑大的甬道，有种说不上来的快感。**

**就这样上下扭动了一会儿，金泰亨就拉下了田柾国的脑袋，两个伸出了舌头，触碰着对方的舌头，然后便开始打转着圈，缠绕在一起，慢慢地就变成了深吻。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**金泰亨开始加快速度，田柾国只能顺着金泰亨的动作，一边还在深吻着，一边承受着下身的猛烈。金泰亨一直盯着田柾国的脸，从刚才开始就是，他好像不想要错过田柾国的每一个表情。**

**最后在金泰亨持续高强度的运动之下，很快就结束了第二次的欢爱。**

**两个人也累得不行，在床上休息了一下才去浴室清洗。**

**清洗了过后，田柾国已经先去附近的超市买了点食材，现在正在厨房里面准备晚餐，金泰亨拿着毛巾擦试着头发，在厨房门口盯着看田柾国那忙碌的身影，有种田柾国就住在这里的错觉。**

**“小国，你搬过来这里住，好不好？”**

**金泰亨从后环抱着田柾国，他看不到田柾国此时的表情变化，很久都得不到回应，金泰亨皱起了眉头。**

**“不想……跟我一起住吗？”**

**田柾国停下了手中的动作，沉思了一会儿，决定跟金泰亨说出实话。反正以后都要在公司里面每天见面，他觉得也瞒不了多长时间。**

**“我……有男朋友的。”**

**金泰亨听了这一句话之后，并没有像田柾国的预料一样，松开了手然后质问他，而是抱着他的双手，力道好像紧了一点。**

**“跟他分手怎么样？”金泰亨蹭着田柾国的颈部，不以为然地说着，“小国有男朋友的事情，我早就知道了。”**

**这下轮到田柾国惊讶了，他跟金南俊那天出游的时候看见的身影是很熟悉，但是他并没有看清楚样子，他不知道那个人会是谁，但确定是他认识的人。难道那个人，是金泰亨？**

**“你怎么知道的？”**

**金泰亨笑了一下，鼻间的气息都洒在了田柾国的耳边。**

**“进公司的第一天就知道了。”金泰亨又亲昵地蹭了蹭田柾国，“你的男朋友总会来接送你上下班的，对吧？公司里那么多人，总会有人看见。”**

**“况且……”金泰亨扭过了田柾国的小脑袋，吻了一下唇瓣，“小国你这么好看，公司里面还有很多人都想要抢走你。”**

**原来不是金泰亨，听他这么一说，在那之前早就知道了的话，那么那天金泰亨的出现反而是多此一举了。不过，那会是谁？**

**“……对不起，我不能跟他分手。”**

**田柾国想要松开金泰亨的双手，但没能得逞。**

**“好，不分手。”金泰亨啃咬着田柾国的脖子，想要留下印记，“也不要离开我，好吗？”**

**双手又开始不停地在田柾国身上游移，但没有进行下一步。**

**“我好像……离不开你了。”**

**“我爱你，小国。”**

**“请不要离开我。”**

**田柾国愣了一下，回抱着金泰亨。**

**“不会……离开你的。”**

**吃过了晚饭，田柾国与金泰亨就只是躺着在床上，金泰亨温柔地抚摸着田柾国的脸颊，入眠。**

**到了第二天早上，田柾国一早就准备好了早餐给金泰亨吃，可是金泰亨说回去交接工作那边，不需要那么快去。反正还有两天，现在也交接得差不多了，所以可以睡晚一点。**

**田柾国见金泰亨还没有要起来的意思，他就自己一个人吃好了早餐，留下金泰亨一个在屋里，自己先去公司上班了。**

**正准备要下地铁站，突然被一个声音喊住了。**

**“国国！！”朴智旻一开始看见田柾国的时候还不敢相信，但是再多看两眼就觉得自己肯定是没有看错，“国国，真的是你啊！怎么？这么快就知道哥住在这里了？”**

**本身遇到了朴智旻就觉得很出奇了，现在朴智旻告诉他是住这边的，难免眼睛不会瞪大。**

**“智旻哥你住这边？”**

**看到田柾国的反应，朴智旻就知道自己肯定是多心了，田柾国根本就不知道。**

**“是啊，你不是来看哥的吗？”**

**“我……”**

**“对了，国国你怎么会在这里？”**

**面对朴智旻的疑问，田柾国一时语噻。**

**“我昨天晚上去同事家住了。”**

**“昨天有聚餐吗？”**

**田柾国转了一下眼珠子，“算……是吧。”**

**朴智旻自顾自地走下了地铁站，回头却看到田柾国还在那边一愣一愣的。**

**“国国不是要去上班吗？迟一点不要紧？”**

**“要紧啊！！”**

**朴智旻见田柾国就这样匆匆地赶去坐地铁，也只能这样目送他入站了。**

**回到了公司的田柾国，一坐下来部长就找来了。**

**“柾国啊，今天要去与对方代表商谈了。”**

**听到了这个消息的时候，田柾国都还没有反应过来，便问。**

**“那么快？部长您昨天才交代我啊……”**

**部长好像预料到田柾国会有这个反应，便解释其中的缘由。**

**“本来是打算约在下个星期做第一次商谈的，可是对方的代表临时在下个星期出差，也最快要一个星期才能回来，我们要是太长时间不去谈的话，会怠慢这份企划案的进度。”**

**听了部长的解释，田柾国心中不由地叹了气，他都还没有准备好，这也太突然了。**

**“我现在就跟你一起去，你准备好材料。”**

**三十分钟之后，田柾国就跟着部长一起来到了对方的公司，部长带着田柾国来到了前台，在田柾国面前发挥了他的社交技能。**

**“嗨，美女，你今天挺漂亮的啊。”**

**“您真会说话。”**

**“过奖了……请问你们的郑经理，现在在办公室吗？”**

**“我帮您打电话问一下。”**

**部长眼见自己快要成功之后，对田柾国眨了一下眼睛，田柾国有些忍不住要起鸡皮疙瘩。**

**“您好，郑经理现在就在办公室里面。”**

**“好的，谢谢你了。”**

**部长大手一挥，让田柾国跟着他上楼。一进了电梯，田柾国就看着自己的部长东找西找的，不知道想要找什么。**

**“奇怪了……我漏了些东西在车子里面，柾国啊，你就先去跟郑经理大概的讲解一下，我等一下再上去。”**

**“诶……部长……”**

**部长突然在一个楼层走了出去，现在电梯里面就只有田柾国一个人，他只能紧紧地抓着那份企划案的材料，现在正想着需要怎么介绍才会不那么僵硬。**

**不一会儿，电梯就到了郑经理办公室所在的楼层了，他踏出了电梯都还在叨念着要怎么讲解，却没有发现有个人影一直在盯着他看，甚至还喊出了他的名字。**

**“小国……小国？”**

**田柾国是被人拉着才反应过来的，他有些不耐烦地盯着那只抓住他手臂的人，视线慢慢地随着手臂望过去人的样子，在看清楚人的时候，田柾国一时之间没有了反应。**

**“小国，真的是你。”**

**沉默了几秒钟，田柾国第一反应就是挣脱开那只手臂，神色有些不太友善，身体也慢慢地往墙边靠去。可是那人却没有死心地再次用手缠着田柾国的手臂。**

**“放开我！闵玧其……唔唔！”**

**被田柾国喊着闵玧其的男人，大概是害怕周围的人会看过来，迅速地捂着田柾国的嘴巴，还顺便做着要田柾国安静一点的手势。**

**田柾国当然不会就此服软，恶狠狠地盯着闵玧其看，只差要去咬开闵玧其的手指。**

**闵玧其一点都不意外田柾国会有这样的反应，毕竟当初是自己一声不吭地离开了田柾国，现在他们就这样唐突地再次碰面，也难免田柾国会用这样的态度对着他。**

**放开了捂着田柾国嘴巴的手，拉着田柾国走到了一旁的角落，然后用他的两只手臂，圈着田柾国，不让其逃跑。**

**“你想要干什么。”**

**闵玧其看见田柾国像是带了刺的兔子一般，他只能叹了口气。**

**“我没想要干什么，老朋友久别重逢，问候一下还不行？”**

**田柾国确实有些不屑地看着闵玧其，但是心里面还对着闵玧其有什么样的情愫，自己最清楚。**

**“老朋友？谁跟你是老朋友了。”**

**闵玧其低了一下头，再次抬头时语气稍微霸道了些。**

**“那么……前男友，又或者是初恋……这样总可以了吧？”**

**闵玧其好像踩到了田柾国的雷区一样，兔子开始炸毛了。**

**“你别太自作多情了！你在我这里，你什么也不是！你快滚，我不想看到你。”**

**田柾国说着就扭过了头，他不敢与闵玧其对视，也不敢正视自己心中的一丝感情。没错，他还喜欢着闵玧其，他不能忘掉眼前的这个男人。**


	18. 泰柾：小心思、旻国：突然到访

**Midnight Rose #018**

**步出了公司大门，金泰亨一路跟着田柾国后面，好像怕田柾国逃走了一样，田柾国也时不时地瞄了下后面的金泰亨，在别人眼里根本就看不出什么状况。**

**田柾国还在想着要怎么跟朴智旻说，他今晚不能去朴智旻那边了。没想到有辆车子一下就开在了他的面前，要不是车子拉下了车窗，田柾国也不会知道那个人是闵玧其。**

**“小国，想要去哪里？我载你吧。”**

**田柾国愣了一下，看了眼身后的金泰亨，金泰亨只是跟他保持着距离站在了一旁，并没有任何动作。他回过头看向闵玧其，露出的神眼就没打算是友善，有点防备地看着。**

**“你来这里干什么？我跟你早在几年前就结束了。”**

**闵玧其听到了田柾国的话想要开口说些什么，可田柾国又继续说了一句，让他顿时语塞。**

**“我不会跟你复合的，你走吧。”**

**听到了这句话，闵玧其也没有露出难看的脸色，只是看了看田柾国身后的金泰亨，然后闪过了一丝冷冷的笑意。**

**“你要准备甩掉金南俊了吗？背着他去外面勾引别人，金南俊应该还不知道吧？”**

**“你……”**

**金南俊是不知道他在外面找了男人，可是就算闵玧其要拿这件事情来让他服软，他也不会照做的。**

**“是这样的话，可以找我啊，我随时都在等着你呢。”**

**不知道金泰亨是不是听到了闵玧其说的话，走上前来探出脑袋，看着闵玧其。**

**“您好，小国今晚有人预约了，那个人就是我，如果您想要约小国，那请您就在后面排着队吧。”**

**说完还不等闵玧其回答，金泰亨就拉着田柾国走回他的住处去了。闵玧其看着那两个人的身影，觉得金泰亨这个人挺有意思的，没有上前去阻止他们的离开，眼皮底下尽是明显的冷笑。**

**今天的金泰亨好像跟平时很不一样，还未进门就一路吻着他，等到他回过神来的时候，就看见他自己已经被金泰亨压着在沙发上面，后庭已经进入了金泰亨的棒棒，金泰亨也一直盯着他的眼看。**

**“啊……啊……哈……呃嗯……啊～。”**

**金泰亨抚摸着田柾国的脸，眼神很温柔但是语气却很有点冷淡，一点都不像是在欢爱之中的声线。**

**“他是谁？小国你是不是喜欢他？”**

**田柾国双眼大睁，他无法想象金泰亨能看透什么，为什么金泰亨总是会发现些什么。**

**“他……嗯，他叫闵玧其，他是……嗯！我第一个喜欢的人……啊！”**

**田柾国的身体不断地打颤，他不知道金泰亨接下来会对他做些什么，他永远都看不透这个男人。**

**“第一个？所以那个叫闵玧其的，是你的男朋友了？”**

**“……是前男友……嗯……”**

**“哦？我还以为他就是小国你的男朋友，你看他的眼神，我很嫉妒。”**

**“嗯！！啊！啊！不要……我怕，亨……嗯！！”**

**金泰亨生气了，田柾国都没有这么样看着他，而这个前任还能够得到田柾国的那种眼神，生气的金泰亨无法控制力度，让田柾国产生了一丝恐惧。**

**“小国要什么时候，才能用那种眼神看着我？”**

**田柾国看着金泰亨看他的目光，眼神涣散，瞳孔没有聚焦，田柾国想让金泰亨清醒过来，忍着下身感到的恐惧感，搂住了金泰亨的颈部，试着能不能通过亲吻，让金泰亨听到他说的话。**

**“唔嗯……亨……嗯唔……慢一点……好不好……”**

**金泰亨感觉到唇瓣传来的热度，这才让瞳孔聚焦，看着紧闭着双眼亲吻着他的田柾国，金泰亨稍微将身下的力度减轻，他感受到了田柾国的颤抖，他知道自己吓着了田柾国了。**

**用一只手托着田柾国的下巴，温柔地吸了一下田柾国的唇瓣，夺回了主权。**

**“对不起，小国……吓到你了。”**

**听到金泰亨这么说，他就会知道金泰亨是听到了他说的话了，情绪一下子没有忍住，泪水已经慢慢地流了出来。金泰亨没有见过田柾国这样子哭，有些不知所措。**

**“怎么了？小国，怎么哭了？”**

**田柾国别过脸摇了摇头，金泰亨觉得是刚才真的吓到了田柾国，让田柾国从心里面害怕了，金泰亨现在感觉很抱歉。**

**“嗯……嗯……”**

**田柾国为了不让金泰亨担心，他主动扭着腰间，让金泰亨回到刚才的状态之中。过了一会儿，两人都泄出了自己的白色牛奶之后，金泰亨就抱着田柾国一起共浴，金泰亨全程都后抱着田柾国。**

**“告诉我，刚才怎么哭了？”**

**“没有……我只是想到了一些事情。”**

**“想到了闵玧其的事情吗？”**

**“……”**

**金泰亨虽然看不出田柾国的表情，但是多多少少都感觉得到了，而且田柾国也一直都没有再说话了，就肯定了他的想法。**

**“不想了，都过去了，以后不管如何，我都会在你的身边。”**

**说完金泰亨蹭了蹭田柾国。金泰亨不知道的是，当年金南俊也是这么跟田柾国说，爱情虽然没有先来后到，但是陪伴却不是随便就能够割舍的。**

**清洗了身体之后，田柾国就不留下来了，他回去了他和金南俊一起住的公寓里面。**

**睡在了大床上面，田柾国看着旁边的枕头，他现在很想念金南俊，好想给金南俊说，他已经跟闵玧其再见面了。**

**抚摸着金南俊睡过的枕头，田柾国的脑袋挨了过去，闻着枕头上面有金南俊的气息，就这样睡过去了。**

**早上起来的时候就是被朴智旻打来的电话吵醒的，田柾国迷迷糊糊地接了电话，朴智旻就开始了他的一阵叨念。**

**“国国！你昨天晚上去了哪里了？！怎么一通电话都不打来？你知不知道我很担心你的！我还以为你会来，我都准备好晚餐了！……你现在在哪里啊？”**

**田柾国就只是在一边安静地听着朴智旻的叨念，要不是朴智旻问他，也没准备好开口说话，他现在还是有点眼困。**

**“我在家里……在公寓……”**

**“国国快出来开门啊！哥给你做了早餐。”**

**“哦。”**

**田柾国稍微地整理了下衣服，走到了门口去开门。还没有看清楚人，就被来人给抱着了。**

**“真是担心死我了，你这个坏国国。”**

**朴智旻用力地抱了几下、蹭了几下田柾国之后，就去餐桌上面放下了早餐，忙里忙外地才把已经重新热好的早餐摆放好。**

**此时此刻，田柾国还是迷迷糊糊的，呆呆地看着在他眼前的朴智旻，不知该说些什么才好。**

**“国国？再不去洗漱，吃点早餐，就会迟到了。”**

**“啊！对！”**

**缓冲过来的田柾国，这才去浴室洗漱，让后赶紧换好了衣服之后，田柾国坐到了朴智旻的旁边，吃起了朴智旻带来的早餐。**

**“好吃吗？”朴智旻托着腮帮看着田柾国吃，“这就是我昨晚做好的，你都不来我就只好拿来给你当做早餐吃了。”**

**田柾国嘴里嚼着东西，含含糊糊地说了声谢谢。**

**“等一下。”朴智旻抓着田柾国的双肩，让田柾国微微侧着身子，头转过来看着他。不等田柾国是不是在发呆，朴智旻眯着双眼凑了过去，伸出了舌尖舔了一下田柾国的嘴边，在田柾国耳旁发出一丝无奈的笑意，温热的气息弄得田柾国的耳朵有些发痒，“国国还是和以前一样，吃着东西都不知道嘴巴沾到了残渣。”**

**对于这样意外的肌肤接触，田柾国有些不满地嘟了下嘴巴，他不想让朴智旻掌控到自己的情绪。刚刚的那一舔，田柾国的身体有颤到了，可不想让朴智旻给他激发了那些特别的情绪，就像毒药一样，会一发不可收拾。**

**不过朴智旻又怎么可能会像金泰亨那样，那么容易就猜到了田柾国的情绪，他理解到的信息是，田柾国好像不喜欢他这么做，脸色开始有些尴尬，不自觉地挠了挠头。**

**“快点吃吧，哥不打扰你就是了。”**

**田柾国默默地吃了几口，吞咽食物之后，幽幽地说着，“今天晚上去哥的家里吧。”**

**朴智旻觉得自己是不是听错了，惊奇地看着田柾国，可是田柾国回他的眼神，就是告诉他没有听错的。就好像是得到了糖的小孩子一样，脸上掩盖不住地傻乐着。**

**“今天晚上不准被人拐走哦，不然哥会哭给你看。”**

**田柾国有些嫌弃地看着朴智旻，但是脸上却看出了开心的样子。**

**“哥真的是个傻瓜。”**

**“在国国面前就会自动变成傻瓜了。”**

**“切。”**

**田柾国斜着眼盯了一下朴智旻，趁着朴智旻不注意，在脸上落下了一吻，直到田柾国收拾好要出门了，朴智旻都还没有反应过来。**

**“走啦，你不用上班我要上班，还想赖着不走吗？”**

**朴智旻眨了眨双眼，他好像看到了田柾国在脸红，心想着肯定就是因为刚才主动亲了他，不好意思才会脸红的。**

**“国国你等我一下呀，这里是你家诶！不怕我真的赖着不走啊？”**

**田柾国好笑地听着身后有些慌张的声音还有关门声。**


	19. 糖果：威逼利诱（上）

**Midnight Rose #019**

**好像是早就料到似的，田柾国一路无视着早就站在一旁，跟他一起走去公司大门的闵玧其。快要到的时候田柾国直接越过闵玧其走进公司大门，可是田柾国没有料到闵玧其伸手抓住了他。**

**“把手放开。”想要甩开闵玧其的那只手，可是闵玧其就是不放开，“你到底还要缠着我多久？一个月？一年？还是十年。”**

**“我是想一辈子的。”**

**闵玧其想都没想就纠正了田柾国猜想到的答案。田柾国觉得头很疼，闵玧其这个人他当然很了解，想要一次性地把问题解决掉，那可能不是闵玧其了。**

**“你够了，闵玧其，我已经表明得很清楚了，我是不会跟俊分手的，你也不会有机会得到我。”**

**本来闵玧其就没打算要对田柾国发怒的，但是这句话是真的被怒到了。**

**“别以为我不知道你在跟其他人纠缠不清，要是我跟金南俊说一声，你说……金南俊到底还要不要你了？”**

**田柾国被闵玧其的一番话惊得瞪大了双眼。**

**“是你跟踪过我？”**

**闵玧其满不在乎，冷冷地笑着。**

**“那又不用跟踪你这么麻烦，只要对狗仔花点钱，我也一样能够掌握得到你的动向。可别忘了我是闵玧其，作为前任，你应该够了解我的了。”**

**田柾国脸露难色，虽然闵玧其承认了这个事实，但是那天看到他与金南俊在车上亲热的就是闵玧其派来的话，为什么他会感觉得到很熟悉？**

**“你早就派人监视我了？”**

**嘴角微微翘起了一边，闵玧其根本就没有要打算回答他，就只是将田柾国往自己的车里拽着。**

**“我还要工作，你要带我去哪儿！”**

**“不就是去见那个郑号锡吗？你都不知道郑号锡到底是个什么样的人，没跟他做过几次，他是不会跟你签字的。”**

**“我答应了今天就去的。”**

**“明天去也一样，只要你愿意跟他做，什么时候都不重要。”闵玧其顿了顿，“我想你也不会拒绝他吧，而且……我跟郑号锡还有生意来往，我只要跟他说一声，跟你做了也照样不会签字。”**

**“闵玧其，你好狠。”**

**“所以你就乖乖地，今天让我占用一下就好。”**

**田柾国就这样被闵玧其拽进了后座，车子开到了一个他不熟悉的地方，如果没有猜错，这里应该是闵玧其的公司。他知道，闵玧其的家庭背景跟他和金南俊是无法比较的。**

**“把电话关掉，不准让人打扰。”**

**田柾国盯着电话看，是部长打电话给他了，他现在心情很乱，也不知道闵玧其接下来要做什么。跟着闵玧其一路走到了办公室，门前的秘书恭敬地向他们问好，闵玧其理都没理就把田柾国带到了里面，关了门。**

**“带我来这里要做什么？”**

**闵玧其现在背对着田柾国，他侧过了头用余光看着田柾国，一边解开领带，嘴上露出的笑容却不是冷冷的，田柾国知道，那是一个很暧昧的笑容，在他们以前还是恋人的时候，闵玧其露出过这样的笑容。**

**“小国真是好笑，用你那小脑袋也能想得出来，我想要做什么才是？”**

**闵玧其转过了身，爱抚一般地抱着田柾国，不管田柾国给不给他反应。**

**轻轻地吻了一下田柾国的耳垂，好像还不够，干脆张开了嘴巴给含住了，用舌尖舔弄几下。**

**“小国过来做我的秘书，待遇可比你现在的要好几倍。”**

**见田柾国没有回应，闵玧其拉高了田柾国的上衣，手从腹部开始慢慢地往上，他感觉到了田柾国的身体正在颤抖着，如果不是讨厌，那应该是开始有反应了，闵玧其不禁笑了一下。**

**“你已经有秘书了。”**

**田柾国想要推开闵玧其，但是却推不开来。**

**“秘书不喜欢可以换的。”**

**“我也可以换……唔。”**

**闵玧其一下没了好脸色，惩罚地用力捏了一下那颗红色小圆球。**

**“是你就不会换，我喜欢你这样的秘书。”**

**“唔……”田柾国隐忍着闵玧其对他的触碰，现在还是想着要怎么抗拒闵玧其，他后悔跟来了，“找个……跟我差不多类型的……不就好了。”**

**“我就要你！田柾国，不要再说这些话了！”**

**闵玧其的一声暴戾，让田柾国虚脱地笑了一声，“你为什么还是跟以前一样？都不愿意听别人的话。”**

**大概是田柾国这样的反应吓到了闵玧其，语气开始温柔了起来。**

**“我以后……会听你说的，只要你愿意回到我的身边。”**

**田柾国笑了一下，他放弃抵抗了，任由闵玧其想在他的身上干什么，也开始显露了原本隐忍着的原始反应。闵玧其看见田柾国的反应，当然是兴奋了起来，完全褪去了田柾国的衣物，一丝不挂地背对着自己，从后面抱着田柾国，让田柾国双手撑着台面，自己一手固定着田柾国的腰肢，一手覆盖着田柾国的巨物，缓慢有力地抚弄着。**

**“小小国这么快就来反应了，我要奖励一下小国。”**

**“嗯……嗯……”**

**田柾国眯着双眼，憋着嘴巴好像很可怜的样子看着闵玧其，自然闵玧其看到了这样的表情，手的力度和速度都在加快。**

**“想要我了？”**

**蛮横地舔咬着田柾国的耳朵，身体贴得更紧，小帐篷在田柾国的股间摩擦着，自然田柾国就有点受不了地扭动着臀部。**

**“哈啊……哈啊……嗯。”**

**现在的田柾国已经开始意乱情迷了，他想要解脱，身体好像很多蚂蚁在爬行着一样，痒得不行。**

**闵玧其很满意田柾国现在的表现，就用两根手指开始给田柾国后面做扩张。**

**“果然要用两根开始才行。”**

**闵玧其看见田柾国有些舒爽的样子，在以前他是看不到的。以前两个人都很青涩，做起情事来也没有太多的感觉。现在的田柾国不一样了，已经蜕变成如何去勾引男人了，虽然并不是他调教的，但是至少他看到了不一样。**

**“小国要比以前诱人许多，真想要快点享用你。”**

**田柾国嘟起了嘴巴，看着闵玧其只是露出不满的表情，并没有接话。**

**“后入怎么样？会让你欲仙欲死的，下面的小嘴都吸着我的手指不放了呢。”**

**现在已经是四根手指了，还是很轻松地进进出出。闵玧其不打算继续再做扩张了，直接按下田柾国，让田柾国就这样将半个身体趴在了台面上，闵玧其拉开了裤链，撸动了几下自己的棒棒，掰开田柾国的一边臀瓣，慢慢地将自己的棒棒伸入到后庭的内壁。**

**两个人都不约而同地舒叹了一声，闵玧其的尺寸其实没有比金南俊的厉害，但是也能填满田柾国的整个内壁，这令人陶醉的摩擦热力，自然就会沉陷其中。也可能是姿势的原因，棒棒进入得更深一点，田柾国的整个臀部都在颤抖，闵玧其看着忍不住怕打了几下，鲜嫩可弹的臀肉，看起来非常可口。**

**不按规则地蹂躏着臀瓣，挤压一下便紧紧裹着棒棒，田柾国仰起了脑袋，露出了好看的下颚线，挺起了胸膛，嘴巴张开发出一声常常的叹息。**

**“……啊……啊……”**

**忍不住往后看人，田柾国看到闵玧其正居高临下地俯视自己，后庭下意识地收紧，闵玧其的脸色瞬间变了一下。**

**“敢诱惑我？想要死在我的身上吗？”**

**果不其然，刚才那么地一夹，闵玧其推入得更深，田柾国粗喘着气，没来得及开口说话，已经忍不住发出一丝丝好听的单音了。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……哈啊……唔嗯……啊……”**

**还不够，还需要更多。田柾国的臀瓣越来翘，却还是无法得到满足，而且这种姿势对他来说，其实还挺吃力的。闵玧其好像发现了田柾国的异样，抬起了田柾国的双脚，直接掰开蜷缩着跪趴式的放到了台面上，现在是整个身体都已经离地了。**

**这样的姿势田柾国虽然看不见，但他还是知道大概是什么样的，想想还真是令人害羞。因为另外一个方面，这样反而更令人兴奋了，每进入一次，就好像是触电一般，浑身发麻，想要被麻醉在其中。**

**闵玧其也把身子往前倾，继续一边下面做着动作，一边用舌头舔舐着田柾国的耳朵，末了用一只手托着田柾国的脑袋，侧过脸来咬上了那双鲜红可口的唇瓣。**

**“怎么样？金南俊有让你这样欢愉过吗？你答应我过来了，我每天都让你下不了床，还求着要我进来。”**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**田柾国的双眼已经失去了焦距，他已经不能完整地表达出一个句子了，身体只能随着闵玧其的节奏走。**

**“金南俊在出差，所以你这几个晚上都一个人对吧？晚上去我家里面，我们再温存一下，想不到几年不见，你的身体已经美到无法想象的程度，啊……不愧是我看上的。”**

**“嗯哼、嗯哼……嗯哼嗯……”**

**田柾国本来就意识模糊，再加上闵玧其这样有意无意地说着情话，让田柾国更加地兴奋了。**


	20. 糖果：威逼利诱（下）、泰柾：意外的偶遇

**Midnight Rose #020**

**闵玧其想要离开田柾国的唇瓣，田柾国就伸出了手搂住了闵玧其脖子，继续伸出已经沾满唾液的小舌，与闵玧其同样沾满唾液的小舌共舞。**

**“啊……唔啊……啊……”**

**闵玧其温柔地笑着看着这个样子的田柾国，双手摸索到前方，开始蹂躏着那两颗红粉色圆球，田柾国舒服得颤抖着身子，差点连伸舌头的力气都被消磨没了。闵玧其从后面一直磨蹭着田柾国，两具躯体在自然条件之下，制造出了一股热能。炽热的躯体包裹着两个人的触觉，闵玧其挨着田柾国挨得更近更紧。**

**“想不想吃棒棒？”**

**闵玧其伸出几根手指进去田柾国的嘴里，田柾国用小舌不停地打转着圈，看得闵玧其又热了起来。**

**“唔嗯……不吃……”**

**舔了几下之后，田柾国就将闵玧其的手指给推了出来，像是小计得逞一样地笑着看着闵玧其。闵玧其自然知道田柾国是在调戏他，所以也配合着田柾国，要看看田柾国到底想要干什么。**

**“不吃我就不拔出来了，你就好好地用你身下的小嘴慢慢地吸着吧。”**

**“啪！啪！”**

**这样用力拍打他臀肉的也就只有闵玧其有这种恶趣味了，会让人兴奋了起来，羞耻地同时又觉得很刺激。**

**“啊！唔嗯……”**

**“吸得真紧。”**

**这时闵玧其看田柾国的后背看腻了，就把田柾国翻转过来，将前身朝上，然后闵玧其附身下去，紧贴着田柾国的躯体，下身继续动作着，而上半身就好像是粘胶一样，一点缝隙都不留地贴着。闵玧其一直在田柾国的脖子上偷香，一路向下舔着，看见那颗就像是可口的樱桃般饱满的红色圆球，闵玧其就像是得到了糖一样的小孩，不停地舔舐着。**

**“嗯哼……嗯啊……唔……哈……不要舔了……嗯……好痒……唔嗯……啊，不要……”**

**田柾国被闵玧越舔，声音就变得越甜腻。闵玧其知道那是因为舒服才出的声音，他仰起了头看见田柾国兴奋又隐忍的样子，就更加卖力地舔舐着，另外一颗没有舔到就用手先弄一会儿，然后两颗轮流舔舐着。**

**正舔得进入了状态之后，隔壁的座机却突然响了起来。闵玧其不耐烦地看了眼座机，然后转身看着情欲未退的田柾国，决定抱起了田柾国，自己坐上了座椅，而田柾国就势跨坐在了他的身上，身下的动作还在继续着，而闵玧其好像是若无其事般地接起了电话。**

**“别出声音，不然会让电话录音到了，嗯？”**

**闵玧其在接听电话之前，在田柾国的耳边舔吻了一下，留下命令。**

**“嗯哼……嗯……”**

**田柾国像是不满似的发出一丝沉闷的低音，听在了闵玧其的耳中却像是在娇嗔。田柾国的小脑袋一直趴着在闵玧其的肩膀上，一边听着闵玧其那独有的烟嗓，一边感受着这人对他身下带来的快感。他双眼盯着闵玧其的耳垂，就这样想到了他们的以前。**

**闵玧其听完了电话，怨怒地把电话给挂断了之后，发现田柾国在发呆。**

**“在发什么呆？”**

**看见田柾国双目无神的样子，闵玧其恶意地用力一挺，果然有了反应。**

**“唔嗯！混蛋！”**

**“谁叫你刚刚走神了。”闵玧其看见田柾国现在有些怨气，讨好般地咬吻着田柾国的双唇，“走神是要惩罚的。”**

**突然地抓紧了田柾国的身子，闵玧其用力地按压着田柾国的臀瓣，自己又用力地挺弄着，速度极快、感觉也非常地刺激神经。在田柾国都还没有缓过来，闵玧其就已经将浓郁的白色牛奶，灌进了田柾国后庭的内壁里面去。**

**“……啊……哈……”**

**闵玧其松开了田柾国的身体，田柾国不断地大口大口地喘着气息，就像是累坏了一样。**

**“爽吗？小国。”**

**他这是明知故问，一看田柾国的神情就知道刚才已经满足到了，可是他就是想听听看怀里的人儿亲口说出来。**

**“还没……没有……嗯……”**

**闵玧其宠溺地笑了一下，田柾国从以前就喜欢跟他说着反话，到现在也一点都没有改变。他托起了田柾国的下巴，让田柾国昂扬着脑袋看向他，“还没有爽够？那就继续吃我的棒棒好了。”**

**简直是想要骂人了，在他说完这句话之后，田柾国居然伸出了舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇，这种动作根本就是无声的邀请，二话不说，田柾国就蹲了下来，而闵玧其张开了双腿，好让田柾国来到了他的胯间，抓起了他的棒棒。田柾国用鼻子从上至下磨了一遍之后，便开始舔弄着马眼。闵玧其舒爽地差点就想要喊出声来，他完全没有想到田柾国的技术已经好到这种地步了，看来以前让他少舔也是白干了。**

**“你的口技越来越好了，是金南俊调教出来的？”**

**听了这句话，田柾国瞪了一眼闵玧其，报复性地用舌尖用力顶着马眼，闵玧其舒服地说不出话来。**

**“唔嗯……俊他很少让我舔。”田柾国眨了一下眼睛，想要激怒一下闵玧其，“基本上都是我主动要求的。”**

**明显地，田柾国感觉得到闵玧其的身子僵硬了一下，虽然是没有发怒的声音，但是却被闵玧其的动作给吓到了。闵玧其突然地按着他的后脑勺，让闵玧其的巨物没有准备地就进入了田柾国的口腔里面，吓得田柾国那一下子动都不敢动。闵玧其看见了田柾国的反应之后，满意地笑了笑。**

**“我以后不会让你少舔的，你这个小妖精。”**

**田柾国也不服输地回瞪了一眼闵玧其，突然地用力抓着闵玧其的巨物，只不过却没有让他得逞，闵玧其没有预料之中的反应，只是舒爽地叹了一声。闵玧其知道田柾国想要对他做什么，这次就不顺着田柾国的意了，闵玧其看着田柾国充满了恶意地笑着。**

**“你这小心思我还会不知道吗？”**

**“哼……”**

**“认真一点舔，我不保证会来硬的。”**

**最后还是拗不过闵玧其，田柾国也只好开始乖乖地舔着闵玧其的巨物。过了十分钟左右，闵玧其巨物里面的白色牛奶第二次释放了出来，依旧是很浓郁，因为粘性有点大，田柾国不禁咳嗽了几声。**

**看着田柾国张着嘴吧喘气的样子，闵玧其拉起了田柾国，再次跨坐在他的大腿上面，手指伸向后庭，毫不犹豫地塞了进去。**

**“唔嗯！”**

**“果然敏感了许多。”**

**“……不……不要了……”**

**刚才用了嘴力，现在田柾国说话起来比较吃力一点，他不想再来了，需要休息，可闵玧其不会那么容易顺着他的意思。**

**“不要了？你爽够了，我还没呢。”闵玧其坏坏地笑着，“哦对，你每天都可以找男人去快活，你就不怕会爽到死在别人的怀里的吗？”**

**“……你，闵玧其……你是恶魔。”**

**“随便你要怎么说，反正你也不是天使。”**

**金泰亨这下子终于都交接完工作了，回到了办公室确不见田柾国的踪影，他走去问了一下部长，可部长也不知道田柾国到底去哪里了，请假也没有，电话也不接，最重要的是，也没有去找郑号锡谈企划案，害得部长要给郑号锡解释了一个小时，最后同意让田柾国明天去。**

**“奇怪了，小国到底去哪里了？”**

**金泰亨托着下巴，一副苦恼的模样看着田柾国的座位。**

**田柾国看着闵玧其的车子开走之后，他叹了口气，拍了拍自己的脸颊之后，打电话给了朴智旻。**

**“国国！哥已经做好了晚餐了，就等你上来！”**

**朴智旻一接电话就很情绪高涨地跟田柾国通话。**

**“嗯嗯……需要买点什么喝的吗？”**

**“要啊！国国你不说我都忘了去买饮料，国国喜欢喝什么就买什么饮料吧。”**

**“好吧。”**

**田柾国想要把电话给挂掉，可是在电话那边，朴智旻却突然喊着嗓子。**

**“等一下！国国你买好饮料我去楼下接你吧，反正哥也只是在等你。”**

**“嗯。”**

**正式挂了电话之后，田柾国走去了一间便利店，他看了一眼冰柜里面的各式各样的饮料，没过几秒就决定要买什么了。**

**“多少钱？”**

**“小国。”**

**田柾国听着有人喊着自己的名字，不自觉地看了过去。**

**“泰亨？”**

**“小国，你怎么会在这里？”**

**因为今天在办公室都看不到田柾国，在这里看到了自己也一时之间没反应过来。**

**“我……”**

**因为状况太突然了，田柾国一时也不知道该要说些什么才好，他总不能说他现在要去朴智旻的家里吧？而且……昨天晚上的事，田柾国对金泰亨会有些避忌，怕会哪壶不提开哪壶，真的是要这么给尴尬死了。**

**金泰亨看了两眼田柾国，他知道田柾国应该是在紧张，大家都不想提昨晚的事情了，他就只好找些话题来说。**

**“我的工作交接完了，要回去上班，又可以每天都看到小国了。”金泰亨淡淡地笑了笑，“今天下班之前，我看到了你不在办公室，问过了部长，说你没有请假也没有去谈企划案，所以……小国你在这里真的让我有些意外。”**

**当然是挺意外的，金泰亨知道田柾国不住这边，平时也不可能偶遇到田柾国，所以金泰亨笑了笑，以为田柾国是来看他的。**


	21. 旻国：吃饭邀请pt.2

**Midnight Rose #021**

**面对金泰亨的一席话，田柾国紧张地低着头咬了下嘴唇，却听见收银员在催促自己结账。**

**“先生？请问是现金还是刷卡？”**

**“现金吧。”**

**金泰亨看着田柾国要结账的东西，下意识地很想要问田柾国是不是要去哪里，这饮料……买得有点多。**

**“泰亨，我今天有点事，下次再和你说。”**

**拿着那袋饮料，田柾国就这样从金泰亨的面前快步离开了。金泰亨看着田柾国的背影，露出了一些忧伤的神情。**

**“开始躲我了？”**

**难道是真的吓着了吗？**

**田柾国一边看着导航一边摸索着朴智旻的住处，在他看见一栋大楼时就发现有人对着他大力地挥手，一望过去果然只有朴智旻才会用这么明显和这么夸张的方式。**

**“国国！！”**

**田柾国多看了几眼这栋大楼，莫名觉得有些熟悉感，但是好像又对不上记忆。**

**“我还以为国国你又不来了呢。”**

**朴智旻帮着田柾国拿了一些饮料，然后带田柾国上去，坐电梯的时候田柾国莫名觉得有点慌，朴智旻笑着看了一眼田柾国，发现田柾国的精神状态好像不是很好，出了电梯便问：“国国你怎么了？有密室恐惧症？”**

**田柾国听到朴智旻这么一问，便慌张地摆着手摇着头：“不是啊，可能刚才赶过来跑累了吧，我歇一会儿就好了。”**

**一进屋，飘香的味道传入了田柾国的鼻子里面，这些味道都是釜山家乡才有的味道。**

**“怎么样？国国，是不是很熟悉的味道？”**

**“嗯嗯！”**

**田柾国开心地点了点头，两个人坐了下来，朴智旻也开了田柾国买来的饮料，一边吃着觉得渴了就喝一口饮料，一边聊着小时候发生的趣事。等时间差不多的时候，两个人吃得很饱了，朴智旻便开始收拾着，田柾国也帮忙收拾了起来。**

**“让我来洗吧，都来你家蹭饭了，而且哥你上次也照顾了生病的我。”**

**一听到田柾国这么一说，朴智旻顿了一下之后便微笑起来。他看着桌子上面的那袋未喝完的饮料，又看看正在厨房里面洗碗的田柾国，“国国啊，我下去买点东西，等我一下，我很快就会回来了。”**

**“哦。”**

**金泰亨明明看见田柾国走到了这附近，就不知道田柾国之后走去哪儿了。因为田柾国看见他的神情有点怪怪的，所以便在这附近找了一下，怕田柾国一个人拿着那袋饮料，不，确切地说是啤酒。如果一个人喝光那袋啤酒，怎么说也会有七分醉，金泰亨就是担心田柾国是不是心情不好，买这么多啤酒来喝，如果一个人喝醉了要怎么办。担心着田柾国的金泰亨，就这样找了将近两个小时，还是走回去田柾国消失的地方站着休息。**

**“电话也打不通，也不知道跑哪里去了，这小家伙真是让人操心。”**

**朴智旻到了公寓楼下之后，便顺路去刚才田柾国买啤酒的便利店，买好了东西之后，便准备要回去公寓里。可这个时候在公寓大门前不远处，站着一个男人，这个时候是吃饭的时候，这个男人站着在这里不断地歇着气，好像很急躁的样子，朴智旻只是望了一眼，刚好也跟那个男人对上了眼之后，朴智旻并没有在意，就坐着电梯回去公寓里了。**

**朴智旻看见的男人就是金泰亨，或许朴智旻对金泰亨没有印象，可是金泰亨却对朴智旻有印象。刚才田柾国消失之前，金泰亨看到了田柾国在跟朴智旻有说有笑的。然后金泰亨便在朴智旻上了电梯之后，金泰亨跟着走了进去，看着停留的层数，金泰亨进了另外一部电梯跟着上去。**

**回到了公寓，不知道为什么朴智旻害怕田柾国突然就会消失，所以门都还没有关上就冲过去厨房那边，当看见熟悉的身影还在，才安心下来。**

**“国国，碗涮好了吗？”**

**“还没，不过快了。”**

**涮到最后一个碗，田柾国擦干净水滴，把自己的手洗干净之后，突然腰间多了双手。**

**“国国，今天晚上……留下来别走好吗？”**

**其实田柾国早就有所准备，他来朴智旻这里，当然并不是只是单纯地蹭饭吃。田柾国用自己冰凉的双手覆盖上朴智旻温热的双手，冰凉的触感使得朴智旻一下子抖了。**

**“国国……”**

**朴智旻担心田柾国是不是想要松开他的手，然后又回自己家去。**

**田柾国松开朴智旻的手之后，转过身来便看到了朴智旻失落的神情，可下一秒田柾国搂住了朴智旻的脖子，暧昧地在朴智旻的耳边舔舐着，吐着热气。**

**“好啊，我要跟哥你一起睡。”**

**朴智旻一听到这话，眼神一暗，将田柾国推至墙壁上面，让田柾国背部靠着墙身，这也让田柾国顿时觉得背部凉嗖嗖的。**

**“这可是国国你说的，不管哥要怎么样对你，都不许躲。”**

**田柾国呆呆地盯着朴智旻看，他觉得现在的朴智旻跟平时完全不一样，身体里总感觉有点压制不住的情绪，就要爆发出来。**

**“不会躲，我就在这里。”**

**朴智旻用两根手指托起田柾国的下巴，对准了田柾国的双唇，吻了下去。田柾国眯起了双眼看着朴智旻，双手一路向下，顺着朴智旻的身体摸到了胯间的茎根，田柾国得意地笑了笑，开始来回地抚摸着朴智旻的茎根。朴智旻被田柾国这么一抚摸，忍着自己的情绪，吻田柾国的力度大了些。**

**轻轻地推开朴智旻，两人的唇瓣才分开，朴智旻似乎还没有缓过神来，田柾国轻声地说了一句。**

**“换个地方再继续。”**

**两个人来到了朴智旻的卧室，正准备行进下一步的时候，都听到了一些声音，朴智旻这才想起来自己好像还没有关门，便不好意思地挠了挠头。**

**“我去关一下门。”**

**关好了门之后，朴智旻再回去卧室里面，田柾国已经整个人躺在了床上，身上的衣物都褪去，仅剩下一条三角内裤遮掩着茎根。看到这样的画面，朴智旻也是立刻把自己的衣物都褪去，然后爬上了床，两手抓着田柾国的双腿。**

**“哥……”**

**本来大腿的肌肤也算是敏感的，被朴智旻用手一碰，觉得有电流一样，田柾国忍不住自己身伸手去裤子里面，抚慰着自己的茎根。**

**“国国你……是在诱惑我。”**

**弓起了腰肢，田柾国用空闲的手放几根入已经张开的口里，双眼也微微地眯了起来，这整个动作根本就是在诱惑朴智旻。**

**“……呜嗯……嗯……”**

**扭来扭去的腰身，朴智旻还是俯下了身子，舔舐着田柾国胸膛的两颗小樱桃。**

**“国国这么诱人还真是第一次见。”**

**田柾国感觉到朴智旻似乎很满意自己的表现，扭动就更加地厉害，甚至两个人的茎根都摩擦到一起了。**

**双手改为按着朴智旻的脑袋，只要朴智旻一舔，田柾国就会发出舒服的叹音。而且总觉得不够，想要朴智旻吸着自己的小樱桃。**

**“嗯……哥……嗯……吸它……快吸……嗯……”**

**朴智旻抬起了头看见田柾国双颊泛红，脑袋晃来晃去的模样，就知道田柾国现在有点兴奋了。听了田柾国的话，朴智旻用力地一吸，田柾国尖叫出声。**

**“啊！！！！”**

**“国国喜欢吗？”**

**“……喜欢……”**

**因为舒服，田柾国的双眼开始泛出了生理盐水。再吸了一会儿之后，朴智旻起身就发现田柾国的身体已经红了起来，再看了看田柾国的样子，让他无法再去忍了。田柾国一副欲求不满的模样盯着他看，是男人就不可能再忍下去。**

**“……嗯……”**

**朴智旻接着褪去了自己和田柾国的内裤，两个人便完全坦诚相对。**

**“哥……智旻哥？”**

**田柾国双眼焦距涣散，叫朴智旻只不过是下意识的反应，朴智旻看见田柾国已经要进入了状态，两根茎根开始摩擦了起来，灼热的触感让朴智旻觉得，这还是自己身体的一个部分吗？**

**“……嗯……”**

**田柾国任由朴智旻这样的动作，慢慢地就开始蜷缩起自己的双腿，撑开至两边。**

**“哈啊……哈啊……哥，哈啊……”**

**“叫我旻。”**

**“唔嗯……旻……唔！！”**

**朴智旻一听见田柾国这么乖乖地喊他的单字，忍不住倾身过去吻上了田柾国的双唇，田柾国也自动地揽着朴智旻的颈部。**

**“国国现在好美。”**

**朴智旻眯着双眼盯着田柾国的脸容，田柾国一听见称赞他美，其实身为男人才不愿意被这么形容，但是这只是一个调情剂，所以田柾国很配合地露出些许娇羞又淡淡的微笑望着朴智旻。**

**“哥现在的脸，也太好看了。”**

**田柾国轻轻地抚摸着朴智旻的脸颊，一路抚摸到了朴智旻的唇瓣上面，来回抚摸了两下，朴智旻便张开了口含住了田柾国的两根手指，轻柔地一边吸吮着。**

**“是不是好看得让国国的下面，前后都兴奋起来了？”**

**“好看得……想让哥用下面那一根弄哭我。”**

**“国国真是个小妖精，说得哥下面又硬又热了。”**

**朴智旻一听完田柾国的情话，立刻就皱起了双眉，一副故作认真的模样，差点逗乐了田柾国。**


	22. 旻国：真正意图、泰柾：奇怪的泰亨

**Midnight Rose #022**

**开始做着扩张，田柾国自己抓着自己的双腿，让自己的臀部更翘起来，好让朴智旻方便动作。**

**“国国放松点，哥待会儿要进去这里面呢。”**

**“……嗯，我在放松……唔……”**

**朴智旻觉得田柾国的表情变化不大，感觉自己的前戏做得还是不足，就伸手又去蹂躏起那两颗小樱桃起来，其实用双手托着自己的双腿还是挺耗力气的，大概田柾国是开始有点累了吧？**

**“国国，哥没让你舒服吗？”**

**朴智旻担心田柾国是不是嫌弃他的技术生疏，可田柾国却觉得朴智旻问得莫名其妙。**

**“……没有啊，是……有点累……”**

**看了一下田柾国的情况，这姿势确实是费力活儿，朴智旻忍不住下意识露出轻轻地痴汉笑。**

**“国国现在这样……又性感又可爱啊。”**

**田柾国才没有心情听他说话，撇了撇嘴巴斜眼看着朴智旻。又轻轻地笑了一下，朴智旻无奈地吻上田柾国已经嘟起的小红唇，象征性地哄着身下的人儿。**

**“……国国，我要进来咯。”**

**小声得像是没有出声一样，不管如何田柾国听了觉得此时的朴智旻，男性美浓烈了起来。**

**“嗯……”**

**因为朴智旻毫无畏惧感的样子，反而显得田柾国有些心虚，平时一直被他欺负的哥哥，现在在他的面前的是一个男人，要进入他身体里面感受存在的男人，真真切切地。**

**虽然朴智旻现在跟平时是不太一样，但是作为一个细心的哥哥，朴智旻还是照顾着田柾国的感受。**

**先是进入了龟头的一部分，然后观察了一下田柾国的反应之后，朴智旻就继续进攻。**

**“国国要告诉我，现在舒不舒服？”**

**现在只是觉得有圆圆的东西在顶着自己的穴口，穴口突然被撑开，但是还没有到疼的程度，所以田柾国只是小声地喘着气、眯着双眼看着朴智旻，忽然娇喘了一下扭过了头，有点不好意思地说出了话。**

**“……还……算……舒服吧。”**

**朴智旻开心了一下，刚才忍着田柾国的穴口一张一合的，终于听到了算是不错的回应，接下来朴智旻就不再顾及太多，突然一下子就将整根进入到最里面，惹得田柾国脱口惊呼一声。**

**“啊！！唔嗯……”**

**一下子进入会因为摩擦而觉得有点疼痛，但是顶到了最里面的肉时，田柾国忍不住身体颤抖了一下，这是代表着舒服的意思，麻麻的、像电流一样充斥全身。**

**“国国现在一定很舒服是吧？”**

**朴智旻突然眼神温柔了起来，他有些爱不释手地抚摸着田柾国已经泛红的双颊，就算田柾国不说出来，他现在也能够感受得到下身传来的饥渴的信息，小穴正在急切地张合着，那是田柾国传达给他的。**

**捧着田柾国的小脸，朴智旻吻上了那双樱桃般甜蜜的小唇，在床头那盏小黄灯的照射之下，两个人形成了一道美丽的倒影。下身激烈的律动，田柾国所有的声音都淹没在口里，他抓紧着朴智旻的双肩，尽管朴智旻正在亲吻着他，下身那样不受控制的反应，让他没来得及去思考，只能顺着朴智旻的感觉。**

**“……唔……嗯嗯……唔……”**

**直到吻得有些时间长了，朴智旻才松开了田柾国，心脏强烈的跳动，让两个人的胸膛碰到了一起。**

**“……啊……啊……嗯……啊……”**

**“真的好想就这样一直在国国的身体里面，嗯！”**

**说着，朴智旻又开始亲吻田柾国，急切地吸吮着田柾国的小舌，还睁开双眼，近距离地盯着田柾国，看着那些修长的睫毛，竟然有点想要伸手去摸一下。**

**朴智旻没有太为难田柾国，只是再要了一次便抱着田柾国一起去浴室清理一下身体。**

**“国国累吗？”**

**“有一点。”**

**“那就睡一会儿吧。”**

**田柾国趴着在朴智旻的怀里，让朴智旻给他清洗着，朴智旻叫他先睡一会儿，那就不客气地闭上了双眼，不一会儿朴智旻就听到了均匀的呼吸声。朴智旻觉得田柾国的睡颜还是这样可爱，就亲了一下田柾国的脸蛋。**

**早上醒来的时候，朴智旻说要给田柾国做早餐吃，可是田柾国想要早一点回去公司，毕竟昨天被闵玧其纠缠了一天，部长肯定要问东问西的了。匆匆忙忙地从朴智旻住处出来，只是简单地道了个别，不到几分钟时间就跑进了地铁站，正准备买票的时候，却有只手挡住了他，田柾国抬起头来一看，发现是金泰亨，他慌了一下。**

**“……泰亨？早……”**

**金泰亨看着田柾国的表情跟动作，随即便微笑了一下，看上去就像是偶遇一样。**

**“小国早啊，这么早就来这边？你不是住这边吧？”**

**田柾国那躲躲闪闪的小眼神金泰亨收进了眼底。**

**“昨天在朋友家玩得太晚了，就……没有回家。”**

**“你的男朋友呢？他不是可以接你回去？”**

**听到金泰亨这么一问，没有追问昨天的事情，田柾国才松了口气。**

**“我没有说过吗？他出差了……再过两天应该会回来。”**

**其实也不知道金南俊会什么时候回来，到现在打电话都还是打不通，田柾国捣鼓着等一下回去公司再打一遍。**

**“哦……那你现在是要去上班吧？我买了两张，一起走吧。”**

**田柾国也没有多想为什么金泰亨会多买了一张，不过既然金泰亨开口了，田柾国也没有拒绝，跟着金泰亨一起进站。在车厢里面难免是有很多人挤来挤去，金泰亨就将田柾国圈到了自己的怀里面，然后田柾国挨着墙面，金泰亨就整个脸跟身体贴着田柾国。田柾国也不好说些什么，只能任由金泰亨这么做。**

**“小国……”**

**金泰亨突然小声地在他耳边叫了他一声，田柾国便疑惑地应了一声。**

**“嗯？”**

**还没等田柾国反应过来，金泰亨便笑了一下，热气都洒在了田柾国的耳里。**

**“让我摸你一会儿。”**

**说着，金泰亨就已经把手伸进了田柾国的衬衫里面，田柾国忍着嘴里发出来的声音，一边有些小委屈地盯着金泰亨看。金泰亨看见这样可爱的模样，忍不住咬上了田柾国的耳朵。**

**“不要太可爱地看着我，不然我会忍不住。”**

**幸好并没有抚摸田柾国的胯间，要不然会真的让田柾国叫出声音来。金泰亨只是蹂躏着田柾国胸前的两颗红缨，有些控制不住的时候还用大手抓了一把胸膛的肉。**

**“……可以了没……？”**

**田柾国害怕再长一点时间，会被别人看见，既然都已经开口叫停了，金泰亨也不再为难田柾国，不过却在田柾国的小嘴上面偷亲了一口。**

**“今晚我去你家。”金泰亨忽然说了一句，田柾国想要拒绝来着，但是金泰亨也料到如此，先一步不让田柾国开口，“不管用什么理由，都不能拒绝我，不然的话，我就逼你男朋友离开你。”**

**“可是，他突然回来了要怎么办？”**

**田柾国担心的就是这个，去他家里面没有问题，问题是金南俊可能会提前回家。有时候恋人之间不也会这样吗？说什么还没有那么快回来，但是回家才发现他已经坐在客厅等着你了。说到了这个，金泰亨看见田柾国很为难的模样，也没法能让自己再狠心一点，只好松了一下口，“那……你带我去你朋友家里？”**

**好像知道田柾国会问为什么，金泰亨只是简短地说出了一句话：“我也想认识你认识的人。”**

**“那……好吧。”**

**见田柾国答应了，金泰亨心情很好地蹭了一下田柾国的小脑袋，不久之后便到站了。为了不让人怀疑，金泰亨跟田柾国到公司附近便开始装作不太熟一样，一前一后各走各的进入了公司。**

**果不其然，田柾国一走进了自己所在的部门，部长便急匆匆地走过来将田柾国拉到了一旁。看得出来部长对自己昨天旷工的事情很生气，田柾国也只能乖乖地等着被训了。是这么想着没有错，只不过部长开口的一瞬间，顿时一下子没有反应过来而哑口失声。**

**“柾国，你说你是不是跟郑经理很熟络来着？”**

**田柾国假装地笑了一下，若有所思地反问部长一句。**

**“部长……您怎么这么说？”**

**这就奇怪了，这不是部长所期待的反应，感觉这么盘问着，田柾国也好像没有慌乱了手脚似的。**

**“不是吗？我看你……好像挺让郑经理喜欢的呀，今天早上，还特意打电话过来，让我送你过去谈企划案呀。”**

**想到了什么似的，部长做出了一副恍然大悟的表情。**

**“你其实昨天有去找郑经理了是吧？！你这小子偷偷地去跟郑经理打交道！！记得等一会儿给我多说几句好话。”**

**田柾国松了一口气，他不敢否认，害怕部长会再多口问下去，只不过他看到金泰亨正盯着他这边看着。他给金泰亨比了个手势意思是告诉他要出去工作了，可是金泰亨并没有回应他，转过身去做自己的事情，就好像刚才没有对上眼一样。他总觉得金泰亨有点怪怪的，难道是自己错觉了吗？**


	23. 锡果：正式交谈

**Midnight Rose #023**

**送到了楼下，部长就开车回公司去了，田柾国抬头看了下这栋大楼，想起了昨天闵玧其给他说的那些话，手不禁捏紧了那些文件袋子。跟前台的小姐姐们说了一下要找郑号锡经理之后，他报上了自己名字，直接就让他坐电梯上去，临关门之前，小姐姐们还不停地对着自己打招呼，田柾国觉得有点奇怪，感觉也说不上来，就当做是那些小姐姐们太热情了。**

**到达了楼层，就上来秘书就把田柾国带到了郑号锡所在的办公室，听秘书说郑号锡刚去开早会，过一会儿应该就会回来，然后就让我到沙发上面坐着等。**

**秘书也同样是很热情，端上了茶水来之后，还一直跟田柾国闲聊。**

**“田先生是刚出来工作吗？看着年纪好像还挺小的。”**

**田柾国微微笑着，不承认也不否认。**

**“我年纪确实是有点小，不过工作经验也有几年了。”**

**“噢，那不是很早就出来工作了？”**

**“嗯嗯。”**

**然后秘书好像很兴奋似的，突然开口问起了一些隐私的问题。**

**“田先生您应该都有女朋友了吧？”**

**“……没有啊。”**

**女朋友是没有，是有男朋友。**

**“这样啊……”秘书看了下门口处，也不知道是怎么了突然神神秘秘地凑到了田柾国面前小声地说着，“田先生您最好要小心一点，我们经理是……同……”**

**“诶？我听说有人来找我了，人呢？”**

**还没有说完话，郑号锡突然打开了门一边自言自语，仿佛并没有看见秘书跟田柾国。**

**“经理！田先生……在等着您呢。”**

**感觉好像是被人抓奸似的，田柾国用手指戳了一下自己鼻子，掩饰这刚才有些心虚的情绪。**

**“郑经理您好，昨天没来找您，真的很抱歉。”**

**田柾国说着便起身要来一个鞠躬，但被郑号锡先一步制止了。**

**“行了行了，我这个人不太爱计较，你……没什么事了，可以出去了。”**

**指了指自己的秘书，示意让那位女秘书先出去一下。**

**“是！”**

**关上了门之后，郑号锡不慢不紧地坐在沙发上面，也拍了拍旁边的位置，让田柾国也坐下来。**

**“郑经理……”**

**郑号锡用手势打断了田柾国，“称呼什么的太过见外了，不用那么拘束，叫我号锡哥就好。”**

**“呃……号锡哥。”**

**田柾国正要拿出文件袋子里面的资料，郑号锡也等着田柾国把资料递给他。**

**“你跟闵玧其认识？”**

**田柾国顿了一下，反应稍迟地回答郑号锡的话：“嗯……算是认识。”**

**“算是？”郑号锡觉得好笑，他在闵玧其的耳里可不是这个意思，“前男友？”**

**“……嗯……”**

**不用猜也知道是闵玧其跟郑号锡说的。**

**“他应该有给你说过一些，关于我的事情？”**

**“说过一点。”**

**很好，郑号锡也料到既然是跟闵玧其认识的，多多少少也会说到了他的一些嗜好，那都这样了，郑号锡也不再隐藏自己，开始大大方方地对田柾国动起了手脚。**

**“郑……号锡哥，先看看资料……”**

**田柾国忍着郑号锡对他的一些暗示动作，坚持要让郑号锡看那些资料。**

**“我们现在有的是时间，也不急着这么一会儿。”**

**轻轻拿过了田柾国手里的资料，扔到了茶几上面去，然后便开始不断地抚摸着田柾国的脸颊。**

**“陪我玩一个月，我满意了就跟你签字，你觉得呢？”**

**果然闵玧其说的没有错，想要让郑号锡签字，就必须先跟他做。**

**“好……”听到了田柾国嘴里吐出了一个满意的字眼，郑号锡心情很好地舔舐着田柾国的耳垂，“不过，我不能天天陪你。”**

**郑号锡觉得很有趣，没有其他人在答应了之后还跟他谈条件。**

**“那得看你的表现了。”**

**“不瞒你说，我现在有男朋友。”**

**“我知道，你的前男友什么都给我说了，也同意让我玩，只要我不伤害你就行了。”郑号锡好像不太在意似的，摆着双手，“我说……我这个人可能不太深情，不过我也不会做出那种缺德的事情。”**

**田柾国现在心里面还在挣扎着，是为了自己的工作认命陪郑号锡玩呢，还是为了自己还有与闵玧其断交而拒绝好呢。不过，郑号锡好像能看穿田柾国一样，知道田柾国在想些什么。**

**“拒绝我对你没有任何好处，别看我只是一个小经理，我分分钟可以让你们公司破产，你应该知道闵玧其是说到做到的人吧？我和他的关系不浅，你得罪了我就等于得罪了闵玧其，就算闵玧其还惦记着你这个小前任，看在我的面子上，他也不会跟你退让的。”**

**“什么意思？”**

**田柾国听不太懂郑号锡想要说些什么，但是他知道这次郑号锡跟闵玧其是联合起来，不让他逃出他们的手掌心了。**

**“意思很简单，我们就算破坏了你和你男朋友的感情，你跟闵玧其也不会再在一起。”郑号锡还补充了一下，“当然我跟闵玧其也不是你想的那种关系，闵玧其他有未婚妻。”**

**“……他有未婚妻关我什么事。”**

**“是不关你的事啊，你知道不就好了，所以……你是要拒绝呢，还是答应？”**

**再三思了一下，田柾国还是答应了郑号锡的要求。毕竟就像郑号锡说的，拒绝了他没有什么好处。**

**“我答应了。”**

**田柾国答应了之后，郑号锡拉过了田柾国的脸，吻着那可口的小嘴唇，还不忘将手游走在田柾国的身上，把田柾国的上半身都摸了个遍。**

**“用你的这张嘴来一次行吧？让我来看看你的技术到哪儿？”**

**郑号锡松开了口之后，用手指按了按田柾国的小嘴唇，眼神极其暧昧地邀请着。**

**“号锡哥想的话……可以。”**

**郑号锡扭了一下脑袋，“不如……你直接叫我号锡吧，这样听着更舒服。”**

**“……号锡……”**

**“声音还真好听。”**

**郑号锡说着便站起了身子，弄开了自己的皮带，拉下了裤链，便掏出了自己的那一根半举的巨物，刚才在亲吻的时候，郑号锡就已经来了点感觉了，想不到田柾国比想象之中还要诱人。**

**田柾国盯了一眼郑号锡，只见对方笑意正浓地看着自己，然后便娴熟地抓住郑号锡胯间的巨物，伸出了他的小舌，舔舐了一下巨物顶端的马眼。不一会儿，田柾国便张大了嘴巴，将巨物慢慢地吞进自己的口中。郑号锡低着头看着田柾国变化的表情，却让自己开始欲火焚身，越看下去越觉得自己非常地燥热。**

**“嘴活儿是不错，难怪闵玧其还会对你念念不忘了。”**

**郑号锡调戏地用手指轻轻碰了几下田柾国的下巴，现在是田柾国在做主导，郑号锡下一秒便夺回了主导权，按着田柾国的小脑袋，开始往更深的地方伸展。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**田柾国有些受不了郑号锡这样没有预兆又快速的动作，只能闭起了双眼默默承受着，又不敢有什么大的动作，害怕一不小心自己会被伤到。**

**“怎么了？这就承受不住了？跟闵玧其的时候，你好像并不是这样的。”**

**心里一惊，闵玧其到底跟郑号锡说了多少关于他们的事情，这么一听郑号锡说，估计连昨天的事情都告诉郑号锡了吧。田柾国在心里面想着，郑号锡跟闵玧其又不一样，闵玧其对自己来说比较熟悉，他知道闵玧其的脾性。可是郑号锡，他才见过两次面，根本就不清楚郑号锡的习惯。**

**郑号锡似乎是发现了田柾国在分心，惩罚性地又用力将巨物顶了进去，顶到了田柾国的喉咙处，差点没让田柾国尖叫出来。**

**就这样再持续了十分钟左右，郑号锡释放了，将他的白色牛奶都流进了田柾国的喉咙里面。**

**“啊……”**

**释放之后，郑号锡也将自己的巨物从田柾国的嘴里面拔了出来，他动了一下田柾国的下巴，让其合拢起来，把自己的那些白色牛奶给吞进了肚子里面。然后便露出一丝痞痞的坏笑对着田柾国说：“在你的身体里面，喝过了多少人的？”**

**“你猜啊。”**

**田柾国“咕噜”了一下，将这些的白色牛奶都吞了之后，势不甘弱地也露出一丝坏笑，反问郑号锡。**

**“让我猜？先让我上了再说，就你现在这副模样，肯定不止两三个人。”**

**听了郑号锡的话，田柾国只笑不语。**

**郑号锡伸出了手指，大概是因为现在心情很好，有些宠溺地捏了捏田柾国嫩滑的小脸蛋。想要说些什么，可是电话响起了一阵铃声，郑号锡掏出来一看，从田柾国的角度来看，郑号锡应该是在看信息，不过好像看到了些什么似的，嘴角忽然就上扬了一些角度。**

**“陪我一起出差总该行吧，跟你的部长说一声。”**

**“……现在？”**

**拿出了电话在田柾国面前晃了晃，郑号锡微笑的模样看上去应该就是了。**

**“我会找一个适合的理由，当然不是现在就去，到时候……再陪我玩。”**

**郑号锡之后还有工作要做，田柾国也被郑号锡送到了大门口，临走时还悄悄地在田柾国耳边叮嘱，要记得他今天答应的事情。**


	24. 泰柾：泰亨的目的（上）

**Midnight Rose #024**

**“谈得怎么样了？”**

**田柾国一到公司大门，都还没有进去便被突然出现的金泰亨给叫住了，田柾国看了看周围的人之后，便跟着金泰亨走到了附近的一间咖啡厅坐下。他们面对着面坐着，金泰亨在一边喝着美式热咖啡，一边观看着窗外的景色，而田柾国则抓着被子抿着自己的嘴巴吗，想要开口说些什么，但又不知道要说什么才好。**

**“怎么了？小国最近很奇怪，好像很害怕我似的。”**

**果然，金泰亨在想些什么，田柾国真的是猜不出来。他并不是害怕金泰亨，与其这么说，还不如说他对金泰亨的态度一直都是小心翼翼。总觉得，金泰亨是一个很危险的男人，比闵玧其还要危险。**

**“没有……我们……每次见面，都……”**

**“你都在我的怀里面娇喘。”**

**金泰亨这样一脸正经的样子说出了这种话，田柾国莫名地觉得有些脸红，他害羞地低下了脑袋，觉得现在自己很尴尬。**

**“就是……这样一起坐着喝咖啡，好像还是第一次。”**

**不知道是什么原因，金泰亨听了之后心情大好，田柾国的脸色也越来越不太好了。喝了一口咖啡，田柾国的嘴角沾上了一点，金泰亨自然地伸过手去给擦掉，搞得田柾国一下子愣住了。**

**“如果……小国的男朋友是我的话，你的每一个夜晚都会有我。”**

**“说这个干什么呀。”**

**因为金泰亨这样的一句话，田柾国紧张地又喝了一口咖啡，结果还是沾到了一点在嘴角边上。这次田柾国愣住了很久，幸好咖啡厅里面没有什么人在，金泰亨自然的托起了他的下巴，凑近了他的脸，伸出了舌头舔掉了他嘴角边上的咖啡液。**

**“小国的咖啡好像很甜，很好喝啊。”**

**“要不，小国你给我说说看，你昨天晚上在你的朋友家里面，都做了些什么？”**

**田柾国的双眼睁大，他惊讶地看着金泰亨，接下来说的话更是让他无法反驳。**

**“是不是……你让你的朋友上你了？”**

**他一路跟着金泰亨回到了部门，期间金泰亨也没有再跟他说话，可能是因为自己没有反驳金泰亨刚才的那句话吧，那他也就装傻一回了。**

**“诶？你们……怎么一块回来了。”**

**“刚才你们不是要喝咖啡吗，下去的时候刚好碰上，就跟前辈喝了一杯再回来。”**

**“那咖啡呢？”**

**“都买好了。”**

**同事们纷纷过来认领自己下单的咖啡，金泰亨分完咖啡之后，微微笑着看了一眼田柾国，便坐回了自己位置工作。而田柾国却很久都无法平复自己的心情，刚才金泰亨那样一问，他怎么也想不明白为什么金泰亨会知道，金泰亨是怎么知道的？金泰亨跟朴智旻难道早就认识了？金泰亨不是说过要认识一下他也认识的人吗？这句话也听起来不假。**

**也是，金泰亨跟朴智旻住得这么近，虽然公寓并不是同一栋，不过也相隔不是很远，但是也没有听朴智旻说过在这边认识了什么人啊？就在田柾国思考着的时候，他突然收到了信息，是金泰亨传过来的。**

**「晚上说好了，要去你的朋友家里。」**

**田柾国想了一下，回过去。**

**「我要问问看，他不一定晚上在家。」**

**田柾国正要找电话的时候，金泰亨又传过来了信息。**

**「不能去你朋友家，那就去你的公寓。」**

**打了一下朴智旻的电话，响了一会儿正打算挂掉的时候，那边就接起了。**

**“喂？您好。”**

**是一个女声，田柾国没反应过来还以为是不是打错了。**

**“请问……朴智旻……”**

**“啊！你说朴老师啊，他现在正在上课，可能是忘了拿电话进去了，事情急吗？要不要我现在就叫他来听。”**

**“不急不急！那就麻烦您给他说一声，有人找过他，叫他等一下回电就好了。”**

**“那好吧！”**

**田柾国快速地挂了电话，深深地叹了口气。**

**「我朋友现在没空接电话，要晚点再问。」**

**之后金泰亨便没有再传信息过来了，田柾国也一直工作到了快要下班的时候，电话响了起来，是朴智旻打来的。**

**“喂？国国，你找我有什么事吗？对不起啊，刚才一直在忙。”**

**“现在有很多课要上了是吧？”田柾国想了想，这种时候是挺多人报名要学舞蹈，“没有啊，我就想问问你，今天晚上你会在家吗？”**

**朴智旻好像在电话那头笑了笑，不过听着却觉得有些无奈：“国国这么问，难道是要约我吗？不过，今天晚上舞蹈机构这边说要给我办迎新派对，可能会很晚才回家。”**

**“这样啊……那……我下次再约你好了。”**

**“咦？国国你真的想要约我啊？迎新派对我可以提前回去啊，可以……”**

**“不用不用！今天晚上你还是玩得开心一点吧，我下次再约你好了。”**

**“那好吧……国国下次记得再约我哦。”**

**“嗯。”**

**朴智旻那边今晚暂时是去不了了，不过……真要把金泰亨带回自己的公寓里面吗？**

**「我刚才听到了你在讲电话了，问得怎么样？」**

**金泰亨又传来了信息，田柾国下了一下之后便回复：「我朋友说今天晚上没空，要等下次。」**

**「那就只能去你的公寓里面了，你都几个晚上没有在公寓好好待着了吧，今晚回去顺便收拾一下不好吗？」**

**好像说得也没错，都几天没有在公寓里面待着了。**

**「那下班见吧。」**

**做完了工作之后，一下班田柾国就快速地走出公司，金泰亨早已在地铁站出入口等着他了，田柾国想着金泰亨会不会像今天早上一样，不过金泰亨只是因为人多而一路抱着他，并没有其他动作。**

**到了田柾国所居住的公寓楼下，田柾国又看了一眼金泰亨，而金泰亨只是微微笑着并没有说话。到了楼层，一出电梯田柾国就看了一眼金硕珍的门口，见没有遇到金硕珍，田柾国就掏出了钥匙，开了门锁的那一瞬间，就领着金泰亨进去。**

**“原来小国住的地方这么大，怪不得你不想和我一起住了。”**

**田柾国的脸色被金泰亨说得有些难看，他只是小声地反驳，“说过了我跟男朋友一起居住。”**

**金泰亨一听田柾国的语气不对，便想要缓解一下气氛。**

**“我就随便说说而已。”**

**田柾国叹了口气，问了金泰亨想喝些什么，然后就去厨房那边准备茶水。这期间，金泰亨就开始参观这间公寓，他到了一间主人房，一看那张双人床便知道这是田柾国跟金南俊睡的房间，他瞥了一眼之后没有什么，就到了另外一个房间。**

**那一间是一间书房，有电脑设备还有书柜，空间相对就觉得没有那么大，而且还有一张单人床。金泰亨走了进去看了一下，然后就看到了书台上面放着的相框。**

**里面是两个男孩，其中一个是田柾国，另外一个是金南俊，金泰亨知道那一定是田柾国的男朋友。不过从照片上看来，这应该是几年前拍的照片了，感觉照片上的田柾国还是在读书的时候拍下的。**

**然后听到了一些声响，金泰亨便走出去看，发现是有人在开门的声音，金泰亨扬起了点嘴角，他猜那肯定是田柾国的男朋友回来了。**

**金泰亨看了一眼田柾国还在厨房准备东西，并没有发现声音，金泰亨就一直站着在玄关处盯着看，直到门被打开的瞬间，金泰亨看了一眼便知道自己没有猜错了。**

**是金南俊回来了，还带着手信，也拉着皮箱。**

**相比金泰亨的从容，金南俊的反应却愣了一下，因为很少有客人来，所以金南俊才会没有反应过来。田柾国端着茶水走出来的时候也是愣了一下，虽然有点被吓到了，但是很快便反应过来，端着茶水先放到茶几上面，田柾国先去迎接金南俊。**

**“俊，这是我公司的同事……”田柾国一边跟金南俊说明情况，一边心虚地看着金泰亨，“他叫金泰亨。”**

**金南俊听了田柾国说的话之后，对着田柾国宠溺地笑了一下，便跟金泰亨做自我介绍。**

**“您好，我叫金南俊，是……柾国的男朋友。”**

**金泰亨看着金南俊递过来的右手，他也友好地握住了。**

**“您好。”**

**田柾国看了一眼金泰亨，金泰亨也回看了一眼，金泰亨只是微笑着，田柾国不知道金泰亨的用意。**

**金南俊快速地把东西放好，田柾国端了杯茶给金泰亨之后，田柾国又看了一眼金泰亨，但是金泰亨却好像很得意的样子看着他。然后便看到金南俊用眼神示意他过去，金南俊便拉着田柾国走到了卧室，小声地说着话。**

**“宝宝你怎么不跟我说一声，家里来客人了，好让我早点回来，收拾一下。”**

**金南俊没有要责怪田柾国的意思，他只是觉得这些是一种礼貌。不过田柾国却嘟起了嘴巴，好像对金南俊有什么不满似的。**

**“谁叫俊你……没打过电话回来，打给你又打不通。”**

**被田柾国这么一说，金南俊才拿出了电话来看。发现自己理亏了，便讨好地亲了一下田柾国的额头，这让田柾国吓了一跳。**


	25. 泰柾、泰亨的目的（下）、南国：恋人的小幸确（上）

**Midnight Rose #025**

**金南俊以为是田柾国害羞了，便亲昵地抚摸一下田柾国的脑袋，然后金南俊拿着一份手信，牵着田柾国去给金泰亨。金泰亨似乎是料到了他们会这样，所以并没有任何异常的反应。相反，田柾国却不能淡定下来，一直任由金南俊牵着也不是，但是又不能在这个时候让金南俊松开手，免得被发现了什么。**

**“就叫你泰亨吧，看你的样子应该是跟我差不多岁数了，你可以叫我南俊。”**

**金南俊跟田柾国一同坐下了沙发，两个面对着金泰亨，而金泰亨跟金南俊说话，看着的人却是田柾国。**

**“好啊，南俊。对了呢，柾国是我在公司的前辈，还有很多地方需要向柾国前辈请教。”**

**田柾国似笑非笑地看着金泰亨，发现金南俊回过头来看向他，田柾国也笑了一下。金南俊像是觉得很有趣似的，小声地在田柾国耳边询问。**

**“想不到你还会是前辈。”这时又看向了金泰亨，指着田柾国说，“他还只是一个小孩子，还需要泰亨您在工作方面，多多照顾他一下呢。”**

**“我才不是小孩子，我已经成年了。”田柾国忍不住抗议。**

**“但是在我的眼里，你还是个小孩子。”金南俊说着又宠溺地看着他。**

**金泰亨看见他们在自己面前打情骂俏的模样，表面上并没有一点波澜，拿起了杯子喝着茶。**

**“我会的，会好好地……照顾柾国前辈的。”**

**再聊了一会儿，金泰亨说就不吃晚餐了，拿着金南俊带的手信离开了公寓，田柾国这才松了口气。可是还没有平复，金南俊却忽然从背后紧紧地抱住了自己，吓得田柾国不知所措。**

**“……太想你了。”**

**说完这句话之后，金南俊不停地蹭着田柾国，田柾国也感觉得到金南俊的呼吸开始有点急促，在他的耳边听得尤其清楚。这时金南俊却突然笑了一声，然后松开了田柾国。**

**“刚下飞机，体力还没有回来，先放过你了。”**

**抚摸着田柾国的发丝，再多看两眼就怕自己会忍不住，金南俊有些用力地吸了一口田柾国的唇瓣，然后便自顾自地去浴室洗漱了。其实田柾国并不是金南俊想的那样，他只不过是觉得有些突然，但其实田柾国已经做好准备了，反而金南俊这样，田柾国的心情也没有好到哪里去。**

**刚刚收好了东西，这个时候，门铃却突然就响了起来，田柾国还以为是不是金泰亨有什么东西漏掉了，便去把门给打开。**

**可是谁知道，是金硕珍。**

**“小国，我刚才听到开门的声音，便猜是你回来了，所以就来找你了。”**

**“这……这……”**

**田柾国一直往浴室那边瞄去，见金南俊还没有洗好，便想着趁机打发金硕珍。**

**“怎么了？现在不方便吗？”**

**金硕珍有些暧昧地盯着田柾国看，一只手还顺势搂住了田柾国的腰间，田柾国有些慌张地退后了一两步。**

**“我……我晚一点再过去找你好不好？”**

**金硕珍也听到了浴室那边传来了水声，便知道现在不是很方便。**

**“亲我一下，我就等你。”**

**田柾国快速地将嘴巴凑过去，亲了一下金硕珍的嘴角，可是金硕珍却抓着田柾国的腰部不放，深深地吻过之后才松开。**

**浴室里的水声刚好没了，田柾国在猜金南俊应该是快要好了，便开始着急了起来。**

**“那就先这样，你先回去吧。”**

**金硕珍也不再为难田柾国，然后便回到了自己的公寓里面，进去之前，金硕珍还特意给了田柾国一个飞吻，田柾国也只能是微微笑着接了下来。**

**关了门之后，金南俊刚好从浴室出来，头发还是湿的，用毛巾擦拭着。**

**“怎么了宝宝？刚才是有人来过吗？”**

**“啊……是一些推销产品的，我刚才拒绝购买了。”**

**金南俊笑了一下，便牵着田柾国到了他们的卧室。两个人来到了床边，金南俊示意让田柾国坐下，然后一边抚摸着田柾国一边说。**

**“宝宝陪我睡一会儿。”**

**“嗯。”**

**可是金南俊的头发还没有干掉，田柾国主动说要帮金南俊擦干。好了之后，两个人分别躺在一边，互相面对着面侧躺着向着对方。田柾国看着金南俊对他笑得越来越温柔，他有些娇羞了起来，把脑袋埋到了金南俊的胸膛前面，不敢与金南俊直视。**

**“俊……”**

**“嗯？”**

**他很想说，他好久都没有这样过了，就这样静静地呆在金南俊的身边，什么都不用想。可是，他除了这些话，还有很多话要跟金南俊说，比如闵玧其的事。**

**“俊，我想问你一件事情，你不要想太多，我只是想问一下。”**

**田柾国那双大大的眼睛看着金南俊，金南俊笑着回答。**

**“嗯，你说。”**

**虽然金南俊是答应他了，不过田柾国也是做好了最坏的打算，决定还是问出了口。**

**“是关于……闵玧其的。”田柾国伸出手抱着金南俊的腰间，好让金南俊安心一点，“俊，你最近……是不是跟闵玧其见过面了？”**

**田柾国不敢看金南俊，但是他感觉得到空气中开始有些不寻常的氛围，但是他也不敢揣测金南俊现在的心情是如何的。**

**“……是。”**

**没有想到，田柾国他猜对了，果然闵玧其找过金南俊。**

**“闵玧其最近也找过我，我听他说话的语气，感觉好像找过你，所以就问一下你而已。”**

**田柾国不想隐瞒金南俊，他见过闵玧其的事实。他也不想再跟闵玧其纠缠不清了，他现在……爱的是金南俊，他也有在努力地确认着，他爱金南俊的事实，同时也确认着自己已经不爱闵玧其了。**

**但是金南俊却久久都没有回答他，他开始有点害怕了。**

**“俊，我不会离开你的，也不想你离开，不要不说话，好不好？”田柾国终于都忍不住流下了眼泪，“我是不是不应该问你闵玧其的事，我已经放下了，我不在乎了，我说真的。”**

**金南俊应该是知道了田柾国在哭，所以将田柾国的脑袋抬起，田柾国看着金南俊的表情，好像也好不到哪里去，但那并不是生气的表情，田柾国也不知道该要用什么来形容才好。**

**“我没有要怪你，你和闵玧其相爱过，那也是事实。”金南俊吻了下田柾国的额头，“我只是，没能及时地去保护你，感到自己很没有用。”**

**紧紧地抱着田柾国，金南俊又继续说：“我早就猜到，闵玧其会回来找你的，只不过没有想到他会这么快就找你了。但是不管如何，我都不会离开你，也不准你离开我。以前的那段日子那么地难熬我也都熬过来了，怎么可能说放手就放手了呢？而且……不管宝宝要做什么来刺激我，我也不会让宝宝你，放手的，知道吗？我是真的爱你，很爱很爱你，真的。”**

**金南俊帮着田柾国擦掉了眼泪，他看着也是心疼，怎么能让自己心爱的人流泪呢？田柾国突然跨坐在金南俊的身上，他想要真切地感受金南俊。金南俊是有点吓到了，因为很少能见到田柾国对这方面主动起来。**

**“……俊……”田柾国伸出了双手抚摸着金南俊的胸膛，双眼眯了起来，看起来有些委屈又很可爱的样子，金南俊是最受不了的，“做完了再休息好不好？”**

**田柾国开始用臀瓣蹭着金南俊胯间的巨物了，他现在只等金南俊给反应。金南俊虽然是被自己的爱人撩到了，但是他现在真的体力还在充电中，只能无奈地笑着。**

**“宝宝，虽然我也很想，不过宝宝真的想要的话，要宝宝你自己来动。”**

**突然俯下了身子，田柾国伸出了舌头舔弄着金南俊的下巴，一边盯着看金南俊的反应。**

**“你要起了反应我才能动啊。”**

**这么柔声细音地说着话，听得金南俊的耳朵都要怀孕了。**

**“你脱光了所有的衣服，我看着就能起反应了。”**

**“好。”**

**田柾国露出了甜甜的笑容，就开始褪去了自己身上所有的衣物，也顺便帮金南俊的浴巾拿下，两个都赤裸着身躯，肌肤的温度在上升，一磨蹭温度更是上升得快。田柾国将一只手伸到了后方，抓着金南俊的巨物套弄了几下，便自己抬起了臀部，将巨物在自己的臀沟上面磨蹭，田柾国开始上下地动着自己的臀部。**

**“……唔……开始硬了……”**

**金南俊看着田柾国诱惑他的模样，一边将双手定好了田柾国的臀部，让田柾国准确无误地磨蹭着自己的巨物，然后不慢不紧的样子，等着田柾国下一步的动作。**

**“俊……亲我……嗯……”**

**田柾国要一边臀部在动作，一边靠近金南俊的脸会有点吃力，因为他现在正弓着腰肢，就算抬起了下巴也够不到，就只能靠金南俊向前来靠近他。**

**“说什么呢，宝宝……”金南俊对着田柾国笑了一下，“应该要吻你才对。”**

**金南俊空出了一只手，托着田柾国的脑袋，弯身向前，先是吻了一下田柾国的唇瓣，然后便再靠近了一点，伸出了舌头舔舐，田柾国也配合地把嘴张开，好让金南俊将舌头伸进去。**


	26. 南国：恋人的小幸确（下）、珍果：表露心意

**Midnight Rose #026**

**吻着吻着，田柾国突然就松开了口，然后转过了身用双手抓着金南俊那已经竖立起来的巨物，套弄了几下又转头看了一眼金南俊，只见金南俊对他温柔地笑了一下，然后田柾国便俯下了身子，张嘴将整个龟头没入口中，而金南俊有点忍不住地抖了一下身子，接着伸出了双手，开始蹂躏田柾国的臀部起来。**

**“宝宝……宝宝……啊……我的宝宝……”**

**田柾国的舌头滑过马眼的位置，表情就算再怎么妩媚，这些金南俊都看不到，但他还是会卖力地帮金南俊发泄体内的欲望。田柾国不断地吸吮着金南俊的龟头，果不其然过了没几分钟，就有些浓度不算很高的白色牛奶，从马眼处涌出来。这大概是还没有达到最好的状态，所以出来的白色牛奶味道也不会太浓。田柾国用舌头舔了一点之后，还故意地扭过头看了一眼金南俊，金南俊发现田柾国看他之后更是觉得忍不住了，就抓着田柾国的臀部揉得更加地用力了。**

**“宝宝……去拿润滑剂，我来帮你扩张，快……宝宝我快忍不住了……啊……”**

**金南俊的话还没有说完，田柾国又用力地吸了一下。**

**“我去拿……唔，等我一下哦。”**

**田柾国调皮地亲了一下金南俊的嘴唇，金南俊只能无奈地笑着。没有想到现在田柾国也开始这么样撩拨他了，要是换作在以前，他去撩拨田柾国也不一定会回应他。**

**很快，田柾国就拿来了润滑剂，他递到了金南俊的眼前，却在金南俊要接住的时候，田柾国又把手缩了回去，金南俊因此而正在发懵的时候，田柾国挤了一些在自己的手中，在金南俊的注视之下，他转过了身子，臀部向着金南俊，然后就抬起了臀部将自己的手指放入到自己的穴口里面。**

**“……唔……嗯……”**

**这样的姿势有点吃力，田柾国弄了一会儿也没有什么感觉，反而是觉得手臂有点酸疼，金南俊知道了田柾国这样的状况，就轻轻地拍打了一下田柾国的臀瓣，将田柾国的手指抽了出来。**

**“我都说了让我帮你扩张，这样宝宝会很辛苦的。”**

**田柾国张了张嘴巴像要说些什么，可是金南俊轻轻地笑了一下，直接回应了田柾国还没说出口的话。**

**“我知道宝宝你想要这样诱惑我，我已经被宝宝你诱惑到了，你就这样什么也不做，盯着我看就可以成功地诱惑我了。”**

**“……俊……”**

**加上田柾国叫的这一声，金南俊更加地忍不住了。田柾国乖乖地给金南俊做扩张，整个人趴在了金南俊的身上，金南俊也紧紧地搂着田柾国，一只手揉弄着臀瓣，一只手把两三根手指涌进了穴口里面，因为这敏感的触觉，田柾国的身体不自觉地发抖起来。**

**“唔……唔……俊……再进去……再进去里面一点……唔……俊……我想要……啊……”**

**田柾国因为下身传来的酥麻触感，头部不断地蹭着金南俊，这样就像是在撒娇一样。**

**“这样弄，是不是很舒服？”金南俊吻了一下田柾国的头发，轻耳轻语地说着情话，“宝宝是不是忍不住了？头转过来给我看？”**

**田柾国转过了头，金南俊看到了田柾国满脸都是生理盐水，下意识就露出了柔和的笑容。**

**“……俊就会欺负我……”**

**眨巴眨巴的眼睛，嘴里透露着委屈的语气，金南俊知道自己是不能够再忍下去了。他轻轻拍了拍田柾国的臀瓣，示意着让田柾国坐起来。**

**“宝宝，你动一下，抓着我的棒棒坐下来，嗯？”**

**“嗯……”**

**田柾国照着金南俊的意思去做，先用跪坐的姿势往下看了看金南俊的那根肉棒，然后抓着在手里对准了自己后庭的小洞穴，慢慢地、轻轻地坐着下去，虽然金南俊的尺寸有点大，不过抹了一些润滑油感觉就好了很多，进入的时候也没有那么地吃力和辛苦了。**

**“唔嗯……唔……俊的棒棒……永远、都那么大……唔……好大……啊……好胀……嗯……”**

**“啊……啊……”**

**金南俊觉得田柾国今天不知道是怎么了，太过热情的样子也让金南俊无法克制住自己的欲望，快速并高强度的动作，最终还是没有把持住，把自己的白色牛奶往田柾国的小穴里面灌溉。**

**两个人做完了一次之后，金南俊真的要休息了，田柾国坐在床边盯着金南俊的睡颜看了好一会儿，还用手指勾勒着金南俊的轮廓，一副心事重重的样子根本完全就看不出来刚才与金南俊欢愉时的那种表情。**

**简单地洗了个澡，把自己清理干净之后，田柾国决定去找金硕珍。临走之前，把卧室的灯熄灭了，在门口还小声地跟金南俊说了声晚安。**

**走了出来，田柾国按下了门铃，没有一会儿，金硕珍便把门给打开来，他温柔地笑着看田柾国，拉着田柾国进屋里面，还顺便把门关紧。**

**之前是金南俊不在家里面，所以田柾国才会过来他的家，现在金南俊就在对面，金硕珍当然要做得小心点，不能被金南俊发现了这样的一个秘密。说实话，金硕珍也很害怕有一天，田柾国会消失在他的眼前。**

**“先喝点茶吧。”**

**看得出来，田柾国有点累，金硕珍今天也不过是想要见见几天没见的田柾国，还是这般地温柔体贴。**

**“硕珍……那个……”**

**田柾国想要跟金硕珍解释刚才所发生的事情，他决定要实话告诉金硕珍了，既然闵玧其、朴智旻、金泰亨甚至是郑号锡也知道了金南俊的存在了，那也没有必要再这样遮遮掩掩下去了。**

**可是金硕珍却还是面不改色，温柔地看着田柾国。**

**“嗯？”**

**“我想……跟你说，我的……男朋友回来了。”**

**说完了之后，田柾国心里面一紧，他已经做好了要被金硕珍强上他的准备了。可是，金硕珍却还是心平如水的模样，好像压根是听不到他这句话似的。**

**“嗯。”**

**看到了金硕珍这样的反应，田柾国有点好奇。**

**“硕珍……”**

**金硕珍听到了田柾国呼唤他的名字，温柔地抚摸了下田柾国的脑袋。**

**“我之前就感觉得到了，你每一次出现在我的眼前，都刚好是你的男朋友不在的时候。”**

**这话他无法反驳，确实是因为自己觉得寂寞、觉得孤独，才会去招惹金硕珍。见田柾国好像闷闷不乐的样子，金硕珍便又说话。**

**“我不介意。”**

**“嗯？”**

**田柾国突然听见了这句话，大脑还没有反应过来。**

**“你有男朋友这件事情，我不介意。”金硕珍用一只温柔地抚摸起田柾国的脸颊，“不管你是因为什么理由而接近我，诱惑我都好，我不会逼你跟我在一起，我只要你不要突然就消失了就好。”**

**听到了这样的自白，田柾国没忍住，因为觉得对金硕珍感到抱歉，所以自己主动地亲了一下金硕珍的嘴唇。**

**说起来，金硕珍跟金南俊一样，这两个人虽然对他来说身份不一样，但是同样两个人给他一样很温暖的感觉。所以田柾国才会一而再的来找金硕珍，并且还是主动地去诱惑他，让他进入自己体内的深处，就好像是一种另类地表达感情的方式。**

**“对不起……我喜欢你。”**

**金硕珍突然露出了一丝无奈的微笑，原来是喜欢而不是爱。可是，他自己一个人却陷入了爱情里面，他对田柾国的感情，已经超出了金硕珍能控制的范围了。**

**“不用感到抱歉，我来爱你就好，你只要接受，就好了。”**

**田柾国轻轻地点了点头。**

**“硕珍，对不起。”**

**因为他无法回应金硕珍对他的爱，所以他只能说着抱歉。**

**“都说了，不用感到抱歉。”**

**看着金硕珍那温柔的双眼，田柾国再一次主动吻了过去，这一次是带有欲望的吻。**

**“我想……用嘴给你做一次。”**

**田柾国毫无顾忌地伸手去抚弄金硕珍的巨物，而金硕珍也不会拒绝田柾国的主动，他也附上自己的手与田柾国一起。**

**金硕珍解开了裤链，拉低了自己的内裤让巨物裸露出来，田柾国跪在了地上用他那双无辜的大眼向上望着金硕珍。**

**不得不说金硕珍的尺寸也不小，看上去也不知道嘴巴能张开多大，才能完全吞没。**

**“小国，觉得大吗？”**

**金硕珍像是看到了田柾国的想法，还问田柾国是不是觉得大了。田柾国只是摇了摇头，他并没有觉得很大，虽然尺寸也不小，但是跟金南俊的差不多。只不过他也没有帮金南俊口过，也不太确定是不是大了点还是小了点**

**“没事的，我可以，那我开始咯。”**

**说着田柾国伸出了舌头舔弄了一下马眼，金硕珍不知道是不是有点控制不住，觉得舒爽极了，没忍住便发出了声音。**

**“……啊……小国……”**

**田柾国听到了金硕珍叫他，便抬头看了一眼，然后继续做着吞吐的动作，还时不时用手去摩擦巨物。在此之前田柾国没有帮金硕珍这么做过，看着金硕珍的眼神之中透露出些许不舍的样子，田柾国此刻的心情有点难以形容。**


	27. 泰柾：公司聚会、糖果：藕断丝连

**Midnight Rose #027**

**昨天晚上很快便让金硕珍的白色牛奶泄了出来，不久之后田柾国就回到了自己的公寓，看着金南俊在熟睡中，田柾国也就轻轻地躺在了金南俊的旁边。**

**早上起来的时候，发现金南俊还在睡觉，便想金南俊大概是有点累坏了吧，原本一个星期的时间，却提前完成了工作赶了回来。说田柾国不感动当然是骗人的，他用手指去抚摸了一下金南俊的脸颊，然后便起身去为金南俊准备早餐。**

**直到他做好了早餐顺便也吃了，金南俊都还没有起床，田柾国临走之前再看了几眼金南俊，好像这样才会有实感，才会觉得金南俊是在这里的。**

**回到了公司上班，果然金泰亨一大早就坐在了自己的位置上面。田柾国有些心虚地走到自己的座位上坐着，而金泰亨便是一直盯着他看，眼神也是看上去有什么阴谋似的。**

**“早安”金泰亨用正常的语气说了两个字之后，就把脸凑近了田柾国，在田柾国的耳边故意把语气弄得有些暧昧还觉得很好听的低沉嗓音，轻声地唤着田柾国，“小国……”**

**田柾国也不知道金泰亨想要做什么，就只能僵硬地笑了一下，回应了金泰亨一句早安之后，便假装不跟金泰亨说话。**

**上午部长突然要大家集合一下，田柾国听到了部长说这次公司要让各个部门组织一次郊外活动，活动时长是两天一夜。说了是周末搞的活动，所以这个周末是要牺牲掉了。**

**而且还说了最好是两三个部门一起去同一个地方，这不就是MT吗？**

**田柾国心里面这样想着的时候，并未察觉金泰亨一直盯着他看，因为他们站得比较后面，在别人看了再怎么交头接耳也不觉得很奇怪。**

**“小国有打算那天晚上要跟谁一起用一个房间吗？”**

**听到了金泰亨说的话，他就知道这摆明是一种暗示。**

**“可以决定跟谁一个房间的？”**

**“难道不是吗？”**

**金泰亨有些好笑地看着他。**

**“大学的时候，没有说可以。”**

**因为田柾国这句话，金泰亨差点就笑出声音。**

**“你在想些什么呢？现在这里不是大学。”**

**被金泰亨抓住了点，田柾国有些不服气地鼓着脸颊，金泰亨想要伸手过去捏一下，可是田柾国却躲开了来。**

**部长让大家准备一下，周六的时候要早上七点来到公司门口集中上车，还有说完了一些普通的叮嘱之后，大家都散开了。**

**田柾国还以为金泰亨会继续跟他说些什么悄悄话，谁知道一个转身也没见着金泰亨了，他就想大概去工作了吧。**

**「小国，中午一起去吃个饭吧。」**

**田柾国突然看见屏幕亮了起来，是一条信息，还没有看发送人的名字，他便看见了内容是什么。解锁了手机还打算要不要答应赴约，谁知道他见到了发送人的名字之后，立马就想着要拒绝。然后不到一分钟的时间，又发来了第二条信息。**

**「就吃个饭而已，我觉得我们需要谈一谈。」**

**可是田柾国觉得没有什么好谈的了，正要发送过去拒绝。**

**这可不是，还是来了。**

**不是田柾国突然改变心意了，而是闵玧其来这边堵人，所以说他要怎么样做，闵玧其也不会听就是了。**

**“想吃什么？”**

**闵玧其单手用拳头撑着自己的脑袋，然后另外一只手在翻阅菜单，顺便开口问田柾国要吃的菜。**

**“你随便点就好了。”**

**听到了田柾国这样的话，闵玧其也只是抬头看了一眼，然后又继续看菜单，叫来了服务员之后，点了忌廉汤、菲力牛排、提拉米苏蛋糕、还有红酒。除了红酒是一瓶，其余的都上双份。服务员听了之后，用笔记了下，然后便去下单。**

**“不知道你口味变了没？”**

**见服务员去下单了，闵玧其变跟田柾国说了一句。**

**以前，闵玧其跟田柾国还在一起的时候，闵玧其经常点的也是这些，然后田柾国就会随闵玧其点一样的。**

**“我很少这样吃西餐了。”**

**话里有话，意思也是很明显，也就是说田柾国间接承认自己改变了。**

**闵玧其当然也不生气，面对田柾国他是无法生气起来，只要看到田柾国的脸，闵玧其自然地心情就会很好。**

**“但是我一直这样吃，没有变过。”**

**田柾国也猜到闵玧其会这样说了。**

**“这样子一直不变，久了也是会腻。”**

**闵玧其看着田柾国拿起了水杯喝水，他笑了一下。**

**“可能我比较特别吧，我不觉得会腻。”**

**说实话，虽然闵玧其的脾气是有点差，可是论忍耐心的话，闵玧其看可一点也不比自己差。**

**“说吧，你到底有什么，需要和我谈的？”**

**对的，田柾国的忍耐心快要没有了。**

**“郑号锡是不是给你说了我有未婚妻这件事情？”**

**田柾国早就料到闵玧其会说这个，毕竟是闵玧其，肯定会摊开来说的。**

**“说了又如何，对我没有任何的影响。”**

**“未婚妻这件事情是家里面决定的，如果我跟她结婚了，以后我跟你也就只能发展地下情不是吗？”**

**“我没打算跟你发展什么地下情，好吗？”**

**“可是我有打算，既然你有偷偷背着金南俊，却找床伴，那么我就不能跟你发展一下地下情？”**

**田柾国瞪着闵玧其。**

**“我说过了，我们是不可能的了。闵玧其，我们已经回不去了。”**

**听到田柾国这样说，他确实是有点觉得揪心，但是也没有过多地表现出来。**

**“小国，那次不辞而别我知道我是错了，但是我是有原因的，我并不是不爱你了啊。”**

**闵玧其双手放到了桌子上面，看上去是有些焦急的样子。**

**“我已经不怪你了。”田柾国缓缓地说着，“但是，我现在爱的人是俊。”**

**虽然之前试过自慰的时候，脑海里面想到的是闵玧其，但是那种感觉不好，到现在还觉得有些余悸，他确实是不应该想到了闵玧其的，早知道他连想象这种事情也不想做了，现在就为什么觉得有点恶心了？**

**“你爱他？你真的爱他吗？”**

**闵玧其说出口的时候，看上去是很真挚，田柾国觉得那不是在开玩笑地问他。**

**“真的，自从你再出现在我眼前之后，我非常确定我自己，现在爱的是俊，而不是你。”**

**闵玧其有些堂皇了，事情不应该是变成这样的，这几年见不到田柾国，应该是说他不敢去见田柾国，但是他还一直以为着田柾国心里面还有他，就算他一直都知道田柾国跟金南俊在一起的事实。**

**爱情最重要的，果然就是陪伴。**

**想到了这里，闵玧其也终于是懂了，为什么人都爱说这句话，他现在总算是体会出来了。因为，他便是一个失败的例子，他对田柾国的爱情，就是缺少了陪伴。而这些，金南俊却给了田柾国很多很多，比他之前跟田柾国在一起的时候还要多。**

**前段时间，他独自见金南俊的时候，其实早就料到，跟田柾国会发展到今天这个地步。只是，他还是想要再试一试，在田柾国的身上再赌一次，有可能田柾国会还是选择他。**

**“你爱过我吗？”**

**“爱过。”**

**“好。”**

**如果没有爱过，消失不见的时候，也就不会那么痛苦和绝望，后来是金南俊把他从深渊里面拉出来的。**

**两个人吃完了午餐之后，闵玧其便开车送了田柾国回来。在田柾国下车之前，闵玧其还有些话想要对田柾国说。**

**“小国，以后我们还继续见面吧？”**

**田柾国双眼无神地看了闵玧其一下。**

**“普通的见面还可以，其他过分的事情就算了。”**

**闵玧其抓紧了方向盘，头也低着。**

**“我能答应你，但是我并不一定能控制得了我自己。”**

**田柾国的双眼不禁睁大了点。**

**“有点分寸好不好？”**

**突然力道一松开，闵玧其抬起了头。**

**“我说的控制是我的感情，我也可以禁欲的，不要太小看我。”**

**此时的闵玧其，便是平时认识的那个闵玧其，浑身上下都散发着危险的信息。**

**“总之，就这样吧，连见面都最好不要。”**

**田柾国正开车门要下车，闵玧其却一个心急抓住了田柾国的手臂。**

**“等一下！让我再好好地看看你。”**

**田柾国已经开始有点烦了，他双眼瞪了闵玧其一下，然后便狠心地甩开了闵玧其的手，下车之后也是用极其厌烦的语气说话。**

**“请你不要再这样，不是，我们以后不会再见面了。还有，闵玧其，希望你还能在我心中留下点好印象。不要用郑号锡的事来威胁我，要不是为了公事，我才不会答应那些要求！”**

**闵玧其被田柾国说得一点反应都没有了，等到田柾国狠狠地把车门关上，他这才回神过来。**

**“什么？答应了郑号锡什么？”**

**他跟郑号锡是很好的合作关系，好到会让人以为他们是好朋友的关系，但是闵玧其并不知道，郑号锡到底对田柾国做了些什么。**

**他只不过是告诉过郑号锡，田柾国是他真正爱过的前任，没有之一。**


	28. 泰柾：MT幽会前篇

**Midnight Rose #028**

**刚走进了公司，田柾国正要准备坐电梯上去，却有个电话打了过来。**

**“喂？俊，起床了啊？”**

**一看到是金南俊，田柾国立刻换上愉悦的心情接听电话，只不过金南俊那边好像没有什么声音，只是沉默了一会儿之后，才听到金南俊说话。**

**“嗯，起床了，也顺便要过去你的公司看你。”**

**听到了金南俊这么一说，田柾国想了想金南俊好像还是第一次要来他的公司，以前虽然不太喜欢金南俊过来，现在不知道怎么地，有些期待同事们看到了金南俊的反应，这样优秀的男人，田柾国觉得金南俊很优秀。**

**“俊你不用先回去公司上班吗？”旁人看到田柾国笑得甜甜的样子，就知道田柾国在跟谁聊天了，“你到哪里了？要不要我去接你啊？”**

**“我已经到对面马路了，过了马路就到，等等我。”**

**“嗯，我知道了。”**

**就这样，田柾国又再一次走出公司大门，看到在对面马路站着的金南俊，抬高了手臂挥了起来。**

**金泰亨现在努力装作很认真工作的模样，然后一边偷瞄田柾国，仅仅搂着金南俊的臂弯的模样，看见田柾国很开心地介绍金南俊，金泰亨瞬间没了心情，他也想这样光明正大地，和田柾国有亲密一点的举动。**

**虽然这只是他自己的妄想。**

**虽然有时候想法很卑鄙，但不代表要付诸行动，一旦踏出那一步，被改变的不单是两个人。**

**“啊……原来柾国的男朋友这么帅气的啊，而且还很高啊。”**

**某位同事对金南俊赞叹不已。**

**被同事们围着聊天一会儿之后，大家也都回到岗位上工作去了，金南俊转身便看见了金泰亨的身影，想着要过去打招呼，谁知道金泰亨却拿着文件走开了，田柾国见状便拉着金南俊。**

**“走吧，我们去楼下的咖啡厅喝咖啡。”**

**金泰亨就是故意的，他不想和金南俊打招呼，所以便拿着文件随意地站起身往返方向走。转头两个人已经出去，他看了看田柾国的那双眼露出爱意看着金南俊，一边挽着金南俊的手臂走去坐电梯的背影。**

**金南俊坐在了一个窗边的位置，他看着田柾国在点餐，田柾国好像发现他的注视一样，回头过来盯着他笑了起来，金南俊也因此露出了甜甜的微笑。他觉得他现在和田柾国在一起很幸福，但同时他也开始有点担忧，担忧他自己做得不够好，担忧田柾国感受不到他的爱，还担忧他们两个人会什么时候冷战。**

**他们之间很少吵架，就算有也可能是田柾国闹小脾气，但几乎他都会第一时间去哄田柾国。因为他之前，田柾国跟闵玧其在一起的时候，田柾国没少跟闵玧其吵架闹冷战，他不想让田柾国跟他在一起会跟闵玧其没有什么区别，他要田柾国感觉得到他们两个人之间的差异，觉得这样子才能够留住田柾国，所以田柾国可以说是从来没有见过金南俊跟他发脾气。**

**“美式冰咖啡，你的。”田柾国端着餐盘过来，一坐下就把金南俊的咖啡递给他，“俊今天真的不用上班吗？”**

**打开杯盖，金南俊喝了一口之后，看见田柾国很开心的询问他上班的事情，金南俊便温柔地笑着说：“我提前回来了，当然要休息一下才回去公司，反正请的假还没有消耗完。”**

**“俊是第一次来我的公司吧？”**

**田柾国似乎是很高兴金南俊会来他公司这边，毕竟在这里生活之后，金南俊一直都工作繁忙，比他还要忙碌。能有时间回家睡觉，算是不错了。**

**“嗯，就这么开心吗？看把你高兴的。”**

**田柾国的嘴边沾了点蛋糕碎，金南俊伸手去擦拭。**

**“当然开心啊，你再不来的话，他们又不知道要什么时候给我介绍对象了。”**

**田柾国有些赌气地说着，但这样没有让金南俊生气，反而被逗笑了。**

**“你这么好看，谁不想认识你啊？”**

**说着，金南俊便看到了金泰亨下来买咖啡，金泰亨一进门口金南俊便挥手叫他，田柾国也跟着转过身去看着金泰亨。**

**金泰亨知道是躲不过了，还是过去打声招呼算了。**

**“嗨。”**

**金泰亨走了过来，笑着看了一眼田柾国之后，就没有再看。**

**“这么巧，是下来喝咖啡吗？”**

**“没有啊……就，帮同事买咖啡，顺便偷懒一下。”**

**金泰亨说完之后，金南俊好笑地看着田柾国，因为田柾国也正在偷懒。田柾国知道金南俊的意思之后，嘟了嘟嘴巴，表示自己不想被揭穿。金泰亨看了眼他俩的互动，然后在这个时候插个话。**

**“柾国前辈，南俊，去MT一般需要准备些什么？”**

**突然就提了这个问题，金南俊疑惑着看着金泰亨和田柾国。**

**田柾国迟疑了一下，便跟金南俊解释了部门组织了一次MT。**

**“大学的时候，我跟小国都好像一起去过MT了吧？还记得当时吗？小国你经常在树林里面迷路。”**

**听了金南俊这么一说，不禁瞪大了双眼想要否认。**

**“我没有！我只不过是太阳快下山了，没看到路……”**

**金南俊笑了一下，然后跟金泰亨说。**

**“去MT一般都是对方准备好，不需要带什么，只要带足够的衣物就好。”**

**“嗯。”**

**金泰亨认真地听了金南俊说之后，便转过头再问田柾国。**

**“那柾国前辈是打算带什么去？”**

**田柾国对于金泰亨这样的提问觉得有些莫名其妙，“就……带衣服就够了啊。”**

**金泰亨笑了笑，然后手机突然响了起来。**

**“噢，同事们催我快点买了，还是不打扰你们了，我先买咖啡上去，拜。”**

**“再见。”**

**金泰亨走开之后，金南俊便笑着看着田柾国，田柾国不知道金南俊想做什么，便回瞪他。**

**“小国原来有一个这么好的后辈，跟他关系很好是吧？”**

**听到了这句话，田柾国差点被饮料呛到。**

**“也不是很好，就是比较……比较聊得来而已，就是这样。”**

**一杯咖啡喝完之后，金南俊说公司突然有些事情需要他亲自处理一下，便叫了他回去。也不想打扰到田柾国工作，只好先离开了，而田柾国也回去了部门，刚好金泰亨也不在，就像是松了口气一样，坐回了自己的位置。**

**不想，金泰亨就忽然出现在了他的面前，这让因为金泰亨不在的柾国有些被吓着了。**

**“……你……”**

**金泰亨不知道是有意还是无意，从田柾国的身边走过之后，没有再说其他的话，就是刚才一瞬间露出了一丝摸不着情绪的坏笑。**

**闵玧其其实并没有打算要让田柾国屈服于郑号锡，他不过是想要吓唬一下田柾国，远离这个人。在听到田柾国临走之前说得那几句话，他还是没忍住给郑号锡打了一通电话。**

**“哟，闵大总经理怎么有空给我打电话了？”**

**电话那端的郑号锡说话有些轻浮，这让闵玧其的心情更加地不好。**

**“我不是跟你谈生意的。”**

**郑号锡听到了之后愣了愣，随即恢复了刚才的状态。**

**“怎么了？你的小前任都跟你说了？”**

**闵玧其叹了叹口气，好像下定了什么决心一样。**

**“郑号锡，我们来谈谈。”**

**电话那端的郑号锡沉默了一下，最终还是答应说好。**

**闵玧其在挂了电话之后，手掌不禁用力地抓着手机，好像快要被捏碎一样。**

**MT很快就来了，前一天晚上金南俊还在帮忙着收拾东西，不然的话今天早上，田柾国可能会错过发车时间。**

**一上了车子，金泰亨早早地就坐在了其中一排的位置上面。田柾国看到了金泰亨在拍打他旁边的空位，示意让田柾国过去坐。**

**田柾国走了两步之后，发现了窗外金南俊还没有离开，还一直注视着他。田柾国便不敢走近金泰亨，害怕情绪会被暴露出来。金泰亨应该是察觉到了田柾国的异样，所以他也顺着方向向窗外看。发现了金南俊之后，便兴奋地挥着手，金南俊看到了金泰亨，也微笑着挥手打招呼。**

**“俊还在外面。”**

**金泰亨听着坐在后排的田柾国，对着他说的话。又不是不懂风情的人，金泰亨当然知道田柾国的意思。**

**田柾国说完话之后，变换上了笑容又看了眼金南俊。金南俊见田柾国已经坐好了，他看了下时间也该差不多要回去公司了，便驾车离去。**

**看到了金南俊已经不见身影了，金泰亨起身快速地走到了后排，把田柾国挤进了窗口的位置，自己坐了下来。**

**“喂……”**

**田柾国是有点被吓到了，所以有些埋怨地看着金泰亨。而金泰亨不以为意，还是伸出了手开始动田柾国。**

**“会被人看见的……”**

**这是真的吓到了，金泰亨把手都伸进了田柾国的衣服里面去，一路抚摸着他的肌肤，忍不住还是小声提醒着金泰亨。**

**“没事的，等一下会有很多人闭目养神。”**

**虽然话是这么说，但是田柾国还是很害怕被人看到。**


End file.
